Months with Sess, and wanting Inu's death
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Kag dies and a someone brings her back. Kag finds Inu w Kik, Kag was revenge, Kag stays w Ses for 6 mnths, she gets to train, Ses starts to like Kag, but it's not ment to be, muhaha, my first ff and it's bad Me on 20 chapters now
1. Kagome to Feudal

**Chapter 1**

Kagome to Feudal Era 

Inuyasha was in a branch of a tree getting annoyed by the fact that Kagome wasn't in the Feudal Era, looking for shards as usual "Damn that wench, why is she taking so long?!" He jumped out off the tree branch he was looking at the well from, trying to be patient. "I'll have to drag her here; I'm tired of wasting time!"

He started walking towards the well with his arms crossed, mumbling to himself "Why do I always have to get her, it's annoying knowing that she wastes so much time on her side of the well!" but he only wanted her in his Era so he could stop worrying if something would happen to her when he wasn't around. "Master Inuyasha, where are you going?" said a flea while drinking his blood behind his neck. smack "Glad to see you too Master Inuyasha!" while floating flat to the ground. "Go away Myouga, I don't want to talk right now" Inuyasha just kept walking to the wall, finding a small fox demon waiting there looking inside the well waiting for Kagome to arrive.

_'Oh great, now he's going to bug me about getting Kagome, stupid little fox!'_

"Hi Inuyasha! Are you going to get Kagome, or are you going to be stubborn and wait for her to come here?" said in excitement

"Feh, she's getting on my nerves, I'm going to drag her back if she refuses or not" _'I hope she doesn't plan to sit me' _said a grumpier Inuyasha because Shippo was there waiting with him.

"I think you get on her nerves more than she gets on yours" he that that most slyly

"GO AWAY! YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!" Inuyasha yelled

"Why did she leave in the first place, you guys actually didn't fight"

"Feh, she wanted to get away from an annoying fox" _'She's just a stupid wench who likes me to get worried and shit like that!' _

He pointed at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Shut-up! You should talk Inuyasha! She probably got tired of a overly protective dog because she was talking to some wolves that like her and treat her nice!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted while he was chasing Shippo around the well.

Right when Inuyasha was going to smack Shippo to knock him unconscious, he turned around looking at the well and letting Shippo go.

A blue light came from the well "It's Kagome!!!" said a happy Shippo

"Hi Shippo, hi Inuyasha, miss me?" Kagome said cheerfully

"Yeah, we missed you a whole bunch, even though Inuyasha might deny it." he grinned widely

WHACK!

He started to whine because Inuyasha smack he head "Ow!!! Kagome!!! Inuyasha is being mean to me!!!"

She did an exhausted sigh "Inuyasha..." She looked too friendly with that smile, he knew what was going to happen.

Inuyasha covered his little doggy ears immediately and was shutting his eyes really hard, clenching his teeth, and started to whine a little.

"Be nice to Shippo for once" She said as nice as she could _'There, I'll sit him later, I don't want to right now when I just got back, that wouldn't even be any fun!'_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave Kagome a blank face, he put his hand away from his ears and crossed his arms and got his cocky attitude again and said "Feh, stupid wench, your late!" _'At least she's back where she belongs'_

"Well sorry if I am Inuyasha, Souta wanted me to help with school work, I had to help him. Not to mention I wanted to spend a little time with my family."

"Yeah right, you probably wanted to do some 'studying' for that school of yours. Feh, you just don't want to be around us" saying it as arrogant as he could

"INUYASHA, you know that's not true, Kagome loves us... Don't you Kagome?" while jumping into Kagome's arms

"Of course Shippo, Inuyasha you know I care so stop being so stubborn or I'll go back to home"

"Feh" _'Might as well if I don't want her to leave, damnit'_ "Alright lets go to Kaede's hut"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo in her arms started to walk to Kaede's place  
"Shippo, want to go to a hot spring to take a bath and relax?"

"YEAH!" Shippo was excited, he always liked bath time. "Okay, go see if Sango wants to join." " Okay, so we meet you there?" "Yup, see you there Shippo" "Okay Kagome" while jumping out her arms and racing himself to Kaede's hut to tell Sango that Kagome was back and wanted to know it she wanted to come along and take a bath at the hot spring nearby.

* * *

When he arrived there he saw an unconscious Miroku with a hand mark on his face. Shippo sighed but didn't feel sorry, he jumped on Sango's shoulder. "Sango, want to go to the springs with me and Kagome?" 

"Sure Shippo, where's Kagome though?" asked curiously while getting up

"She's walking with Inuyasha, she said she would meet us there" jumping off Sango's shoulder

"Okay, Kirara, watch the peeping tom" She glared at the now conscious monk

"Who, me?" asked a confused Miroku but with slight grin

"No, I was talking to Shippo, of course you!!! Come on Shippo, lets go" she said with some anger

After that Sango and Shippo came out of the hut to while Kirara watched Miroku.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were just talking about the fact that Inuyasha claimed she was late, but then they just stopped arguing because Kagome didn't want to fight with Inuyasha just yet so she just gave him a 'I'm going to sit you' look. He never did like that look, it scared him sometimes. 

She looked up at him with now a happy face. "Inuyasha, how about you just go to the hut while me Shippo and Sango take a bath, I'm sure Miroku is there, and you guys can prepare a fire, that way when we come back, I'll make some ramen for everyone, I'll make yours exactly how you like it " _'That should make him happy'_

"Feh! Fine, get back before sundown or else" _'Yay, ramen!!!'_

"Ok, I will, don't worry, and if I don't, you can just yell at me as much as you want"

"Heh, alright" He added a smirk knowing that if she was late he would get to yell alot _'She better not be late! I like my ramen!!!'_

"Okay, see you later Inuyasha"

"Hey wait! Why don't you make ramen now and go take a bath later?"

"Inuyasha... Sango and Shippo are probably there already waiting for me" She made it sound obvious to make her point

"So?"

"Just wait till we come back" She started to walk away

He started growl at her being a little angry "Fine then!"

Inuyasha watched her carefully move to go towards the springs while getting started to gather some wood so Miroku can start a fire for when the girls and Shippo returned. _'It's great knowing that Kagome is back, and safe'_ After cutting a tree he cut it in smaller pieces and brought about 15 small wood logs for them to use he went back to the hut.

* * *

"Hey monk, seems Kirara is keeping a close watch on you" he smirked 

"I see you're having fun, what's with the wood?" he curiously asked

"Feh, Kagome said that if I got some wood for a fire she would make ramen for dinner"

Miroku lifted an eyebrow "Ah, I see, so I suppose you'll obey to anything she says when it comes to ramen, aye Inuyasha?"

"Why... you..." Whack

"I was only observing, you didn't have to use anger" He was rubbing his head know there'll be a bump there soon

"I'll do what ever I want monk, and Kagome doesn't control me with her ramen, it's just been awhile since I hade some" He tried to defend himself easily

"I see, well I'll be in the hut talking to Lady Kaede about our shard hunting"

"Feh, fine with me"

With what was said, Miroku and Kirara went inside to talk to priestess Kaede and Inuyasha had jumped into a tree watching the surroundings around the hut.

Within 5 minutes he saw something move but didn't care for it looked like a flock of crows coming out of the trees not far from the hut.


	2. At the hot springs

**Chapter 2**

At the hot spring 

"Hey Kagome, it's about time you got here" Sango said while wetting her hair in the spring water

"Hi Sango, Inuyasha wanted me to cook ramen for him before having a bath with you and Shippo as usually." She rolled her eyes because it was a basic rutine with him. "Having fun?" She smiled

"Yeah, Shippo is somewhere about" looking around for him

Sango and Kagome around for him because usually the little guy would be shouting for Kagome since she got to the springs.

"CANNON BALL!!!" shouted Shippo forming himself into a cannon ball

"Ah!!" Sango and Kagome screamed then they all laughed

Inuyasha heard Kagome and Sango scream so he ran from the village to the springs where he heard screaming. He got there and stopped in front of them.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Inuyasha said to them thinking that they were in trouble

"AH PEVERT!" they screamed even louder, Kagome threw her brush at him to make him look away

"What the hell Kagome! You and Sango both screaming; making me think that you're being attacked! He said with his backed turned to them, also to hide his blushing though he's accidentally seen them naked a few times because they've screamed during their bath time before

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha, Shippo did a cannon ball in the water and scared us, so we kinda screamed" Kagome tried to say it with innocence and started to look at Sango and started a small talk saying how they scream at bath time and gets Inuyasha's attention but only because he's protective.

"Feh, stupid kid, I should've killed him after I killed the two Thunder Brothers" he smirked and turned around toward the girls and Shippo knowing that they covered their bodies by now and kept dunking Shippo head in the water, bringing his head above the water, back and forth till he could catch his breath to yell for Kagome

"Kagome!!! Inuyasha's being mean to me!!!" Shippo whined and it got Kagome's attention

sigh "Sit boy"

SPLASH!!! Inuyasha's face was in the water making him fall in but not on purpose.

"Damn... you... Kagome..." his head hit a rock in the water, is that deep, only about 3 feet deep

"Yeah yeah, I know 'I'll pay for it.' Just go to the hut, will be there in a few" Kagome tried to help Inuyasha get his head out of the water because the spell didn't really wore off completely yet.

"Grr... curse you and your incantation on me! Feh, hurry up... Miroku is getting hungry" but then all of a sudden his stomach growled but only loud enough for Kagome to hear it because she helped him out.

"Okay, we will" she said giggling and whispered "Next don't use Miroku as an excuse for you being hungry okay?"

"Feh!" he walked away crossing his arms little embarrassed; he hated it when she knew what he didn't want her to know like the fact he was hungry.

Sango Shippo and Kagome put their clothes on and headed to the hut a little after Inuyasha left, they took their time so they could talk more. Little did they know that Naraku was watching close by them; watching from a tree above them. "Pitiful humans" Just then Naraku a sent a small poison-ness insect to inject poison inside Kagome's neck without her knowing, and none of her friends will know as well, then he left as if nothing happened.

Sango thought she heard something and looked up and saw a shadow of a person for a minute _What's that? It must be my imagination, oh well'_ and shrugged it off.

"Hey Inuyasha, were they under attacked?" Miroku said curiously

"Feh, Shippo scared them, but I did feel an evil aura but got distracted when Kagome 'sat' me" he grumbled about it.

"Ah, I see, you saw them naked again?" he said cheerfully "Lucky" he whispered trying to not let Inuyasha hear him

"HOW AM I LUCKY WHEN I GET SMACKED IN THE HEAD?!" he was still little embarrassed but yet got angry towards the pervert to make the embarrassment leave his face.

Miroku just gave Inuyasha a big smirk while Inuyasha just kept on with his word 'feh'

Shippo was in Kagome's arms (usually is), Sango and Kagome had now got to the hut noticing that Miroku and Inuyasha were talking _'I think their talking about us screaming because Inuyasha is starting to blush again when he just yelled about getting smacked in the head'_

"Hi guys!" Kagome said

"Oh, Lady Kagome, hi!" Miroku in response

"Kagome can we eat now, I'm starting to get a little hungry" Shippo was whining a little but also trying to spare Inuyasha because he knew he would get angry and yell at Kagome.

"Sure Shippo, besides, I don't think you're the only one who's hungry anyways" Kagome said in laughter taking a glimpse of Inuyasha, he just shifted his head because his pride was taking over, it just made her laugh lightly more.

"Yay!" Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran around Kirara

"Feh" _'Finally she's going to cook, I'm starved!!!'_ as Inuyasha sat in the tree where he was earlier and was above them pretending that he was looking up and not looking at Kagome and Sango at the fire.

While Kagome was fixing some ramen for dinner. Kirara and Shippo were playing around, Miroku went to get some more firewood just incase they ran out, Inuyasha still in the tree, and Sango was just talking to Kagome and watching the two little demons play around. Sango started to notice that Kagome was begging to look a little tired. "Kagome, are you tired?" she said with concern and curiosity. Kagome didn't understand why she asked if she was tired. "No, I'm not tired, why Sango?" she sounded confused. "Well, since we've returned from the springs you've seemed to be lacking, as if your were tired, you're acting like you did when the black priestess's snake bit and poisoned you, I'm not sure." Inuyasha's ear twitched their way to listen to their conversation. "I have felt a little strange, but it's nothing serious" Kagome smiled a Sango to assure her. "Okay Kagome, if your sure" she bought the act though didn't believe her.

Miroku just returned and place the firewood near the tree Inuyasha was in. "Good timing Miroku, the ramen is done. "Ok, thanks Lady Kagome" he started to eat the ramen. Kagome walked up to the tree Inuyasha was at "Inuyasha, your ramen is done." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and took the ramen "Feh, about time Kagome" he said as he greedily took the ramen. Then she stuck her tongue at him "Next time I'll take longer for you" and started to walk back and gave ramen to Shippo and Sango. Inuyasha just grunted and glared for a minute then sat next to Kagome at the fire as he usually did.

Shippo was in Kagome's lap when she sat down "Kagome, aren't you going to eat? he sound like he was curious as when Sango was about her looking tired. "Nah, I'm not hungry, just eat up Shippo" she again smiled to assure him also. He had pondered a little bit "Okay Kagome, if you're sure, but you never skip a meal with us." he continued to eat. They all ate quietly; Miroku looked at Kagome across the fire, seeing that she was dozing off a bit. "Lady Kagome, why don't you go into the hut and sleep, you look tired" she snapped out of it "Huh? Oh no, it's okay, I'm fine Miroku" while shaking her head _'What's wrong with me, why am I acting like this?'_

Inuyasha looked at her seeing that she did look a bit tired "Kagome, go inside the hut and get some sleep." Inuyasha said while trying to hide the voice of him being concerned for her

"Inuyasha, I'm fine" trying to smile to tell him she was, but Inuyasha knew about her smiles and so it didn't work

"No, you seem tired and even look it, and you don't even have an appetite to eat. So go in the hut and rest to feel better. That way we can go shard hunting tomorrow."

"I'm fine Inuyasha, how many times do I have to say it"

"Kagome... stop, I know what you're trying to do, you're just trying to make us think your okay, and you've done this before in the past."

"Why don't you believe me!" she put Shippo where she sat and walked in Inuyasha's Forest "I'm going on a walk"

They all were curious about her "Kagome, come back" Sango said to her but she didn't listen

"Something is wrong with Kagome and I not like the look of it" Kaede while going towards the group.

"Kaede, do you know what's wrong with her, I'm getting worried" Shippo looked down sadly missing her already even if it was just a walk

"Have ye not noticed that she has been acting strange?"


	3. What's with Kagome?

**Chapter 3**

What's with Kagome? 

"Feh, she just wanted to go on a walk, you heard her you old hag" He looked at Keade, then the way that Kagome left, and it wasn't toward the well, but it was toward Goshinboku

"Inuyasha, did ye feel an evil aura earlier?" trying to get his attention towards her

Inuyasha looked toward Kaede "Only for a minute, before Kagome said that 'sit' command" he growled because his right still had a little water in it.

"I felt it also, but it was a bit far to where I could barely sense exactly who or what it was" Miroku had interrupted on purpose

"So did I, but I also feel something different about Kagome, for it feels that she is growing yet too weak for it to be sickness" Kaede said to both Inuyasha and Miroku

"Her body was really cold, almost like ice, then I went on her and warmed her when I was in her lap Kaede, is that bad?" Shippo seemed puzzled

"Feh, your always in her lap, you're like a pet!" Inuyasha yelled in his little face

"Well at least I try to keep her warm because I care; you won't even cover her with your haori when we're around because of your stupid pride! Plus last time I heard, cats and dogs were pets, not foxes!"

"FEH!" WHACK Shippo got smacked on the head hard "YOU NEVER SHUT UP!"

"Not when I'm right!" Shippo snapped; trying to be brave

WHACK "SHUT UP YOU RUNT!"

Shippo stopped so he could stop getting hit in the head but still growled but then looked at Kaede waiting for to answer his question.

"Ye should not fear..." she turned to look at Kirara "Kirara, will ye go in the forest to watch Kagome?"

"Meow" Kirara had then transformed into the huge cat demon and followed slowly yet quietly in the direction Kagome went.

"Kaede, when Kagome and I were coming back, I thought I had seen a shadow in the tree, Inuyasha were you watching us when we were coming back?"

"No, after I left you and her at the springs I walked here to the hut, talked to Miroku, and stayed in the tree till Kagome was done cooking" he took a moment "Besides, I didn't want to get attacked by Kagome with her brush or incantation words that make me acquainted with the damn earth!"

"But... If that wasn't you... who was it?"

"Wait!" Inuyasha said as a scent hit his nose. "I... I think I smell... I think that I smell blood, and it's not just anyone's blood, it smells like it's Kagome's blood" he stood up getting more concerned by the moment "She's losing a little but the smell is getting stronger,." _'Is... Is she coming back?'_

They had all stood up, Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder; Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention because he was to concerned about what was coming their way. Out of the shadowy forest of the night Kirara had Kagome in her mouth by her shirt. "Kagome!" they all shouted. She looked unconscious went Kirara set her down slowly. "Inuyasha! There's something evil in her neck! I see it! She's bleeding there!" Kaede yelled out to him "What? I don't see anything! I smell it but I don't see it!"

In the tree that Inuyasha was in early, Naraku had suddenly appeared there, just laughing at them like he was a maniac "Ha ha ha, I had my insects poison her without anyone to know it." "Naraku! You bastard!" "Don't worry Inuyasha, I planned this to happen, with in 5 days after the sunset then, she will die, nothing can save her, the poison has affected her whole body by now." Naraku said it calmly so that Inuyasha's anger would rise. "Naraku! You shall die now!!!" he swung his sword at Naraku but he left, but the words of Naraku still echoed in his ears.

"Kagome..." he turned towards. Everyone ran to her. "Kagome wake up!" Shippo said lying on her chest. "We must get her inside the hut quickly" Miroku said. Inuyasha had picked her up in bridal style into Kaede's hut. Sango was getting scared "Kaede, is there anything we can do?" but looking into her eyes she was thinking she knew the answer was no. "Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha said with his bands hiding his face. "You should've said something to us you stupid girl!" he sounded angry but only because he was scared.

Kagome's eyes barely started to open and saw a red blur knowing it was Inuyasha "Sorry, I didn't know" she laughed a little but it started to hurt "I felt a shard but the I ended up wanting to see Goshinboku and my neck started to be a pain. Sorry that I didn't get the shard Inuyasha."

"Kagome" he put her down on the left side of the hut. "Your such a stupid girl! Why weren't you telling us something was wrong!" he grabbed her arm and it was like Shippo said _'She's ice cold'_

She looked away from him to the wall and started to frown. " I didn't know something was wrong until you told me to go to sleep, and if i was sick or something, I would slow everyone down and we'd have to stop hunting for shards."

"YOUR DAMN LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN THOSE SHARDS!" He shouted then calmed himself quickly "Now go to sleep, this time listen"

Kagome turned back to him and nodded, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, Inuyasha was surprised how fast she went to sleep _'Wow, she was really tired'_

Kaede coughed in a way to get everyone's attention "Ye must find Myouga, surely he might be able to help Kagome" The others were shocked because they forgotten all about him "That's right! He said he would be in the next village not far from here" Miroku explained. "Let's go get him!" Sango said while not waiting any longer. "Inuyasha are you coming?" They said in curiosity, "No, I'll stay here with Kagome, I won't leave her side; she never left me no matter what happened!" He exclaimed to them.

"Ye should go and help, Shippo and myself can look after Kagome for ye Inuyasha, three of ye is better than two. "Kaede with sturdy eyes looking at Inuyasha. "But, I can't... I can't leave her" he trembled as his hand was holding Kagome's; she started to wake up feeling Inuyasha trembling. "Go... Inuyasha... I'll be fine..." saying with all her strength that Kagome had. "Ka-Kagome..." he nodded to her but was angry at himself because he woke her woke up after he noticed on how tired she was. "Okay, I'll help look for Myouga, Shippo protect her with your life" looking as serious as he could be while letting Kagome's hand go to stand up "You got it Inuyasha!" After that Inuyasha took one more glance towards Kagome and headed out to the next village.


	4. Smell a wolf near by?

**Chapter 4**

Smell a wolf near by? 

After Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back and Inuyasha ran ahead and they all headed to the next village which would take about a day and a-half in their fast speed. They would not stop for anything, and if someone wanted to attack them they would go around them and kill them later when they know that Kagome would be okay.

Shippo went to go get some water for Kagome as Kaede requested. "Here Kaede, do you think we can do anything to help her?" he sounded worried "Ye should not be afraid, Kagome is a strong young women and strong priest" trying to cheer up the fox.

Shippo looked sad _'Now I know how Inuyasha felt when he couldn't help her when the poison affected her from that black priestess's snake'_ he thought while looking at Kagome noticing a light shining on her face and he looked towards the source and saw the moon and let out a heavy sigh "Please hurry back" saying aloud

Kaede noticed the little fox was getting sad and depressed "Ye should try to keep her warm for she is now turning to ice cold and I shall go fetch a blanket."

"Kaede, why is it that she is getting colder so quickly, this is exactly how cold she was when i went on her lap to keep her warm?"

"I'm not sure, poison usually makes the human body hot, but she is cold, this might be a different type of poison I have not encountered before, I shall make one in here to see if it'll help"

They finally made it to the village on the second day the left the hut.

"Myouga!!" they all shouted. "MYOUGA GET OVER HERE!" Inuyasha said as loud as he could, but there was nothing. So they kept looking around to try and find him quickly.

"What if we don't find him in time?" Sango thought aloud

"we ARE going to find him in time, you got that!" snapped Inuyasha, he scared Sango without meaning to, but he wasn't to blame. They were all scared about losing Kagome, she was the only thing that kept them all together.

"Don't start, now is not the time, lets just hurry up and find Myouga" Miroku strictly giving orders to them not to fight

"Fine by me" Inuyasha left them to look for Myouga; shouting his name loudly

Miroku thought it would be a perfect opportunity to grope Sango but the Kirara growled an scared the hell out of Miroku.

"Keep your distance you lecher, this isn't time!" Sango yelled

Kaede had been watching Kagome still trying to get her body heat back, it got worse each day no matter how much heat the flames gave and Shippo gave her his warmth, nothing was helping. All of a sudden something was outside. "That sounds like a whirl-wind not far from here does it not?"

Shippo was waking up from Kaede's voice a little bit sleepy "Huh, whirl-wind? Oh no! It's Kouga!" he said while getting up

"Who is Kouga?" Kaede asked

"Kouga is that wolf demon who fell in love Kagome, the one that Inuyasha doesn't like and get jealous of him." he simply explained "The one I drew a picture of when the birds of paradise came and beat him up and Inuyasha killed them. Then Kagome helped Kouga escape from Inuyasha and they started to fight."

"Ah yes, I remember now from your drawings not long ago"

Suddenly the whirl-wind stopped. Kouga started to enter the hut.

"Hey Kagome! I caught your scent and I..." he paused as he looked at her "KAGOME!"

He was startled because she looked pale, when he touch her face it was ice cold; his whole body got goose-bumps. He stood up immediately because of the chills.

"Ye do not need to yell" trying to make him lower his voice. He knelt back down to Kagome in shock "Kagome... what... what happened?" he kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Naraku put poison in her so the others went to get Myouga so he could get the poison out, you shouldn't be here, Inuyasha will get mad if he finds out" Shippo said while trying to make him leave. "Mutt-face let this happen to her!?" "Will ye calm down, this surprised us all." After hearing that Kouga tried to calm down. "Ye should leave, this is not the time for ye to be here, this is not even ye territory, and Inuyasha will be furious if you are here when he arrives." Kagome started to move her head when Kaede said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're awake" Kouga sounded happy a little. "Yes, but you should go, I don't want any fights to happen, okay?" and she was out cold after she spoke (literally). Kouga listened to his 'love' and nodded, and then he left quickly in a whirl-wind as she told him to. Shippo was very glad that he was gone now and was back to resting next to Kagome while Kaede was washing Kagome's face with a warm wash cloth, trying to get some color in her face. Kaede was getting more by the minute with each breath Kagome let out went slower and stay at that pace for three hours then get worse.

She was going to tell Shippo that she was afraid she wouldn't make it, but she didn't want him to be any more scared than he was... Not to mention that he was asleep

_'The poor little guy acts like a son to Kagome, but if she dies, Shippo would lose another piece of his heart as he did for his real parents. Wait, why think this, I'm a priestess! I need to think positive!'_

Kaede then looked at both Kagome and Shippo; seeing that Shippo usually slept with her and didn't mind.

_'Now that I think of it. That act like mother and son. Kagome protects Shippo while Shippo tries hard to protect her like how he tried to get rid of Kouga. Oh my, if Inuyasha was here, he would throw a very big tantrum about it all knowing Kouga was here'_

Kaede looked outside to see the stars around the moon and then lay down to go to sleep for the next day to come forth.

Sorry that it's shorter but I get really busy, not to mention so much to do XD;


	5. Findong Myouga

**Chapter 5**

Finding Myouga

"MYOUGA YOU BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU, KAGOME NEEDS YOU GOD DAMNIT!!!" Inuyasha was getting angry. Miroku searched around the women and then "Ow!" smack he saw a flattened flea "Greeting and salutation Miroku" Myouga said trying to un-flatten himself. "MYOUGA!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha immediately towards them as did Sango." Good, we got Myouga, quickly lets go, it's almost sunrise and she won't have much time left!" Inuyasha said while getting ready to run back to the hut. "Did I miss something here?" Myouga was confused while being on Miroku's shoulder hurrying towards the hut on Kirara's back with Sango. "When Kagome and Sango were coming back from the spring, Naraku made an insect put poison in her, and if we don't get there soon she'll die at sunset in two days"

"SHUT UP! SHE AIN'T GOING TO DIE! YOU GOT THAT!" Inuyasha was angry because he knew what would happen, so Inuyasha and Kirara picked up the speed.

It was a fast but silent ride/run for them the rest of the way because Inuyasha was still furious on what was said earlier before leaving the village.

"Kagome... hold on, Inuyasha must've found him by now" Shippo was scared and then wrapped himself into a ball next to Kagome to keep her warm. _'You can't leave us, we need you'_ he thought. "Ship...po..." trying to speak but her throat was turn dark purple, almost black. "Kagome!" he quickly jumped and look toward her "Kagome, are you okay? Are you getting better? Need something?" he kept asking questions one after another. "Calm down... I not... going to... leave you...I'm always... with you..." She tired to say it with out stopping but it was getting hard to breathe for her. "Ka-Kagome" Shippo started to cry a little. "I know, and you always will be with me, can I ask you a question Kagome?" Kagome just nodded and Shippo took it as a yes "Can I call you mommy?" Kagome just nodded again, Shippo was happy, but still had a sad face on, he was still afriad.

"Shippo, ye must let Kagome rest, in the mean time you must keep her warm still. This blanket shall help her some and I shall bring more wood for the fire." "Kay, but Kaede, didn't you said that something might be in Kagome's neck?" he tried to stop crying "That's right, I should take a look." Kaede turn Kagome around and saw something that looked like a needle. "This is the source that poisoned her" she quickly tried to take it out but Kagome screamed because it was in her dug into her skin and system. Flocks of birds left the trees near the hut, you could hear her scream from miles from such pain.

Inuyasha and the others heard her scream, it kinda hurt Inuyasha's sensitive doggy ears but ignored it and started to get worried even though he didn't show it because of the others.

Kirara started to growl some because it hurt her ears too.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear that? That sounded like Kagome!" Sango said to him

"Damn, she better not be dieing, KAGOME, WE'RE COMING!!!" shouting from his lungs

"It might be the poison! It might be getting to her now or so I would presume during this predicament." Miroku explained

"She must be in alot of pain if she can scare so many birds away" Myouga tried to have some humor

"SHUT MYOUGA, NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!" Inuyasha snapped at him _'Kagome, please be alright'_

Every few hours they would try to get the needle out. It took so long that she only had one day and a half of life left.

"Shippo, I'll hold her while ye try to get it out, it may stop the rest of the poison that is not in her, but the poison might be done by now" she quickly said holding on to her.

"Uh... Right" he slowly and nervously tried to grab the needle "Sorry if this hurts Kagome" he close his eyes and quickly pulled out the needle, then Kagome had let out an agonizing scream though it sounded hoarse. Blood started to come out from the back of her neck, and Kaede bandaged it quickly for her. "Put the needle in that rag over there. Good job for ye took it out quickly" she then covered Kagome again in the warm blanket.

"I'll go wait for the others to return outside" Shippo started to walk outside then immediately came back inside not a second later. "THEIR HERE!" Then Inuyasha and the others ran inside "Is Kagome alright? We heard her scream alot!" Inuyasha was a little panicky about it and look to Kagome and touched her head "She's...still ice cold" Kagome's eyes twitched when she felt Inuyasha's hand on her head.

Kagome turned her head slowly to look into Inuyasha's eye, they always made her warm, but not this time, she quickly closed her eyes. It startled Inuyasha because she didn't give a smile, but he saw the pain she felt through her eyes, and he didn't like it one little bit.

"Ye should not worry about Kagome's scream, Inuyasha. Shippo took out the needle that caused the poison and was in Kagome's neck very deep." trying to make Inuyasha calm down some. He just kept looking at Kagome but nodded to Kaede to let her know he heard her.

"Inuyasha, why don't ye help Kagome get warm with Shippo, it might help her." Inuyasha ear twitched not taking an eye off Kagome. "If I do that she might yell at me later." he said quietly "But ye want her to get better fast yes?" Inuyasha nodded

Inuyasha was a little nervous about this, he picked he body slowly to let her lean in his chest, and Shippo went on her lap. _'Hehe, now's a good time'_ "Inuyasha" Shippo carefully went off her lap "Put your haori on her since it's already warm because of you" Inuyasha really wanted to the whole time but would be embarrassed about them seeing him being nice. "Fine" he rested her head on his lap so he could remove the haori from his body and then placed Kagome back on his chest and wrapped her in the haori, Shippo then went back into Kagome's lap and rested on her. Shippo fell asleep, and so did Kagome. Inuyasha had his eyes half opened, half closed.

Sango and Kaede looked at them without Inuyasha knowing it so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. _'Those three actually cute like that'_ Sango thought and looked up at Miroku who was looking outside resting his body on the door frame.

Inuyasha would've actually enjoyed this if Kagome wasn't poisoned and ice cold.

Miroku couldn't really handle so much silence, then something came to his mind _Oh my god! We already forgot!' _"Myouga, can you try to get the poison out?" Everyone looked in shocked


	6. Is this the end?

**Chapter 6**

Is this the end? 

Miroku almost forgot till Myouga jumped back on his shoulder and Myouga nodded to Miroku and said "Myouga is on the way!" he tried to sound like a super hero and started to drink the poison from Kagome. "Gah, to much poison Lord Inuyasha, I could not get it all" He was now the size of Shippo rolling around like a ball. Kagome started to open her eyes a little and looked around the room but saw Inuyasha's face about 2 feet away from hers but he was blurry but she could tell it was him because he knew how he felt like when she laid up against him. "Inu... yasha?" Inuyasha's ears perked up "The one and only" he tried to smile.

They were all happy that she was a little better and the fact that she had some color to her skin now. They all stayed where they were because Inuyasha was still a little bit edgy because they were around.

"Sango, I think we should go outside for a while" Miroku wanted to give Inuyasha time with Kagome seeing it might be their last. Myouga was resting in the hut near a corner and Kaede went to talk to Miroku and Sango. Shippo was sound asleep on his mothers lap still

"Lady Kaede, do you think Kagome will make it, today is her last day after all and shows not much progress?" Miroku looked up towards her wanting a response.  
"I'm not sure; Kagome looked in a lot of pain even when I had put a blanket on her."

Sango started to cry a little "She can't die, we need her." starting to hold the little Kirara closely to her.

"Sango, don't worry, she can make it, she has a strong heart and can pull threw." '_I hope'_ Miroku didn't give any expression; he didn't even look at her, that made Sango even more worried

Meanwhile, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome to keep her a little warm and tried to make her more comfortable. He move Kagome a little so she could hear what he would have to say. "Kagome you have to stay here!" his voice was loud but soft "You can't leave us. We won't have to go shard hunting anymore, I promise." His bangs were hiding his eyes hold her waist tightly. One tear fell from his face (I know he doesn't cry, because yeah, one time won't hurt) "No Inuyasha... I like shard hunting... that way... you can have your dream... of becoming a full-demon, that way you won't have to think less about WHAT you are and start to think of then WHO you are." She had a low voice but smiled sweetly. "I don't care about being a damn full-demon! You showed me that I should be happy about who I am no matter what I am, you showed me friendship, kindness, when I'm around you I'm natural, but if I was a demon I might lose it all!" "But... but, it's... your dream... isn't it?"

"What good is a dream when it will become soon a nightmare and lose you?"

She smiled sweetly and turned her head away. "Inuyasha"

He looked towards her face "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor, and be with the others for a while, okay?"

"No, I'll stay here"

"Please, just this once" she closed her eyes as if she was going to sleep

He nodded because he didn't want to argue with her in her condition "Fine... I'll be back in a few" and leaned over to kiss her forehead and put her head on the ground where she was before he put her on his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha" he nodded as he left the room

"Inuyasha, is she getting better?" Sango stood up and asked with Kirara in her arms trying not to cry.

he nodded to her but didn't make any eye contact, also that he was looking towards the ground. His head down so his bangs would hide his face again "She's going to make it damnit!" he sat down next to Kaede across Sango and Miroku still looking worried. "Yes, of course Inuyasha" Miroku agreed with him but had false in his voice.

"Hey, old hag, why did I smell the wimpy wolf's scent on Kagome?" He forgot to ask her earlier when he was running inside the hut yesterday night.

"He had came to see Kagome, but Kagome told him to leave so you would not harm him"

"Feh, she knows I'll kill him soon enough." he said with a smirk though no one could see it.

"Kouga seemed nice, shall ye kill a friend of Kagome"

"Grr, I don't care." He snarled at her and started to stand up

"Inuyasha, calm down" Miroku said it as if it was an order, Inuyasha didn't want to listen to him but he did. Miroku walked up to the hut and leaned against it because it was only like 20ft away or so.

"Inuyasha, did Naraku tell you why he wanted to kill Kagome?" asked Miroku

Inuyasha looked at him slightly confused "Not that I remember, why?"

Kaede realized something. "Ye don't think he bargained with my..." "I think so" Miroku interrupted her

"Who? What? Bargain with who? And why?" Sango asked Miroku

"Naraku may have made some type of bargain with Kikyou, Kikyou has only been the undead because she had a little of her soul that she claimed Kagome took from her. When Kagome dies and departs from the world, her entire soul will return to Kikyou, with that Kikyou will be once more the living." He didn't even want to say it.

"NO! Kikyou would never!" Inuyasha snapped

"INUYASHA FACE IT! Kikyou wants to probably live and eventually try once again to take you to hell with her. But then again, why care Inuyasha?" He said getting anger

"What do you mean 'why care'?" he said in a confused tone

"You always wanted to be with Kikyou you bastard! If Kagome dies, that means you get your wish! Kagome told me that one day this might happen, do you know what she said!!! She said if she died she would know her soul would go to Kikyou, then Inuyasha can be happy with the women that he so ever loved!" Sango yelled at him starting to cry in Kirara's fur, Miroku sat next to her trying to comfort her without acting like a pervert

"Either way Inuyasha, you'll be happy if Kagome does die because you will have your long lost Kikyou back now won't you!" Miroku said comforting Sango

"Why would Kagome say that? I would be happy that Kikyou's alive! But not if it costs Kagome's life!" He started to raise his voice after he asked Sango his question.

"Kagome said she wouldn't care if she died because she knew that if she did, she would die happily knowing that you would be happy because you would have a living Kikyou with you! Don't you understand! She wants you to be happy, even if it hurts her and costs her own life you bastard!" Sango kept yelling at him, crying even more now

Inuyasha ears dropped down as if he got very depressed _'Kagome would give her life away... just to make me happy? But... why?'_ He thought in his mind but he was shocked because Sango answered him as if she was just reading his mind

"She would do anything to make you happy because she loved you!"

_'She... She loved me!? All this time... and I... I never knew!? I can tell her that I love her. But this is so much... She would do anything for me even if it costed her life, just to make me happy, just because she loved me... Sango is right... I am... a bastard'_

He felt so guilty knowing all of this just now, just at the edge of Kagome's death...

He was trying to sink all this in that he didn't even the sun was almost gone!


	7. Goodbye Kagome

**Chapter 7**

Goodbye Kagome 

Shippo started to wake up from the position on Kagome's lap/stomach (he was now laying across her stomach but was a little bit on her lap). He got off of her and walked up to her face. "Hi Kagome... feel better?" he looked so cheerful because he knew that Myouga took out most of the poison inside her, he was then starting to get scared because she was starting breathe slower and slower. To Shippo, it looked like she was she breathing only 1 every two minutes. "Ka-Ka-Kagome??? Are you... okay?" he said with some fear in him. Kagome's eyes opened slowly and a little.

"Bye...Shippo...I'm...with...you...always..." Shippo started to cry "Kagome, you can't leave us!" "Don't...worry...tell Inuyasha...I'm...sorry. And I'll... see... you... soon" After that she stopped breathing and left with a smile. "No... Mommy" he shook her trying to wake her up, she had gave him no response. "KAGOME!!!" Shippo was crying, sobbing, and yelling loudly. "Shippo, what happened...!?" Just then Inuyasha looked at Kagome he was as shocked as ever. "No...No... NO!!! KAGOME!!!" he shouted as loud as he tried to get Kagome to wake. "No... she can't be" Sango cried into Miroku's robe, Miroku was crying a little but was trying to hold it in, he kept stroking Sango's back. It wasn't the time to stroke her butt. Myouga woke up from Inuyasha and Shippo's yelling and saw the dead girl and started to cry. "This is my fault that I couldn't drain all the poison" he said out loud to himself.

Shippo was still crying but went towards a crying Kirara. While Inuyasha was shaking Kagome, wanting her to wake up. "Come on Kagome, wake up, please, wake up! Tell me to sit! Open your eyes!" Shaking her harder and harder. Miroku placed out his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with his other hand around Sango. "Inuyasha... stop, she's... not with us... look at the sun" they all turned around... "The sun... sunrise, it's... it's gone... no..." Inuyasha shed another tear "Kagome, how... how could you do this to us!?" He hugged the dead girl. Shippo tried to stop crying "Inuyasha..." "What!" he didn't even bother to look at Shippo "Kagome wanted me to tell you something to you" Inuyasha looked up to the crying Shippo "She wanted me to tell you..." he tried hard to say something but nothing wouldn't really come out. "She said that she was sorry..."

Inuyasha stared at Shippo and then to Kagome "Is that why she didn't want me in here with her?" Then he had just remembered.

_Flashback_

_She smiled sweetly and turned her head away. "Inuyasha"_

_He looked towards her face "Yeah?"_

_"Do me a favor, and be with the others for a while, okay?"_

_end flashback_

"That's why; she didn't want me to see her die" He said lightly

"What do ye mean, Inuyasha" Kaede asked curiously

"Kagome had turned her head and looked towards the sun; I didn't bother taking my eyes off her, and she asked me to go outside for awhile because she knew she wasn't going to make it... I... I can't believe I listened to her!!! That's why she wanted to say sorry to me! Damn!" He was so upset then he stormed out of the door, kicking the dirt, punches rocks, trees, anything in his path.

"At least he's not complaining about 'not protecting' her or anything like that" Sango mumbled

Little did she know, Inuyasha heard her, loud and clearly... it made his heart ache alot

_'I couldn't protect her... I couldn't protect her from are biggest enemy, the one time I can't protect her, I can't help her, and she gets killed from it... Why couldn't it be me? Why does he kill the ones that I truly love!'_

Miroku wanted him to feel even more worse "Don't worry Sango, Kagome is most likely happy, soon she will give her heart and soul to Kikyou... all for Inuyasha, that why the smile is on her face... all for Inuyasha"

"Ye must relax Inuyasha! Kagome would not want ye to be mad about her death, that's why she had apologized. She wanted you to control your frustration most likely" She tried to say anything to calm him down but wouldn't work. He acted like he was crushed into hundreds, practically millions of pieces.

"Poor Inuyasha... Sango, will ye help me put Kagome in priest clothing and burn her and put her ashes into a grave?" She wasn't really happy to say any of it.

"Uh... yes Kaede, I'll help you, Miroku, go outside and maybe try to cheer up Inuyasha? I think that he really needs it." Sango looked sad yet tried to have a happy face on her.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do with Inuyasha, but I think I'll wait awhile for him to cool off some, he probably wants to be alone." He was watching Inuyasha for the hut door, it hurt him to see him in such pain.

Inuyasha couldn't take it it anymore, his knuckles were bloody from the rocks and trees he was hitting so much that he ran to Goshinboku to see if it would cheer him up. _'Kagome once told me that she always went to Goshinboku when she felt bad in her time' _

He reached Goshinboku and immediately jumped into a branch and started to remember all those times he had with Kagome... the first time they met, their first fight, first battle, first laugh, he was remembering all those times that he had spent with Kagome. "I was able to give her something, the things she always gave me when she was so worried..." he took one long sigh "I shed tear for her from my heart... I'm sorry that it was all I could give you... my Kagome" He just kept looking at the dark sky and he saw Kagome's dace turning her face to him and smiled "...Kagome..."

"Miroku? Sango wanted his attention to ask him a question

"Hmm? What is it Sango?"

"Is it possible to bring her back?"

"I doubt it Sango" he sighed heavily "I really do doubt it."


	8. Chat through the hearts and minds

**Chapter 8**

Chat through the hearts and minds 

Inuyasha was still on a branch of Goshinboku; the tree that Kagome had freed him from. His eyes were closed and tried some deep thinking. _'Kagome, why did you go, I'm so sorry that we couldn't help you, I'm so sorry that I failed in protecting you, we just needed a little more time'_ He closed his eyes tighter to think of her and all of a sudden he heard a voice _'Inuyasha, don't worry about me, so don't beat yourself up giggles' _Inuyasha heard the voice inside his head

_'I know that voice... Ka-Kagome? Where are you?' 'Inuyasha relax, I'm right here, don't need to freak out you know' 'Kagome, please come back to us, I can't go on without you' 'Sure you can, I'm in your heart' 'my... my heart?' 'Yes, and I will always be there' 'Of course, I know that, but still... that's not good enough' 'Oh Inuyasha... you'll never change will you? Nothing is ever good enough for you.' 'Wh-what, what do you mean?' 'It doesn't matter, just be happy, things will get better, I'm sure of it' ' How can I be happy with you not around?...' 'You will know, besides you have Kikyou, or at least you will soon' 'I don't care, I want you to understand Kagome, Kikyou doesn't mean everything to me! You mean alot to me to!' 'I'm not going to argue with you but... I have to go now, but don't worry about anything okay? Just be happy, that's what I wanted for you this whole time, ever since I broke the Shikon Jewel and started to have feelings for you' 'Kagome no! Wait! Please!' 'Goodnight... Inuyasha' _Inuyasha's eye's opened wide and gasped. "Was that... a dream? Or... was it... real?"

He put his hand next to his heart "Kagome" in a soft voice "it must have been real... but what did she mean" He jumped out of the tree and walked to the hut where he saw Miroku. "Inuyasha, feel any better?" He looked to him as if nothing had happened "Yeah I guess, why are you out here?" "They are preparing Kagome to burn her to put the ashes in a grave." He said it while looking down "I see, I'll talk to them before they burn her corpse." "Why may I ask" "I'm not sure... but we'll have to wait" "If you think she will return to us Inuyasha, it will be impossible" "Grr, Shut up monk!"

'_Shippo...Shippo' 'Huh? Mommy?' 'Yes Shippo, it's me' 'Mommy, I don't see you, where are you, I miss you so much!' 'Don't worry about that okay, So how are you doing??' 'I'm fine, Kaede and Sango on dressing you and they said they're going to put your ashes into a grave when they make your grave and burn your body' 'Um... that's nice to know that their going to burn my body... kind of... but I'm glad your okay, I'm sorry you had to see me during the time you did' 'I don't understand mommy' 'Oh well, it's okay, promise me something?' 'Sure, anything for you!' 'Promise me to make sure Inuyasha and the others get in trouble?' 'You can count on me!' 'Of course, I knew I could' 'What are you going to do?' 'I don't know, but I have to go for now, okay?' 'Okay' 'Bye Shippo'_ "bye mommy" he said softly and it caught Sango and Kaede's attention "Hmm... Shippo, what is it?" Sagno and suspicious "I was talking to mommy" He made Kaede and Sango confused. Kaede understood when he said mommy though Sango was still confused "Child, what are ye talking about? Kagome is not one of living so how could ye talk? "She talked to me through my heart! Even ask Inuyasha, I bet he'd believe me!" he pouted and went outside still saying "You guys never believe me just because I'm the kid!" Inuyasha was returning from Goshinboku feeling a little bit better thanks to Kagome. Everyone had put their attention to the little fox, all wondering what was going on and ran on to Inuyasha's shoulder "Inuyasha, if I said I heard Kagome's voice would you believe me or not?!" Everyone that had their attention turned to Inuyasha. "Yeah, I believe you" he said with such confidence and Shippo gave a smile. They then started to talk about Kagome and how she was talking to both Inuyasha and Shippo, but they didn't believe them, they thought that they just missed her to much.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look, what is that?"

"That is a dragonfly. Rin, lets be going now"

Rin started to skip around Jaken "Yes Milord, Master Jaken, lets go"

"Stupid girl, master, where are we going"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him just did his normal back-off glare to Jaken

"Sorry master, I had no right to ask! Please forgive this unworthy demon!"

'_Hi Rin, it's been a while hasn't it?'_ a familiar voice said to Rin "Huh, who's there?" she spoke out with out knowing it "What is it Rin?" "Nothing Milord, Rin thought Rin heard a voice" with that said Sesshomaru had started his leave once again _'Rin, I'm surprised you don't remember me, I'm Kagome, the one who's been around Sesshomaru's brother'_ "Oh, Lady Kagome! Nice to here you, but where are you?" When she said Kagome, Sesshomaru paused and just waited for Rin to stop with her weird conversation. _'Sorry you can't see me Rin, I'm not living anymore, I'm one of the dead now, sort of'_ "No, but Lady Kagome can't be dead, how? Why?" _'Naraku put poison in my neck and so I had died because last night and I think he did it so because he thought of me as a threat to him I guess'_ "Naraku is a big butthead!" "Rin, are you talking to Kagome somehow?" Sesshomaru was curious "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" She said it in a happy yet sad tone as Sesshomaru knelt down to her "Is something wrong Rin?" he was suspicious "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome died"

She clutched his right leg and cried into it and Sesshomaru's eye had that shocked look in his eyes "You mean the wench that follows my week half-breed brother?" his eye turned to his regular state again "Yes Milord, can you help her!?" He raised an eyebrow to her "Help her?" "She helped me in my sickness when Naraku took me away and she protected me too she plays with Rin and makes Rin happy, we have to repay her for that" "Rin" "Please please please please please!" more tears came out from her "Rin, stop this" He stood up and started to walk "Please Lord Sesshomaru, she's like a mother to Rin! As Lord Sesshomaru are a father to me!" she tried to sound serious for once towards Sesshomaru while he just sighed inwardly "Lets go, now Rin" he raised his voice only a little and Rin sighed in return "Yes Milord, bye Kagome maybe we can talk again soon?" _'We might, but I'm not sure, I shall be leaving this world soon.'_ "Aw ok, so Lady Kagome won't be able to be near Rin anymore?" _'Of course you will, I'm in your heart so don't forget me okay?'_ "I'll never forget you!" _'I best be on my way now, bye'_ "Bye Lady Kagome" Rin started walking behind Sessomaru as well as Jaken was.

_'Sesshomaru, can you try being just a little nicer to Rin? She is just a little girl, and she does care about you a lot giggles' 'Lady Kagome, why do you want to talk to me? Or, communicate thru people's heart that you are in?' 'I wanted to see if there was a spot for me in you' _she giggled a little more_ 'I see, is that all?' 'No, I have a request for you' 'a request you say' 'Yes, but you have to do something for me also' 'go on about this request of yours..."_


	9. Kagome in blue flames?

**Chapter 9**

Kagome in blue flames? 

Inuyasha was around the bonfire outside the hut, wanting Kagome to come to him to communicate with her besides inside his body. "Inuyasha, do you think this will work?" Shippo wondered. "I don't know, but I have to try" he said lightly. Miroku and the others were sleeping except Inuyasha and Shippo and it was almost midnight

"_Ye must concentrate if ye want to ever talk to Kagome."_ Kaede's words echoed in Inuyasha's mind from earlier when they discussed about it and so he concentrated as if her were meditating, though Shippo tried to concentrate a little too hard and made his head was starting to hurt. After 5 minutes of concentrating, Inuyasha tried to call forth Kagome and it worked, the red and orange of the firey hot flames turned into dark and light blue flames that sent cold chills down your spine. It started to take form of a teenage girl. "It's... Kagome!" Shippo yelled out. Both opened their eyes widely and looked at the blue flames that shaped form of Kagome. "Hi Shippo, you act as if you haven't seen me in weeks" she cheerfully looked at Shippo, he was so happy and pleased. They both looked at her as happy as they could be, she petted Shippo for a minute and turned around to pause a second to look at Inuyasha. "Hi, Inuyasha, been having fun while I've been gone?" Inuyasha stood up "Kagome... I...hey wait, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'fun while you were gone'!?!?" he was angry for her to even say that, but was happy to see her busy as much.

"Kagome, how come you didn't depart yet?" Shippo was puzzled "Do you have unfinished business to take care?" Shippo asked immediately after his other question. Kagome giggle a little "I guess you can say that" as she looked towards Shippo but only to have her head look at Inuyasha to his question. "Kagome, when will you departure from our world?" Inuyasha wondered but with a worried face. "Huh? Oh, probably tomorrow but then I'm not sure." She wanted to give them humor because they still seem gloomy. "Why don't you go on a walk tomorrow? All of you, so that way you'll have something to do" Inuyasha looked towards the ground in shame because he couldn't do that with her anymore; they use to do that all the time at night when Kagome couldn't sleep, then he felt a cool breeze on his cheek, it was Kagome's hand though he wished to feel her instead of cool air from blue flaming type of hand. "I know, why don't you all go to Goshinboku?" Inuyasha looked up to her. "Goshinboku? That sounds nice." Inuyasha agreed with Kagome "Yeah, didn't you say it was the first place you went to when you arrived in this Era?" Shippo wasn't sure so he asked.

Kagome took her hand away from Inuyasha's face; he didn't like that because he missed her so much. They both looked towards Shippo "Yes Shippo, the tree is where I first went, and where Inuyasha was pinned to it there" They both stared at Kagome as she smiled at them as if she was sad. "Is there something you are not telling us?" Inuyasha asked questionably "Not at all... but I have to go for now, go to the tree and enjoy yourselves tomorrow." She giggled a little and said "I realized that it feels like I'm a guardian angel; watching over and all." They both looked at her. Kagome looked at them then looked up. "I have to go now, someone is calling for me." "Kagome, you can't leave!" Inuyasha got up and grabbed her cold wrist. "Please stay here!" "Inu...yasha, I need to go, don't worry" She kissed his cheek and said "I'll be waiting for you" in his ear. Then picked up Shippo and gave him a hug and he hugged her back at the same time, she put him down and the blue flames Kagome was formed turned back into the red-orange flames. "Why is it that I smell wolf, but it's not Kouga?" Inuyasha said that when he had stopped looking at the flames. But he didn't really care about the scent because he thought it was from earlier so he let that question leave.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo had a curious look on his face. "Yeah, what?" he returned the same expression but trying to hide some sadness because Kagome left his presence. "I was wondering. If Kagome did departure tomorrow, doesn't that mean that she won't be able to talk to us anymore? Then she would really be just a memory, wouldn't she?" He tried to hide his sadness

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing but didn't want to hurt the little kids' feelings more then it had to. Not to mention he didn't want think to make his heart hurt more also "Shippo, you remember what she said, even she had ever left us... She's still apart of us. Even if she wasn't going to talk to us, she still would be with us." Trying to please the little guy but he was lying to himself. "I know, but we won't be able to see her again, I miss her already." He started to pout and cry a little.

Inuyasha hated it when he cried, not to mention it could wake everyone up "Stop crying, it's not like she's you mom or anything!" He raised his voice to get Shippo to lower his. "She was my mommy! She feeds me, helps me go to sleep, she comforts me when I'm scared, takes care of me, bathes me sometimes in the springs, looks out for me, and protects me from you when she can! Besides she said that I was like a son to her so she adopted me! So she is my mommy!" He stood up to Inuyasha, saying all of that with pride, and Inuyasha saw it in him.

Inuyasha sighed "So I was right, you did treat each other like family" he looked at Shippo with a small smile "You always did take fond of her, even when you met us she took care after I hit you upside the head all the times" he sighed again "Such many memories of all the fun times wouldn't you say?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha _'Inuyasha kind of acts like a daddy to me sometimes, he protects me when Kagome can't'_ Then he looked back to the fire. "Inuyasha, do you miss Kagome?" He asked while not looking at him so that way Inuyasha would answer him. "Yeah Shippo, I really do this time" When he said that he started to get up and walk away with one tear fallings from his face thinking that he'll never get to see Kagome ever again. "Shippo, go to bed, you, me, and the others are going to Goshinboku tomorrow morning." Shippo looked at him for one, he admitted missing Kagome, two he actually was nice, and three, he shed a tear for Kagome's death and for her never to be able to return again.

"Wait... Inuyasha?" he wanted to ask one more question

Inuyasha just stopped and which he meant 'what?' so Shippo asked

"Since Kagome is well... not with us... what about the jewel shards? Will we still look for them?"

Inuyasha looked to space and looked at the stars; he didn't answer Shippo and proceeded to walk away.

'_I don't blame Inuyasha for feeling bad, there wasn't much we could do for Kagome, but still, it would be nice to have the old Inuyasha back with us.'_ Then in a soft voice he said "I miss the old Inuyasha almost as much as I miss Kagome" and went in the hut. Shippo didn't know that Inuyasha heard him but didn't really care. Inuyasha just shook his head after that trying to get his mind off of it.

There was a cool breeze that went from Inuyasha's forest to where Sesshomaru's group was. Rin wouldn't go to sleep because she found out about Kagome. Sesshomaru never did like humans, but only the two that could ever show affection of some sort was Rin and... Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at Rin struggling to sleep he mumbled a little saying. "Curse the human girls, they are making me soft." Rin was now sleeping but had spoken before she did saying "Lady Kagome, sing song for Rin" Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin did like that other human girl and was somewhat a mother to her. _'She has been with only male demons since I used the Tenseiga on her, I think I shall follow into the plan the wench set out. She better get out on this or it will cost her... another life...'_


	10. How does Kouga take it

**Chapter 10**

How does Kouga take it? 

"Kouga!" Ginta was running to the den as fast as he could. "Ginta, what the hell's wrong?" Hakkaku was outside of the den guarding it. "Where's Kouga! He needs to know about Kagome!" The word 'Kagome' caught the attention of Kouga. He stormed his way to Ginta behind him was a little bonfire "What about Kagome!?" He practically yelled out of concern for her. "I don't think so, Inuyasha and that little kid seemed sad and also asked about her departure of the living world." He sounded depressed and sad, Kouga's expression was terrified.

"Kouga..." Ginta he tried to get Kouga's attention and yet he barley did. "I'm sorry" Kouga had a worried yet shocked face. _'Why is he sorry? Don't tell me she's...'_ "Kouga, when I was about to leave I went near the hut you talked about... and I smelt a dead body in there, I think it was Kagome." he looked down so he wouldn't see how furious Kouga was _'Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagome died, but... but how!?' _He fell to his knees yelling at the top of his lungs "KAGOME!!!" he was almost starting to cry but n he managed to hold it all back.

A strong wind came around him, he started to think it was Kagura of the wind, but it wasn't strong enough so see didn't fear it. The wind circled Kouga... He smelt the air "Kagome's scent" He breathed it in peacfully calming down completely. To him, it was like if he was so angry that Inuyasha put her in danger, her scent always made him serene, it was another reason he wanted her as his mate. _'I failed her... me and the mutt... both failed her'_

He felt such a strange chill thinking that it was coming behind him. He looked behind him to the bonfire, and saw blue flames form a Kagome "Kagome?" "Yes Kouga, you to see me, did you not?" "Yes but" Kagome put he hand on his shoulder; it gave him a chill down his spine because her hand was so cold. She felt him shiver and looked at her hand to pull it sadly away but in a fast manner "Sorry Kouga" she looked back up to him "I would talk with you now but, it is time for me to go" Kouga put his eyes down in response of him understanding, Kagome tried to meet his eyes one last time "Kouga, I'll return to my rightful world, I promise" with that said he looked face to face with her and nodded "Bye Kouga" and disappeared from the flames giving him a sweet smile. "Good bye... Kagome." When the flames of the bonfire were back to normal another wind circled around Kouga and was hearing a voice of some sort, but it faded away quickly.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves were all stunned at what just happened though Ginta was less shocked then the others "See, that's how she talked to Inuyasha and his friends" "Whoa, really?" Hakkaku replied, Ginta nodded and looked towards Kouga "Uh... Kouga? You okay?" Ginta looked concerned while Hakkaku was still shocked at what just happened. Kouga looked up to Ginta "Yeah, I'm fine lets go on a hunt" he was seemingly trying to be cheerful and walked out of the den to look out in space 'I hope you'll keep your word Kagome' as he went out to the forest to hunt with the usually "wait up for us Kouga!" from both Ginta and Hakkaku always trying to catch up him.

Shippo and the others were in the hut asleep on the other side of Kagome's body, Shippo laid in Kagome's sleeping bag next to her yellow backpack sleeping in her scent made him comfortable, Sango was near Shippo and Kaede had went out to the village from a quick emergency and would not be back until a few days, and while Inuyasha was outside on Goshinboku's branch starring at the stars and said lightly in his mind _'good night, Kagome'_ and went to sleep in the branch.

Miroku had woken up and looked at Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sleeping together in a little group thinking how cute it was and smirked a little and walked out to see where Inuyasha was, he walked around and went towards Goshinboku and saw Inuyasha sleeping there in the branch. _'It's been awhile since he's slept well, guessing he misses her alot and I bet he's having a reverie about her'_ and laughed lightly as if a giggle. He saw Inuyasha's ear twitch and opened his eyes slowly and growled at Miroku for waking him up. "What are you doing monk, spying on me?" he sounded angry but also tired "Sorry, I was wondering where you were, may I ask why is it that for the past few weeks I noticed that you have been able to sleep a lot easier, you don't have to answer but I'm just curious." He actually wanted to know why and looked up at Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha on the other hand really didn't want to tell him but guessed it wouldn't hurt. "It's because of one night. You, Sango, and Kirara were sleeping and I was wide awake with my eyes closed and Kagome was doing some math, then Shippo woke up around midnight and wouldn't go back to sleep. So she stopped doing math and hugged him and held him closely to her heart and sang a soft song for him, he fell asleep in her arms. It worked pretty well because when she finished her song even I went to sleep, her voice sounded beautiful yet peaceful. So if I had trouble sleeping, I always think of her singing that peaceful song that sends me to sleep." He smirked a little. "I sound like a kid don't I Miroku? Being put to sleep by the voice of Kagome." He looked down at the monk wanting a reply from the monk. "No, it doesn't sound childish" He smiled at Inuyasha "It's just funny how her softness of her voice and can even put the mighty Inuyasha to sleep" he said it pleasingly "Sorry I interrupted, you can go back to sleep now" as he presumed back to the hut. Inuyasha didn't feel like going go back to sleep, but he then thought of Kagome and went soundly went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to concentrate to communicate to Kagome. _'Women are you ready?' he waited for a few seconds and she responded 'yes, I am thank you' 'remember the deal we had' 'don't worry I will, I just needs 10 to 30 minutes with the others under Goshinboku after your part to do mine, okay?' '30 is the max' 'okay then'_


	11. Putting the plan in motion

**Chapter 11**

Putting the plan in motion 

A small little fox demon came running out of no where to where the others were. "Miroku, Sango, Keade! Have you guys seen Inuyasha? I looked everywhere!" Shippo was all panicky as if he was scared as heck but he was very exhausted also. "What do you want you little runt?" Inuyasha was directly behind him; his voice wasn't mean as it usually was to Shippo but it was enough to startle the poor little fox. "Inuyasha! Where were you!?" He acted as if he really was concerned about him, but he just wanted to bug the hack out of him. "What do you care, I'm here aren't I? So calm down and keep quiet before you have awakened the whole village with your loud mouth." Inuyasha didn't really seem angry, but then again, he did have a good sleep, why wouldn't he? He though of Kagome's song to sleep.

"I suppose that it's ramen for the morning?" Sango knew how to cook ramen because she was usually watching Kagome to cook to learn how took it herself when she wasn't there. _'I think Kagome should've taught Inuyasha how to cook ramen on his own.'_ With that thought it gave her a little smirk on her face.

"Feh, you don't make ramen how I like it, but I have some" He wanted to get on her nerve so she wouldn't think of anything was different or wrong with him. _'It's not the same when Sango cooks ramen, she makes it too soft, Kagome makes it just how I like it, Sango only made it good twice, and she cooked ramen about twleve time, bad cook, very bad' _He made himself laugh a little

"When do you guys wish to go to Goshinboku? Right after breakfast or perhaps sometime in the afternoon?" He looked at Inuyasha knowing that it's always his decision anyways. "Inuyasha" Miroku looked upwards to him "Inuyasha are you even listening?" Miroku was getting annoyed because Inuyasha had his eyes closed. Miroku didn't understand why though, Sango didn't even know why either. Inuyasha was only concentrating so that way he can try to talk to Kagome, seeing if she has departed from the world she would have once known.

_'Kagome, when will you be at our tree?'_ she didn't respond, he put his hand to his heart and tried to concentrate more _'Kagome!' 'Yes Inuyasha?' 'I thought you had departed from us already.' 'No, I haven't, but I can if you want me to. Kikyou would get the souls quicker' 'NO! STOP THINKING THAT!' 'Inuyasha... you know that you are going to have to stop trying to contact me, you won't be able to when ever I departure from the world.' _She sounded a little depressed _'So that means... you really will leave me?... er... I mean us?' 'Inuyasha, don't think that way, you know I'll never leave you, I love you... and the others too.' 'But I don't want to lose you.' 'Then you won't.' 'Huh?' 'When you go to Goshinboku, stand in front of the tree where I freed you, and when you feel the cool breeze of the wind... close your eyes towards the wind, and turn around and open your eyes slowly, ok?' 'Huh, but, what will that do?' 'Never mind, but in the mean time, Miroku is trying to talk to you, bye... Inuyasha'_ He then opened his eyes "Huh?" He looked at Miroku curiously "FOR THE 23RD TIME, WHEN DO YOU WANT TO GO TO GOSHINBOKU!?" "Oh, after breakfast should be okay I guess" Inuyasha growled and scowled at Miroku because he was communicating with Kagome and Miroku broke it.

"Okay guys, breakfast is ready!" Sango shouted a little to get Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo's attention and gave Kirara something else to eat. "Kirara has been acting strange since Kagome past on, you too... Inuyasha and Shippo" They both blinked as if they were clueless on what she meant, so she just shrugged it off and continue to eat some ramen. Inuyasha looked down to Shippo; Shippo looked up to Inuyasha. Then Shippo started to whisper "Inuyasha, should we tell them about last night?" "Nah, they probably won't understand or believe us anyways" Inuyasha gave him a wink

"Jaken, go see if they are about to leave the hut, do not get caught" Sesshomaru was very aware about his half-breed brother and his some-what keen senses. "Move upwind" He narrowed his eyes to Jaken "He will not smell you." He looked at Rin spinning around in circles in a field "Come back when they leave that area."

"Yes Milord, right away" with that Jaken scurried and went to spy on Inuyasha and the others, waiting for them to leave._ 'Stupid stinking humans are making my mighty Lord go soft!'_

"Rin, play with Ah&Un (sorry, I don't know how to spell the two-head dragons' name[s] is)" He paused for a minute "Do not get in any trouble, also, when I return, you may go forth for the retrieving, understand?"

She stopped spinning for the moment "Yes Milord." She hugged Sesshomaru's left and then started to dance in the grass happily again, knowing what he was going to do very soon. He had a hidden smirk of enjoyment watching her fooling around with such jubilation filling her spirit.

"Ah&Un, lets go to the river, you must be thirsty" Rin took the rein and head to the river. Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance where he knew where she was going. He then toward his head to the way Jaken left, he waited for Jaken's scent was out of his reach to head out to the hut. "So... This will begin soon" he talked to no one in particular but nodded to himself for reinsurance.

Rin kept singing fun tunes to herself. She and her two-headed friend arrived at the river. She let Ah&Un drink from the river and so Rin was starting to pick some flowers. "Rin is going to make flower bracelets!" Ah&Un shook their head and went under a tree to lay down under.


	12. The plan

**Chapter 12**

The Plan 

"Alright guys, get up, and lets go." Inuyasha had a dull voice, he looked gloomy a little, but then so did Shippo.

"Inuyasha, I know this might be dumb to ask but... Is something wrong? You, Shippo, and Kirara are all acting strange." Sango was concerned about them, Shippo then jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Nothings wrong with us, we're just uh... just uh..." Shippo looked at Inuyasha wondering what the right word would be. "We just miss her, that's all." Inuyasha finished what Shippo said. "We know that Inuyasha, but we all miss her, even me and Miroku, but you guys act as if this was a bad thing to do." She explained her curiosity in a way. "IT'S NOT A BAD THING!" Inuyasha shouted to her but he was surprised he yelled it out; he didn't mean to shout. So he just kept walking with Shippo on his shoulder, and a huge transformed Kirara next to him on his right. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and started to walk behind him about 10 feet behind so Inuyasha wouldn't get yell at them again. "Don't worry Sango, maybe it's just a demon thing?" Miroku said casually to her

'_Good they're leaving; I must go tell Lord Sesshomaru this!' _He barely turned around and saw Sesshomaru coming his way and so Jaken ran to him. "Milord, your half-breed bother has left the hut with the exterminator, monk, cat, and kid." Jaken pointed to them "Very well, we shall proceed then." "Yes Milord." Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks for a minute _'Are you ready... Kagome'_ the winds picked up around him. Taking it as yes he had continued to the hut.

Jaken followed Sesshomaru to Kaede's hut to see Kagome's body still lying there as she told them she would. "Milord, what are you planning to do?" He asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru grabbed the Tenseiga out of its sheath, "It seems the Tenseiga wants me to bring her back to life." Getting ready to revive her as he did to Jaken and Rin in the past.

"With one swipe she will be alive once more, as planned." "But Milord! Why are you going to bring her alive!?" Jaken was going buzerk (crazy) "Quiet Jaken." He voice sounded very cold "Yes Milord, sorry!" Sesshomaru had then seen the messengers who were getting ready to take her body to the other world and Sesshomaru destroyed them and had brought her back to life. "There." Kagome opened her eyes and Sesshomaru kneeled down a little to help her up. "Remember, you have 30 minutes." He said within his normally cold voice. "Okay, thank you, will you send Rin to come for me after my talk with them? Or, never mind, you do not need to answer because I had no right to ask" Sesshomaru was going to be rude but he wasn't "Rin and myself will come" Kagome nodded her head and said he could go where Rin is now so Sesshomaru left to where Rin was and was followed by Jaken.

_' Now it's time to go say hi and another goodbye'_ she smiled to herself then quickly took a big sigh

"Inuyasha, don't beat yourself up as if this was your fault." Sango tried to suppress the anger in her high-tempered friend. "It was my fault; I didn't pay close attention to Naraku's scent! Now I can't do a thing for her, and I can't talk to her through concentrating anymore! No matter how hard a try!" "I can't either but what about what you told me, she'll never leave us, remember Inuyasha?" Shippo was also angry because he didn't notice the insect that poisoned Kagome and was blaming himself too.

"This is no ones fault, we all had a weird feeling that Naraku was close by but didn't pay much attention, so it's okay." Miroku tried to comfort them all at once, but what he said was the wrong thing. "OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S EVERYONE'S FAULT FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" they all yelled at him.

Inuyasha just fell on his knees with his head down looking towards Goshinboku roots, Sango and Miroku were behind him as well as Kirara and Shippo were on his sides. Then he felt the cool breeze that Kagome told him about. Her words from before went through his mind, so he closed his eyes and put his head up to feel it more. He turned his body around and opened his eyes slowly. He was shocked at what he saw in front of his eyes.

Kagome came walking behind them; she was about 10 feet away. "Inuyasha" she said softly but for everyone to hear her. Miroku and Sango heard her and turned around running towards her "Kagome! How is it possible!? You're alive!" "I know Miroku" she said with a smile "KAGOME!!!" Shippo leaped into her arms to get a big hug from her "Oh Shippo" she cuddled him into her and Kirara transformed into her little kitten form and jumped on her head and meowed.

Inuyasha just kept starring at Kagome and finally spoke "Ka-Ka-Kagome?" She turned her head to see him then shifted her body to face him. She knelt down to let Shippo go and Kirara jumped off her head. "Kagome... is that really you!?" He sounded surprised but happy. "Yes Inuyasha... it's me" She smiled sweetly to him. Inuyasha ran to her and embraced her. He stopped the embrace for a moment to ask "How did you-?" Inuyasha started to say but she interrupted. "I was about to departure to the other world" She was now starting to whisper in his ear. "To let you know, your mother says hi" She smiled again to make him happy and he was thrilled so he had embraced her once again. "I'm so glad you back Kagome!" He then released her from the embrace and Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and Kirara jumped on her other shoulder. "We're glad you came back also!" Miroku said loudly "We've missed you so much!" Sango said from behind Kagome and hugged her.

"Thanks you guys, but um..." She sounded cheerful then it started to fall.

"Is something the matter mommy?" Shippo asked and everyone looked at Shippo because they never heard him call her 'mommy' before, but quickly ignored it because they weren't surprised she adopted him.

"Yes... I... can't stay long" She put her head a little down

"Why Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha sounded worried a little

"To the west, with Sesshomaru, to his castle"

"WHAT!?!?!?" They all yelled at her

"Okay, I know it's sounds weird but listen to me" She said calmly with having 23 minutes left, it would go by quickly...

* * *

Okay okay okay... I know you're getting annoyed by this plan thingy my friends yelled at me on my Lj and on AIM/MSN and even YIM. 

Next Chapter will have the explanation; in fact... it'll be called 'explain what was planned' lol, bye!

If you don't like the Story, you can yell at me with email at 


	13. Explain what was planned!

**Chapter 13**

Explain what was planned

Kagome had sat down and so then the others also sat down and then she had started to explain with Shippo in her lap.

"Okay, you know how I had died and such? Well I started to think that my departure from here would be and good idea and such, but... I was wrong. I remembered that a lot of people who are counting on me for many reasons. Also, I think I should finish the Shikon Jewel before I can do anything else. That way I can fix my mistake of when I broke the jewel when the aroow hit it, so collecting shards and being in the living world for my friends in both this Era and mine are mostly why I'm back." She waited for a nod to continue

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOUR GOING WITH HIM!" Inuyasha shouted "Sigh Sit boy" She made it sound all plain WHACK! Inuyasha growled "What was that for!?" "Don't you remember? You said I could" She smiled trying to act innocent

_Flashback_

_Shippo was still crying but went towards a crying Kirara. While Inuyasha was shaking Kagome, wanting her to wake up. "Come on Kagome, wake up, please, wake up! Tell me to sit! Open your eyes!" Shaking her harder and harder. Miroku placed out his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with his other hand around Sango. "Inuyasha... stop, she's... not with us... look at the sun" they all turned around... "The sun... sunrise, it's... it's gone... no..." Inuyasha shed another tear "Kagome, how... how could you do this to us!?" He hugged the dead girl. Shippo tried to stop crying "Inuyasha..." "What!" he didn't even bother to look at Shippo "Kagome wanted me to tell you something to you" Inuyasha looked up to the crying Shippo "She wanted me to tell you..." he tried hard to say something but nothing wouldn't really come out. "She said that she was sorry..."_

_End Flashback_

"Kagome, please continue" Miroku asked, Kagome nodded then started to answer "After I've talked to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin I ask Lord Sesshomaru if he may do a request for me. My request for him was to revive me with the Tenseiga because it can bring people to life, but in return, I have to stay at his castle for half a year; six months. Most of the time I'll probably be helping or watching Rin. So that's about it though." She ended her little speech and a tilted smile.

They were still a bit shocked. "What? I did it for you guys..." She looked toward Inuyasha "Since most people would complain, not to mention that Inuyasha would have to tell my family on the other side of the well that I was dead. I don't really think they would want to here that" She laughed after a bit

"Will you be aloud to visit us? Or let us visit you?" Shippo worriedly asked her "Shippo, I'm not sure, but I sure hope so!" Kagome then gave him a hug by placing the back of his head near her heart and wrapping her arms around Shippo

'_That's how my mother use to hold me, Kagome would be a very good mother for Shippo and for kids of her own.' _Inuyasha just kept thinking. "Inuyasha... is something the wrong?" Kagome looked at him curiously. "Huh? Oh, no... nothing's wrong... it's just that you reminded me of something when you were holding Shippo just now, that's all." When he looked down to say that and looked at her, Kagome quickly understood what he meant, _'Uh-oh, I remember seeing the illusion of him being held by his mother just like I am with Shippo right now, poor Inuyasha'_ Kagome put her hand on his shoulder "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to..." She was interrupted "It's alright... it wasn't a bad feeling like last time when it happened, but was actually good right now when you were holding him." He was looking down at the ground and speaking very low so only Kagome and Shippo could hear him, but when he said that but then picked his head up to give her a warm smile. She was pleased with his smile, but it seemed Miroku and Sango couldn't understand

She wanted to stop with that subject so he could get his mind off him being in his mothers' arms and Shippo being in her arms so he wouldn't feel bad or anything for that matter so then she let Shippo down at of her lap to help. "So, you guys are okay with me going to his castle, right?" She asked looking at all of them. Everyone put their eyes on Inuyasha for an answer. _'I guess she can, I do need to repay him for giving her back to me, but why so long?'_ "Inuyasha... Is it okay?" Kagome nicely asked, trying not put some type of pressure she could put on him. Inuyasha stood up "on one condition" Kagome then stood up to make face to face to answer his condition (more polite, hehe) "what is the condition?" she asked and Inuyasha just hugged her and whispered in her ear "come back to me safely" then she softly that she would and then she nodded.

About two minutes later Sesshomaru and Rin arrived coming forth to Goshinboku where the goup was at, Rin started to run up behind Kagome; tugging her skirt lightly while Sesshomaru kept his distance for them. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru says we go now. Rin made flower bracelet for Lady Kagome!" Rin put it on her wrist and smiled giving Kagome a hug around her waist while Kagome said thank you to herand patted her head. Miroku and Sango just stared at Rin, Shippo was looking confused, and Inuyasha was looking at Sesshomaru and then towards Kagome.

"Lets go" Sesshomaru said aloud so Kagome and Rin could hear him. Kagome and Rin both nodded "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came running next to him. Kagome looked at her friends one more time. "Kagome, time up, lets go" Sesshomaru said sounding colder by the second. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I'm coming" She gave them all hugs and gave Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo kisses on either the cheek or on the forehead. And waved them goodbye and walked to Sesshomaru's side


	14. Sesshomaru protects Kagome from Inuyasha

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru protects Kagome from Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and company were walking to the castle still the have not stopped for a break and it was turning into night fall. Stars were coming out crickets were starting to chirp in the night, fireflies around the tress not far. Soul collectors with souls passing by. _'SOUL COLLECTERS!?'_ Kagome instantly tensed up and Sesshomaru could tell.

"What is it?" He asked with the interest of her fear

"Th-the soul col-lectors, their Kik-Kikyous" she stood still trying to make the words come out of her mouth

"The dead wench?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her

"Yes, may I please go over there? Something might be wrong. I need to know!" She pleaded

"Does it have and concern of you?"

"Yes... no... kind of, please?"

He looked towards the blue orbs that were souls narrowing his eyes more and more. "Lets take a look"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she ran towards it while the others walked and Rin jumped off of An&Un and was about to run with Kagome,

"Stop Rin"

Rin looked at him and froze "Huh?"

"Do not go no further" is all he said and stopped in his place because he could hear from that distance he walked to which was only about 30 feet from where Kagome ran off from.

"Why Milord? I want to see too." She looked at him with a cute puzzled face but Sesshomaru didn't look at her, he just kept looking forth where the stench of the dead women was and where Kagome had run off to.

"Inuyasha! Why did you not tell her to departure from the world to die?"

"Kikyou, I can't tell her that"

"Does she mean more to you than I!? With her gone I can live once again, and we may be together once again." She sounded so cold; the malice in her voice was giving Kagome chills down her spine as she was arriving behind a tree to see what was going on. Kagome wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha with her though, he always was. It always did hurt her heart seeing him with her.

"..." was he Inuyasha could say to Kikyou, and it looked like he didn't want to even answer her.

"Do you not love me?" Trying to hide her malice voice to him

"Of course I love you! I never stop thinking of you!" He said it loud to where even Rins ears could even hear it though she was just playing in the grass and stopped because of the conversation from the distance far away. Sesshomaru gave no facial expression, he didn't care, or did he? _'Loving a human is low... but loving a dead one, is even lower'_ was all he thought.

"I shall come back later because the sun is starting to come up; and I hate the light, goodbye" Her soul collectors picked her up and as leaving Inuyasha as if she was flying with silver-white ribbons.

"Kikyou wait... Kikyou! Don't go!" He yelled into the starry sky and heard a shutter behind the tree

"Who's there!?" _please don't be...'_

Inuyasha took two steps toward where the noise came from and heard the figure crying where it was hiding. He looked behind the tree to see who it was, Inuyasha was right, it was Kagome. He felt so guilty; knowing that when Kagome leaves he goes to see Kikyou about 'love' and such. He saw fear in Kagome's eyes with so many tears; he never liked that especially when he caused them. "I hate you... You'll see her soon just because I won't! I should've just stayed dead! You wouldn't care, and I thought you did!" she ran away sprinting with all her strength with tears in her eyes she wanted to get away from him so badly, but who wouldn't. "Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha wanted to talk to her and started to run after her. Sesshomaru heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha and smelt her tears and she came closer to the others and him. Kagome was in his sight, and ran then behind him away from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shocked by this; Kagome was using Sesshomaru as protection from Inuyasha, the one he thought she loved. "Stay back or I'll kill you Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said it so coldly to Inuyasha that he stopped in his tracks. "Let me talk to Kagome." He sounded a little startled from Sesshomaru helping Kagome get away from him. "I want to... no I need to talk to Kagome, move!" "I will do no such thing" "Let me talk to her!" When he said that Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome to see if she wanted to, she was still crying muttering that she hated Inuyasha and never wanted to talk to him again.

Sesshomaru wanting to go to his castle now anyways. "Fool, why ask to talk to a women you truly don't love? You love dirt and clay that can become what looks like human any more." "SHUT UP SESSHOMARU! I LOVE KAGOME!" "Fool, you said you loved the dead wench. How is it possible to love two wenches?" "..." Inuyasha couldn't answer that "Such a point of weakness for you brother, since you love the dead I shall kill this wench after 6 months have past, and I don't think she would bother to care." "NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" "Shut up half-breed" "YOU BASTARD LET ME TALK TO HER!" "No" Inuyasha wanted to pick of fight and brought out the Tetseiga and heard Kagome talking to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, may we go to the castle now? I'm tired of hearing him" she sounded so scared and terrified, every word they said stayed in her mind and kept crying. From that moment Sesshomaru listened to Kagome and took their leave toward the castle of the west. Kagome was on his right side which was away from Inuyasha's sight, Jaken was on Sesshomaru's left, and Rin was on Ah&Un's back, she seemed a little scared of Inuyasha now but she yelled out "YOU MEAN DOG MAN! I HATE YOU TOO! YOU MAKE LADY KAGOME CRY!". Inuyasha wanted to say sorry so badly to get the guilt off him, but it never happened and it never will, so he just walked to the hut in silence, thinking of all what has happened today.

_'I'm such an idiot. I made it such a big deal when Kagome died. She came back to life because of me, because I told her I can't live without her. Then all of a sudden I go see Kikyou and Kagome saw us. Sigh I've done this to her so many times, I do to much to her. I cause her pain, agony, even tears. But still... why did my brother help and protect her... from me?'_

Sesshomaru constantly averted his eyes to look at Kagome on his side to see if she was feeling better, but all he saw was the pain she had in her and she was still crying but not as hard as she did a while ago. "You may stop crying... Kagome" He never turned his head to say it but just kept looking forwards to where they were going. Kagome gasped because she was surprised at what he said, not to mention he startled her. "I know... I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru" she tried to stop her tears but they just kept continuing with pain.

Inuyasha was almost at Kaede's hut and had one thing on his mind. He turned back where he last saw her, hiding away from him. "Kagome..." and then continued back to the hut. When he goes to the hut he won't like it, not one little bit

* * *

Sorry guys... it's going to take me a day or two per chapter I make now because school started so I'll still be working on this when I can but I need my breaks, so I work on the next one either later on today or tommorrow! Thanks for the reviews also. 


	15. First day with Sesshomaru

**Chapter 15**

First day with Sesshomaru

Kagome and Jaken were still walking on Sesshomaru's side. They had another day to go if they kept walking. Kagome was getting sleepy and Sesshomaru wasn't surprised, she had been crying all night since they saw Inuyasha. "Go on Ah&Un" Sesshomaru told Kagome and was stunned "no, it's okay, I can take it", Sesshomaru had an inner smirk because she was good at faking it. "Get on Ah&Un now" Kagome still tried to convince him that she was okay. Sesshomaru was tired of arguing with her and picked her up and placed her behind Rin on his two-headed dragon and she almost instantly fell asleep.

"Good, now let's move quicker Jaken" Sesshomaru stopped still and started to make his transportation cloud appear. "Yes Milord" and stopped aside him and they were swept off their feet by the cloud. They had arrived at Sesshormaru's castle a little before sunrise and Kagome was starting to wake up and so was Rin also. "Where are we?" she said it so plainly and tiredly. "In front of my castle" He said simply, Kagome looked up in amazement... Guards watching at the entrance and some around the walls, 5 dojo areas in the front (They were arranged like the side 5 of a dice), a waterfall on the far right where led as a stream, near the stream was a garden filled with herbs (like Jinenji's herb garden), the castle was huge; looked like it went for miles and miles, the main door was over 20feet tall and 10feet wide, the windows that you could see looked like they were 10feet in length but only 5feet in width.

She was amazed at his castle, it was so beautiful. It looked like she never wanted to leave. "Rin will show you the way around and show you the room you shall be in. I shall be in my study hall." He walked at after having a quick eye contact with Kagome. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome and Rin both said with a nod. _'Sesshomaru doesn't seem that bad, wait, what am I thinking?! He hates humans, all except Rin'_ she shook her head and listened to Rin. "What does Lady Kagome want to do first?" she had a cheerful smile and laughter.

"It doesn't matter Rin, it's up to you" she didn't sound as cheerful, she felt bad from last night still; her heart was still even aching. Rin grabbed her hand and showed her around the dojo area, the guards, herb garden with other things in it, the waterfall, and then to her room. It was straight across from Rins. Kagome gasped on how big it was, she went to a window and she could see so much territory of the west sides. Her bed was three times bigger than a king size bed there was a chandelier on the ceiling, she was just so amazed. Even though she didn't show much expression, she still was amazed. (To let you know, she has Sesshomaru's facial expression for a while

She was about to show her more of the area inside but Sesshomaru told her they should eat now and that he sent his servant to start their breakfast. When it was ready Sesshomaru was getting ready to leave so they may eat "I wish to talk to you after your meal priestess" and left. Kagome thought she was in trouble or something. She didn't really each much for breakfast and then they headed out the door to go in the castle, when they were out the door Sesshomaru was there looking at the window. "Rin, why don't you go play with Jaken or play near the stream" She tried to seem pleasurable and put on a fake smile, as she left, Kagome's fake smile left her face and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"You wish to talk Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You do not need to bow to me, I get it too often"

"Sorry sir" she was looking away towards Rin outside playing around the stream.

"What things will you accomplish here in your 'service' in my castle?"

"I know you would want me to watch over Rin, the other is up to you"

"Are you good at fighting? Or do you have only arrows to help you." He looked from the window to her, but she didn't look at him.

"I don't fight well, but I'm only use to my arrows" her head started to drop

"I shall teach you how to fight so you may defend yourself if something happens"

Kagome looked at him and was sort of puzzled. "Yes sir that would be nice"

"Then it is agreed, and I have a question to ask you" He turned towards her as so did she

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you have any desire to leave the west lands" He narrowed his eyes

Kagome looked down as if she was going to cry _'Shit, I don't want this priestess to cry! I'm tired of her crying! Wait, why am I caring? What's going on!?'_ Sesshomaru was getting confusing thoughts but snapped out of them when he heard her response.

"I don't intend on leave your lands, I wish to stay away from your brother, and I wish to learn how to fight." She didn't look depressed, from the look of her face, it looked like she had anger and hate in her eyes.

"Very well, then you may wonder to the villages not so far from this castle, you shall be taught how to fight before breakfast and after dinner." He started to walk away but put his right hand on your shoulder and said one last thing. "I can teach you how to kill... Inuyasha" He soon left

She thought about it in her head once... but, would she ever do such a thing? After she got her thinking straight she went outside towards Rin and they played games, Kagome kept putting on a fake smile. Rin was getting tired and so they stopped playing and she started to show Kagome the rest of the castle including the main rooms Sesshomaru goes in. Last but not least, Rin showed her Atsuko, she is known to be the servant and take care of Rin. Atsuko was a demon who had light blue almost white hair almost touching her waist, and very light blue eyes, and wore a light blue kimono. She looked like the winter type people (NOT ESKIMOS!) and she was very nice.

"Hello, I'm Kagome" she said with a bow

"Hi, I am Atsuko, I attend to you and Rin" returning the bow

"Oh really? How? Why?" She was curious; Atsuko acted like a female butler or something

"I am around when you need something" she said giving a pleasing smile

"Oh, I understand, I guess I go take a bath, want to join Rin?" she bent down to her height level

"YEAH!" she gave Kagome a hug making her fall back, the three girls laughed

"Atsuko, do you want to join us?" Rin was still on top of Kagome on the floor

"No thanks" she said with a smile "Go ahead and enjoy your bath, I shall bring clothing up for you both for when you're done.

"Oh, okay, thank you" they all bowed, Kagome and Rin went to take a bath and brought their cloths a little later on.

When Rin and Kagome came out they got dressed, Rin was giving her pink kimono with a little of green, and Kagome was given a red kimono with a little of black. Kagome was sleepy now and was going to bed, and Rin looked tired also. Kagome carried Rin to her room and put her bed.

"Can Lady Kagome sing to Rin?"

"Rin, I'm not in a real good mood though" She sounded tired but little did she know Sesshomaru was listening.

"Please Lady Kagome" she pleaded

"Okay, but just call me Kagome, hearing Lady reminds me of a friend"  
"Yay, okay Kagome"

"Okay... Let's see... Oh, I know"

_I'm sitting on the side of the middle of nowhere_

_I don't know where I'm goin' _

_but I hope I know it when I get there..._

_Thinking about it, and how it goes_

_Guessing that that's what I'm a going to do_

_I know now that I need to love one now_

_But will my angel finally show_

_I all know is I need to love_

_And the only one to know..._

_Are the heavens above._

Before she could finish Rin was fast asleep and looked so peaceful. She walked away from Rin's room slowly and quietly to she wouldn't disturb the little kid from her slumber. When she walked out and closed the door she saw Sesshomaru right in front her and it scared the shit out of her (Not literally, I meant the expression).

"Why did you not want to sing for Rin?" Sesshomaru asked without a cold voice

"I always sang to my adoptive son Shippo, and then I would start to miss them" she went for looking happy to gloomy.

'_Her expression changes so fast, poor girl. WAIT! WHAT?!' _"But why did you change your mind?" he soften his eyes a little instead of always narrowing them and all.

"I wanted to... I don't know how to explain, my head kept saying no, but my heart said yes so I sang to her."

"I see, you should go to bed, you said you were tired earlier"

"I'm not anymore, because one, singing to Rin got me a little awake, and two, you scared me so now I'm fully awake. I'll just go for a walk, if that is okay."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome bowed and left to go on a walk.

She didn't really walk far; she went to a big rock that was near the water fall. She was looking at the stars while hugging her knees closely to her chest and hummed a song to herself, after a while she had laid on the rock with her hands behind her head and stared straight up at the starry sky. She didn't know Sesshomaru was looking at her from a window in the castle. _'She acts happy but is truly sad. She hides the sad to Rin, but when I ask her something, she seems sad, and she seemed sad to Rin when she didn't want to sing at first. Why is it that the female species so difficult. Wait, okay, I'm getting pissed, why the hell do I care!? Someone answer me god damnit!' **'It's because you might like her'** 'who the hell are you?'** 'you'** 'what ever, go away'** 'okay'**_

When he was done talking to himself and looked to where Kagome was and noticed she wasn't there but heard a door close down the hall meaning she was going to sleep, so he decided he will too.

Inuyasha had arrived at Kaede's hut about 7 hours ago but never told them about what happened the other night; he still wanted to feel less of the guilt so he tried to sleep in Goshinboku. It wouldn't work, so he went into a branch and listened to Kagome singing voice and fell asleep almost instantly... He only had one problem, he thought he would get good sweet dreams but... he got pure nightmares.

* * *

Sorry people, I've been tired but I finished this chapter, lol I think I need to stop this story soon, muhaha! lol... maybe I won't, I don't know what I'll do...Well I'll update tommorrow if I can, it's our 2nd day of school and I had three tests! . ;; so exhausted

Oh, I think I'm going to torture Sesshomaru and not really let him be paired with Kagome, well... kinda... er... wait, it's hard to explain... I'm changing the pairing to a different level to see how many chapters I can do. Sorry for the Ses/Kag pair lovers, don't worry, I'll make them like each other for a while, er... wait, ah!!! You will not know!!!


	16. Fixed chp Inuyasha's lesson from Miroku

**Sorry!!! I didn't mean to post chapter 15 twice! I told you that i was going to be tired more, it was 12:45am and I was on the phone with a stupid boy who never stops calling!**

* * *

**Chapter16**

Inuyasha's lesson from Miroku

The sun was starting to rise, Inuyasha couldn't stand he dream, no, his nightmare!

_Dream_

"_Kikyou, I love you more than anyone or anything, and no one can change that!" Inuyasha yelled it so loud it echoed in that area_

"_Then kill Kagome so I may have my souls back and so we can be together" Kikyou stated_

"_NO! I can't kill her! She's... a good friend" He stuttered at his last sentence_

"_If you will not kill her then I will, she stalks us to much!"_

"_No, you can't!"_

"_Inuyasha, don't you want us to be together?!"_

"..._Yes..."_

_Kikyou got her arrow reading to shoot at a tree, or... so he thought_

"_Kikyou, why are you going to shoot that tree?"_

"_It's not the tree I'm just going to hit."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Say goodbye, to your beloved friend!"_

_She released her arrows and it went through the tree and straight to Kagome's heart. The arrow pierced through her body, when Kagome was hit you could see the arrow a little bit out of her back. She immediately fell onto the ground and died instantly. Her dead eyes had shown anger in them._

"_No... KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted louder than earlier_

"_Why do you care so much about a friend?"_

_All of a sudden the souls from Kagome's body were leaving her body and going to Kikyou's body, after the last soul went in to Kikyou she was now one of the living. Kagome stood up, and now she was the undead; neither dead nor alive, a nothing for that matter._

"_Inuyasha... why would you do this to me? I came back to life for you! I loved you! Well fine! I hope you're happy as ever now!" Kagome grabbed a knife had near her foot "goodbye forever Inuyasha!" and cut her body where it could break. "I'll be in hell" With that of her word she went into the depths of hell._

_End Dream_

Inuyasha was hearing a loud scream in his nightmare, it was Kagome. He quickly woke up. His heart was pounding very hard and fast. He was breathing very heavily.

"AH!" pants "Ugh, what a nightmare" He tried to shake it out of his head.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where were you the other night and yesterday?" Miroku asked "HUH!? WHA? AH!" THUMP! he fell out of the tree branch "DAMNIT MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well... where were you?" he asked again, ignoring everything else Inuyasha said to him.

"Well... I... uh... went to go see Kikyou" he muttered

"I see, so why do you look like Kagome spot you? I mean... she is with Sesshomaru anyways right?" he sounded cheerfully.

"Yeah she's with that creep... and well... she saw me and Kikyou too." He averted his eyes from Miroku

sigh "Inuyasha, why do you keep doing this to Lady Kagome? She's never did it to you now did she. Every time Kouga came around she never kissed, embrace, or anything you do with Kikyou in front of you, now isn't that right?!"

Inuyasha just nodded to Miroku because he was right.

"So how did she react to you and Kikyou this time?" He sat down on a boulder not looking at Inuyasha.

"She reacted a lot worse this time... but I don't understand"

"Understand what?"

"When she saw me and Kikyou, she yelled at me saying she hated me when I saw her crying behind a tree and ran away."

"Why isn't that understandable?" he questioned

"Because... she ran to him"

"To whom?" he questioned again

"To Sesshomaru... She ran to him... and he helped her!" he exclaimed

"What?! Kagome ran to him?! AND HE ACTUALLY HELPED HER?!"

"Yeah... She ran straight to him and hid behind him, away from me and he protected her... from... me..." he sounded sad and getting sadder by the minute.

"...uh... uh... what did you do with Kikyou to make her so afraid to even go to Sesshomaru for protection!?"

"Well... Kikyou asked me why I didn't tell Kagome to departure from this world and I told her that I couldn't say that to Kagome. She then asked me if Kagome meant more to me then she did because if I allowed Kagome to die, Kikyou and I could be together again. I never responded to her though."

"Well that's rude to talk to Kikyou about Kagome like that, is that all?"

"No... Kikyou then asked me if I loved her... and... I shouted that I loved her and how I never stop thinking of her" Inuyasha kept getting depressed more and more.

"I still don't know why you do this to Kagome; I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you! She's loved you for so long, she made sacrifices for you and you know it!"

"You can't prove she loves me, and what do you mean 'sacrifices'?" he now questioned

"If she didn't love you, she would be with Kouga. Her sacrifices for you are a lot! Her family, her friends, her normal life even! She gave it all up to you, yet... YOU still want Kikyou, YOU want to become a full fledged demon most likely!"

"Miroku..."  
"No! Haven't you ever noticed it's always you, I now know why she didn't tell else why she was feeling bad because of the poison. My question is, do you know why?"

"What do you mean?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE?! She didn't want anyone to know, especially you! She felt that she would slow us down, she kept the fact that she didn't feel well from you so she wouldn't waste YOUR precious time looking for the shards for YOUR own selfish reason. She always gave you what YOU wanted, but you never gave her anything SHE wanted. But then who cares right? When you're a full demon, you won't even give a shit about her! You know why!? Because all you do is treat her as a shard collector!"

"I..."

"Did you even cared about how she even felt? Because if you did... then right now she probably wouldn't really hate you, do you know the answer to that? ...No?... It's because she thinks that you are happy with Kikyou! So for all I know, she's probably as happy as she can be for you! She's mostly likely trying to cry everything about you out of her because you love Kikyou and not her!"

"I DO LOVE KAGOME!"

"IF SO YOU NEVER SHOW ANY AFFECTION TO HURT UNLESS YOU WANT TO HURT HER!"

"erm..."

"SEE! SO WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER NOW?! YOU WANT TO BE WITH KIKYOU AFTER ALL SHE DID FOR YOU! FOR ALL I KNOW... SHE **WAS** DYING, JUST FOR YOU! JUST SO YOU COULD BE HAPPY... AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I KNOW SHE WOULD DO IT AGAIN!"

"STOP, I know you're making all the points... I know I put her down and everything. Stop rubbing it in."

"SOMEONE HAS TOO!" Miroku just walked and left... Inuyasha had just realized something. _'Kagome knew she was going to die and never told us even though she knew. She knew we could've helped her so she didn't tell us sooner, because if she died Kikyou would have her soul and we would be together again. So she was dying for me, giving her pain trying to give me happiness. But that means Miroku is right... Kagome would try to kill herself just for me and I... never cared... why am I such an idiot!'_

"What am I going to do?" He asked while looking at the sky of day turning to night, their conversation was all day and he never noticed.

* * *

There, the correct chapter, sorry for my chapter managing TT I should stop typing chapter to this then.


	17. Demon with shards

Chapter 17

Demon with a shard

"Kagome, get up" Atsuko said at her door "It's time for you training with Lord Sesshomaru now."

It's been two months now since she came here and started training. She was becoming a good fighter though; she started to like fighting now. "Okay, I'll be at the dojo in a minute!" She got out of bed stretching her sleepy bones and rubbed her eyes. She looked a little different; her scent smelt a little more like dog because of Sesshomaru, and her aura has change a lot. "Guess it's about time to go and check on little Rin." She said aloud to herself, she didn't really have to, but she liked to her in a slumber. She checked on Rin and saw her with a smile meaning she was most likely having a good dream and she left to go to the dojo.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome for only three minutes, Kagome was dressed in a somewhat exterminator suit except they weren't as long (Sango's is like long sleeve and pants and Kagome is like a shirt and short of armor because she was very good at fighting now). Kagome had blood red colored plates on her armor meaning it was a warning signal to others. Kagome had a sword on her side in a sheath. Her hair was tied up so it wouldn't get in her face when fighting, she has two pouches but didn't bother to bring them out; one was for a gas mask, the other had ninja stars that were really sharp.

"Lets begin" Sesshomaru said and charge at Kagome, she was faster now; in fact she was faster than Inuyasha and was almost as have as Kouga. Kagome dodged the move Sesshomaru did and tried to punch him in the face but blocked it with his right hand and made his leg go under hers and make her fall but she didn't. She did a back flip and charged forward managing to strike and hit his stomach. Sesshomaru winced at the pain; she was also stronger than Inuyasha. He punched her face and also winced, she didn't touch it or else her guard would be down, they kept going on like this for a few hours until they drew out their swords and started fighting. After a while they were pushing each other with the swords, Kagome tried to trip Sesshomaru and succeeded but it made him fall on her; into a position that was a little... weird.

They both were panting hard because of her training, Sesshomaru got off her feeling a little embarrassed and said "good job, you may attend to your meal now" and walked away from her. Kagome was very tired but she managed to get up and bow "thank you sir" and took a quick bath and went down to eat. She was greeted by Rin in the dining room. "Kagome! Rin slept well last night, can we play in the white stuff outside again!?"

Kagome giggled and nodded her head "Rin, the white stuff outside is called snow; it's a sign that its winter, and I think its December." Kagome still gave fake smiles... never a true smile and it was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves because she never did.

"Wear something warmer before you go outside Rin." Rin paused and grabbed Kagome's hand and walked to her room together so she can change. "Is this better?" Rin asked, she looked like a small priestess because it was given to her as a gift from Kagome, but the bottom was dark green. Kagome too went to dress in her priestess clothing but it the bottom was blood red; darker than Kaedes' pants. "Rin are you ready to go outside now?" she asked as if she didn't know her answer. "Yes Kagome! Rin is ready! Can Rin go to village with you after we play in snow?" she had difficulty saying snow because it was a new weird to her. "I'll ask Lord Sesshomaru." She got up from Rin's bed and walked to his study room and knocked on the door. "Yes Kagome, come in" He knew it was her; she was the only one who had the manner of knocking on the doors. "Lord Sesshomaru, would it be okay if Rin goes to the village I protect, heal, and watch with me and play with the other little kids?" She stood at the door waiting his answer. "You may take her as long as you keep a close eye on her and the other little ones." He even nodded to her; he's been getting use to Kagome now to where he was starting to like her. Question is... in what way? Kagome thanked him and gave him a bow then exited his studying hall.

Rin and Kagome were now outside playing in the snow, it was a lot of fun for them. Kagome made a snow angel and started a snow man but Rin threw a snowball at her and so she started to do the same. Sesshomaru was watching from up stairs. He saw Kagome smiling and even laughing. _'Is Kagome actually smiling and having fun? Her smile is different then the others she always showed us, her laughter sounds more cheerful' **'aren't you the observer'** 'for the two thousandth time, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!' **'Why? You know you like her! Face it!' **_Sesshomaru shook his head to get out of thoughts and stopped watching them before he fights against himself again and started to walk away.

Soon Rin and Kagome were done playing with and were ready to go. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you want to come? I know your there" She's known that he's been watching them play for quite awhile and that startled him and almost lost his balance. He didn't have anything else to do except get bugged by Jaken which he really hated and went down to where they were and Kagome grabbed her sword and other her other things incase she had to fight. They walked to they village, Rin was getting bored and they were half way there and Rin was getting bored. "Want a piggy-back-ride Rin?" she laughed a little. "Yeah!" Kagome bent down for Rin and she got on her shoulders this time and not her back. "Look milord, I'm as tall as you now!" she smiled with such a cheerful smile and Sesshomaru nodded. They were on a hill and saw the village in their sight. It was much secured at the gates but it always allowed Kagome and who ever is with her inside the village. Kagome let Rin down and she ran inside because the guards saw Kagome and Sesshomaru not far behind. The guards greeted them both and they received a bow back from Kagome but not from Sesshomaru.

They both walked in and the saw Rin playing with the little kids already. "You can stay in the hut that they have given me here if you wish Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow because she didn't say the 'lord' part. She just noticed that and bowed "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I won't make that mistake again." "Forget about it." "Huh?" "It gets on your nerves when you say lord so just forget about it." "Uh... yes sir" He grabbed her sword and left towards her hut, he didn't know exactly where, but he could find it because of her scent. "Miss Kagome, Miss Kagome!" a villager yelled. "My wife has been cut on her arm and it won't stop bleeding!" "Alright, I'll get some herbs and attend to your wife." "Thank you Miss Kagome." The villagers always called her either priestess, Miss Kagome, Lady Kagome, and sometimes Kagome. Most of the kids called her priestess, most men called her Miss Kagome, most women called her Lady Kagome, and the elders just said Kagome. She was use to all the names they called her. She grabbed a few herbs from the from the front of hut outside and saw that Sesshomaru was resting a little and decided to keep quiet around the area near him. She then went to the mans hut who had said that his wife was in and helped stop the bleeding. "Thank you Miss Kagome" they both said. Kagome gave them a fake smile and bowed then left thru their door. She checked every hut to see if they were okay and they were.

"DEMON, DEMON!" a villager shouted.

Kagome went into her hut and grabbed her sword. She noticed that Sesshomaru was awake because of the shouting. "You may go back to rest, I'll slay the demon, it has a shard." "Nonsense, I do not need to sleep" "I know, because you're a demon" "Grr" "Sorry, just relax, I got it under control" "I'll see on how well you have improved in your training." "Fine, see you there" as she walked out of her hut and out of the village, and so did Sesshomaru who was about 25feet behind her. Everyone was panicking until they saw Kagome walking with her sword; they quickly stopped yelling and bowed when she passed them. It was like a routine for them all, but they still are humans and start to panic sometimes.

Kagome saw the demon "Aw man! Are you kidding me!? This stupid centipede demon has three jewel shards!? This is going to be too easy!" she whined and Sesshomaru and started to laugh a little. "What are you laughing at? His so weak! Grr!" that made him laugh more, he only laughed is Kagome complained on how weak her opponents are. "Kagome, milord, what are you ahh!!!" Rin shouted as she saw the centipede. It was about to attack her but Kagome easily grabbed her and placed her near Sesshomaru. "Alright, that's enough for you, you stupid centipede, I'm going to kick your ass" a familiar voice said "Inuyasha, they're three shards in it's head!" another voice said. Kagome knew their voices. _'It's Inuyasha and the others, what are they? Kikyou? Oh hell no!'_ She was about to go and kick some ass but Sesshomaru grabbed her. "Just watch them for now, Inuyasha is weaker then the centipede because of its shards." Sesshomaru informed her and she growled.

Inuyasha kept trying to attack the centipede with his Tetseiga, it had no affect. "Okay, I'm getting bored; can I have my fun Inuyasha?" Kagome said leaning against the tree angrily. "Ka-Kagome..." "SIT BOY!" THUD! she was pissed at him. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were on Kirara's back watching from a distance, not to mention they hated Kikyou. Kagome took out her sword and killed in 3 seconds. Everyone was amazed at that except for Sesshomaru and Rin. The villagers cheered from in the village when she yelled out "It's dead" to them. "Kagome defeated that demon and Inuyasha couldn't even scratch it!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome saved Rin!" Rin ran to her and hugged her waist and Kagome patted her head. "Sesshomaru, may I go see them?" Sesshomaru just kept silent and did a very small nod. Rin let go of Kagome and followed her to her friends but Kagome told her to go where Sesshomaru was and listened. "Kagome!!!" Shippo lunged onto her and gave her a hug. "Hi Shippo, I missed you" she wrapped her arms around him. "We all missed you Kagome!" Sango said giving her a hug too. "Hi Sango, oh it's great to see you!" rub, rub, rub SLAP "Miroku, you haven't even changed but I missed you too!" Miroku was now unconscious. "Oops, I shouldn't have done that." She muttered. "Don't worry, he had it coming to him" She smiled and laughed at the same time. Sesshomaru was cracking up mentally _'I thought she was going to break his face!!! Hahaha!!!' _He stood up and walked towards the village knowing Kagome was going to run off.

Inuyasha just kept starring at Kagome. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kikyou asked him "I'm fine. Kagome... I'm sorry about" "Shut up!" she barked at him. She had forgiven him about that night two months ago, but him bringing Kikyou into the group got her pissed off completely. "How dare you say that to Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled at her. "Inuyasha, withdraw your wench or I'll kill her!"


	18. Unexpected visit again

**Chapter 18**

Unexpected killing

"No Kagome! You can't!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome "I can't let you do it!"

Kagome gave him such a cold glare, Inuyasha was thinking she was hanging with his brother a little too long.

Kikyou pushed Inuyasha out of her way and shot an arrow at Kagome like the one she did to Inuyasha the one time. The arrow almost her but she just grabbed it while it was coming toward her, she looked at it like it was nothing and broke it in have.

"Wow Kikyou, you're still using the old arrows, how useless, you are nothing more then a clay pot that needs to go back to the depths of hell." She sheathed her sword; if she was going to kill Kikyou she would want the pleasure with her own strength killing her, but she grabbed a ninja star and threw it at her face and scratched her face as planned.

"Kirara, go to the village not far, Sango tell them that Lady Kagome allowed you in." Kagome gave her a ninja star to show the guards as her proof that they were allowed to go in. "Uh... Sure, Kirara lets go." Kirara took Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to the village; leaving Inuyasha Kikyou and Kagome behind.

"Now I can kill my reincarnation so I can get my souls back" She stated

"YOU'RE SOULS? YOU'RE DEAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she yelled

"Good idea!" Kikyou grabbed her arrow once again and this time it pierced inside of Kagome's left arm and she winced at the pain.

"Heh, takes a lot more to make me scream you stupid clay pot!"

Kagome was about to removed the arrow but sensed two jewels shards coming towards them. Kikyou sensed it also and looked that way.

"Hey Kagome, I thought I kind of smelled yeah!! I've missed you!! I thought you were dead!! WHAT!? THERE'S AN ARROW IN YOUR ARM, YOU STUPID MUTT AND YOUR BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY KAGOME!!??" he shouted

"Kouga? What are you doing here? This arrow doesn't really hurt, but it stings a little though" she was standing on her knees looking at he bloody arm coldly "I won't be using this arm for a while" she said aloud to herself. Kouga tried to help her get up but Kagome couldn't get up yet.

"Inuyasha you sicken me! You take Kagome from me but yet you're with a dead chick!? You stupid mutt! I knew you didn't love Kagome like I did, hell... You don't eve love her!" he shouted "Shut up you mangy wolf!" he shouted back.

Kagome was starting to get up with the help of Kouga once again and Kagome was shot her in the leg where she had no armor by another one of Kikyou's arrows and made her bleed even more than she was earlier from her arm. She was wincing a lot more and this time with agony. It went straight through her leg and was half way out, she broke it in half and got it out quickly making more blood come out.

Inuyasha and Kouga couldn't stand Kagome's blood. Kouga couldn't do much because he was trying to balance her. Inuyasha was terrified, he couldn't stand to see Kagome getting hurt like this, and he couldn't do anything to help her. "Kikyou, please stop this, why are you even..." "To get my souls back so we may be together once again." "But there must be a different way!" Inuyasha kept arguing with Kikyou. Kagome removed Kouga's hands that were balancing her up and grabbed a hold of the sword handle. "Kikyou... I've died once for a person I loved also, but I'm more alive then you..." She kept taking small breaths... "AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CLAY POT!!!" Kagome charged at her as fast as she could and her sword is ready to be swung... but... it never was.

Inuyasha ran in front of Kikyou and punched Kagome away; something he never dreamed of doing. Kouga was shocked that he would do such a cruel thing. Kouga ran to Kagome who was on the ground laughing a little. "Kagome? What's so funny?" he sounded worried. "I didn't know that Inuyasha's punches tickled like a snake bit" Inuyasha looked confused because he just broke her jaw. "Ka-Kagome... st-stay... away... from... Ki-Kiyou" he really didn't want to say it. (Stupid bastard... Kikyou started it!!! AH!!!)

Kagome looked up shocked. She couldn't believe what he just said, but then couldn't care less. She hated him but always loved him, and for the one you love going with someone else, it hurts. Kagome was using her sword as a source for her to get up and balance herself instead of the help of Kouga. "Kagome, do you want my help? Inuyasha I'm going to kill you for doing this to her!" "No Kouga" "Huh?" "Don't kill Inuyasha..." "What?! After what he just did to you?!" "I don't care what he did to me" Kikyou, Kouga, and Inuyasha looked at her when she turned around and looked at Inuyasha "As long as I know you are happy" She now gave him the fake smile. It was a smile he never saw before.

She used the sword as a cane and went to Inuyasha. He didn't know what she was going to do, no one did, except Kagome. She walk straight to him with the saddest face, when she picked her head to see his face she had tears in her eyes, claiming them to be from the mix of joy and pain. She gave him one last hug and he was hugging her back, but when they were done, Kagome had in her hand. It was the necklace that Inuyasha had worn so long and hated yet he still liked it because of Kagome. "You don't need this anymore Inuyasha; I have no purpose to take control of the options you make anymore. I'm sorry I didn't take it off when I met Kikyou. I guess I still thought you cared, but I was foolish to think that. So there's nothing else to say... so... goodbye... Inuyasha"

She walked away from him and the other two, but Kouga followed her. Inuyasha was starting to also follow her. "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE ENOUGH YOU THINK!" Kouga shouted that straight in his face "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, SHE REMOVED THE NECKLACE, I DIDN'T TELL HER TO!" he shouted back. "IT'S NOT THE NECKLACE! IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU HATE HER BEING AROUND YOU!" "I NEVER SAID THAT" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU HURT KAGOME, YOU LIED ABOUT PROCTECTING HER, YOU ABUSED HER, YOU COMPLETELY BROKE HER HEART! FEMALES ARE SENSITIVE UNLIKE YOUR COLD BLOODED POT!" Inuyasha was going to yell at him, but he was telling the truth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY DOESN'T CARE WHAT ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO HER JUST FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY! AND SHE EVEN DIED FOR YOU TOO!?!?" Inuyasha only nodded "You're a disgrace to both humans and demons. She does so much, and gets less in return... You're a fool Inuyasha... a real fool" Kouga walked away from him to help Kagome get to the village by picking her up bridal style with her sword back in it sheath.

"Thank you for protecting me Inuyasha" Kikyou said hugging him around the shoulder in a light but cold voice. Inuyasha didn't even pay attention, right now his mind on was Kagome.

'_It was her that helped me in my battle, her who always stayed by my side, she never hurt me really, and she always make me happy. Except when she goes home, but she always came back or I had to get her. And I... never... did anything... for her'_ "I'm such an idiot" he said aloud.

* * *

Yes...I know...

You hate me because I keep doing this to you, but I'm sorry. I've got HS shit going on and we already have freakin' tests!

So... My weekends are okay, i'll try to finish 2-4 chapters if i don't leave home


	19. Bad time to visit Kagome

**Chapter 19**

Bad time to visit Kagome

Kouga was at the village gates and the guards saw Kagome and immediately said "Take her to her hut! We'll get help." Kouga nodded but Kagome refused. "Just take me to my hut to rest." Kouga was a little confused, but of course he listened to Kagome and brought her to the hut.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango shouted

"Kagome, your arm and leg is badly wounded, we need to treat them." Miroku explained

Shippo went towards her when Kouga let her down. "Kagome what happened?"

"That stupid clay pot was trying to kill Kagome, Kagome was about to kill her but... Inuyasha broke Kagome's jaw with a punch." Kouga was getting mad quickly at Inuyasha and Kikyou

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her and the others got out of the way. "You're foolish women to have ever loved my stupid half-breed brother. Now they have to treat you, but we will return to the castle soon." He said cold and Kagome just laughed a little but the pain hurt. Sesshomaru was leaving the hut. "Sesshomaru, where the hell do you think your going?" Kouga stood up. "None of your concern wolf, stay with the women" he gave Kouga a sharp eye and it made Kouga's hairs stick up as he left.

Miroku attended to the wound on her leg and Sango attended her arm. "Her leg is broken Sango" She looked to Miroku "her arm is broken too." Kagome just laughed in pain again. "Who cares, I don't feel a thing!" she whispered to where they can here "I can tell you're not in much pain because you can still talk with a broken jaw" Kouga plainly said it as if it wasn't a bad thing.

Sesshomaru came out of the village and looked around. He walked to the place where he smells Kagome's blood; he came across two main places and he had cringed his nose the very slightest. Behind him, about 10 yards was Kikyou getting ready to shoot his back. She released the arrow and Sesshomaru heard it and moved out of the way and came right in front of Kikyou. "Stupid dead pot, you should know better than attack one who's paying attention." He grabbed her neck and raised her high. Inuyasha came from behind Sesshomaru _'perfect, just as planned'_. Sesshomaru turned around and blocked the sword attack by using Kikyou as a shield. "Ki-Kikyou, what have a done!?"

Kikyou was now one of the dead now and not the living dead. One blue soul went around Inuyasha and circled him a few times, and then did the same to Sesshomaru but he trapped it with one hand and was going to the village. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing with that soul?" "Giving it to the women it belongs to she's too weak without it. To let you know... I bet that if father was alive... He would be disappointed in you as well as your filthy human mother is." He said walking away; he didn't care because he was right and he knew it.

'_Maybe that will get him to think, he's a fucking disgrace to our family.' **'Then why didn't you kill him?' **'Because...' **'You don't want to break Kagome's heart?'** 'Shut up' **'Man, why can't you admit it already? You know you like her, your treating her like she treated Inuyasha'** 'Didn't I just say shut up?'** 'Maybe. Maybe not, I forgot'** 'get lost'** 'where? I'm you'** 'will you shut up already!?!?!?'** 'Okay, seesh, you don't make a scene'** 'Grr' _He shook his head a little to get control again. He hated talking and arguing with himself.

He arrived to the hut and released the soul. It went back to Kagome and she was a little stronger. "Sesshomaru... she can't leave... she needs to stay... until her wounds are healed." Miroku shuddered to say this to Sesshomaru. "Just 2 to 6 weeks should do it" Sango said to Sesshomaru. Kouga still wanted to kill Inuyasha and the pot. He was in a corner around Kagome's head. Shippo was lying on her chest with his ear near her heart so he knew she would be fine. Sesshomaru didn't really want to move Kagome much because her few broken bones. "You humans will stay to heal her. I'm going back to my castle." He walked out the door and Rin came running in. "Kagome!" "Come Rin, leave her be." Sesshomaru said when Rin bolted in. Rin followed Sesshomaru and walked away to the castle. Inuyasha was downwind of the hut so no one could smell him.

'_Kagome I'm so sorry, I want to talk to you so badly'_

Inuyasha was feeling so bad. He knew that what Kouga and Sesshomaru were right, and Miroku said practically the same thing two months ago. The words Kouga said to Inuyasha kept going through his mind, replaying itself over and over.

_Flashback_

_She walked away from him and the other two, but Kouga followed her. Inuyasha was starting to also follow her. "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE ENOUGH YOU THINK!" Kouga shouted that straight in his face "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, SHE REMOVED THE NECKLACE, I DIDN'T TELL HER TO!" he shouted back. "IT'S NOT THE NECKLACE! IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU HATE HER BEING AROUND YOU!" "I NEVER SAID THAT" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU HURT KAGOME, YOU LIED ABOUT PROCTECTING HER, YOU ABUSED HER, AND YOU COMPLETELY BROKE HER HEART! FEMALES ARE SENSITIVE UNLIKE YOUR COLD BLOODED POT!" Inuyasha was going to yell at him, but he was telling the truth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY DOESN'T CARE WHAT ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO HER JUST FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY! AND SHE EVEN DIED FOR YOU TOO!?!?" Inuyasha only nodded "You're a disgrace to both humans and demons. She does so much, and gets less in return... You're a fool Inuyasha... a real fool" Kouga walked away from him to help Kagome get to the village by picking her up bridal style with her sword back in it sheath._

_End Flashback_

"Kouga was right; I am a disgrace to mankind. To both humans... and demons." He was taking it hard. He hit someone that he loved, just because he wanted to protect an old love. "Please forgive me, Kagome" He sat in the tree all day and night, Kouga had left the next day to be with his pack. Kagome was awake and wanted to go and do her job of protecting the village. "Kagome don't be foolish, your not even healed." Sango tried make her lay back down. "Mommy you got to heal first, then attend to them" Shippo was being serious again like he once was with Inuyasha. "Kagome, your not leaving this hut" Miroku plainly stated. "I... don't care what you people say, my job is to help this hut, so I will make sure all is okay" she finally got up from the help of her sword. "I don't care how badly my wounds are, they're nothing to me. I'm stronger now let me through." She said going out of the hut. "Miroku let's follow her, please?" Sango pleaded "Don't worry, I was intending to." They both got up and followed about 6feet away from Kagome.

Kagome struggled hut to hut seeing if everyone was okay. "Lady Kagome, my wife is bleeding again." The same man said once again. Kagome heard him and limped towards his hut. She tried to bend down but it hurt a lot so Miroku and Sango helped her. She didn't want the help and she used it. Inuyasha was watching her ever since she came out of the hut. He stayed unnoticed the whole day.

Every night she seemed to be in pain, he didn't know why. It's been 2 weeks and she is still in a bad condition. Sesshomaru came to take a look and left to his castle. Inuyasha was getting annoyed at the fact that he was the one who helped her get in this condition. He wanted to talk to her still but he couldn't, not with Miroku and the others around.

The village kids seemed fond of her and it looked like they would come almost every day to come see how she was. Sometimes in the morning some of the villagers would follow her. They liked her being around. Inuyasha saw Kagome giving a flower to a little girl that he thought looked like her.

'_Very soon I will talk to you... my... Kagome'_


	20. Time to be with her again

**Chapter 20**

Time to be with her again

Kagome was sitting up in a corner and Shippo laid in her lap carefully but wanted to snuggle against Kagome and she knew it. She picked him up and rocked him to sleep like a little kid. He looked so peaceful in her eyes, she looked at Sango sleeping, and Miroku was pretending to sleep but was keeping an eye out. "Miroku, go to sleep. There's no reason to be keeping a look out to a village" She whispered to Miroku and she startled him because he didn't think she could tell what he was doing. "You are the one who is injured, you should go to bed." He replied with also a whisper. "Don't worry about be, I'll be fine without some sleep. I've noticed that you've been keeping an eye out since you've been here so relax." She startled him again because he never knew she knew all this. He didn't really want to argue with her and so he nodded his head and tried to go to sleep.

It was around midnight now and the village was asleep. She moved Shippo very carefully off her to not wake him up and got up with her sword. Her progressed had increased after 4 weeks. Kagome walked out of her hut with the help of her sword. She walked outside and gazed up at the stars. "Winter nights are always so peaceful." She said aloud to herself. She went to a log and sat down in front of it to lean on right near a small river stream that passes through the village. She looked down at the reflection and saw Kikyou.

"No, stop it. I'm not Kikyou." She shook heard head and looked at her reflection and saw herself. "That's me, I am Kagome." She just kept talking to herself and looked up to the sky and kept talking to herself.

Inuyasha watched her the whole time from the tree. _'Why is she outside? It's too cold for her'_ He stopped his thinking because he noticed it was a good time to talk to her now. He jumped out quietly out of the tree. 

She started to look at her reflection and wanted to sing a song to herself...

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Inuyasha was listening to how peaceful she sounded, he loved how she sang, and he always would.

Kagome was still looking at the stars and the full moon that were all so bright. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry that Kikyou died and that I can't bring her back for you now. It's all my fault." She then looked at her reflection and repeated it again. "It's all my fault."

Inuyasha couldn't tell if she knew he was there, or was she saying her thoughts out loud to herself. He was going to say something but she then continued to talk more.

"With her gone..." she looked straight at him with fragile yet soft eyes "will you ever be truly happy?" One tear shed from each side fell from her face, the bright skylights reflected off the tears making them a little shinny to see. Inuyasha was dead silent. "I'm sorry I could never make you as happy as she made you Inuyasha, she was always better than me, and I always knew that I can never be Kikyou's equal to you." Two more tears came falling.

"Kagome" It was all he could say, he was trying to think of the right words to say to her. Kagome just turned her head away and tried to change the subject. "The stars are bright tonight as they always are here aren't they?" She just wanted to avoid anything wrong to happen. Inuyasha walked towards her slowly and calmly so he wouldn't scare her. "Kagome..." she turned her head slowly towards him meeting eye to eye. "Kagome, I should be the one sorry, not you." He sat on the long right behind her and let her lean on him. But she pulled away because she was afraid, "why should you be sorry? This was all my fault" she said it if she was positive and looked at their reflection. "No it isn't, all you ever done for me brought me happiness and I never knew it. Kikyou didn't, Kikyou wanted herself to be happy and not me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her so she would know he wanted her to lean into him. "But what I gave you was never enough." She had a doubting voice. "Kagome, I'm sorry that I was such a fool, everything you gave me was always enough, but I never really realized it until..." he paused for awhile "until what Inuyasha?" she questioned soft. "Until I thought that I had lost you in everyway possible." He whispered to her ear. It made a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry about 3 months ago, and how you saw me and Kikyou. I know you heard her ask me why I didn't let you die. But the reason why I didn't want you to, was because... I love you" he tightened his wrap around her only a little. "Do you even mean your words Inuyasha?" She turned her face to other side away from Inuyasha's. "You still love Kikyou, and I'm not her, I'm Kagome" "Of course I mean it, even I didn't mean it I would be here with you right now."

He removed one hand to stroke her hair and released a sigh. "I never really deserved you and your kindness Kagome. You always made me happy, but I never made you happy." She turned her head to him, looking face to face; eye to eye. "Inuyasha... seeing you always made me happy inside." She gave him a warm smile. He smiled back a little also. "Kagome... can I ask you something?" He sounded like it was going to be bad. "Yeah, something wrong?" "No... but... Kagome... can I keep you?" He looked in her eyes thinking the response would be 'no' and wasn't expecting the answer she just said "Of course Inuyasha" she even nodded to reassure him of what she said.

He was happy and she saw it so she looked up, Inuyasha saw a bruise to where he punched her before and loosened the wrap around her. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" he turned his had away "The bruise is where I punched you, I caused it didn't I?" his ears drooped down sadly. Kagome didn't know there was a bruise so she giggled a little at the thought. "I didn't know there was a bruise" she confused him a lot, the fact that she had a huge bruise and never knew about it. He looked at her with the drooped ears still. "When you said that my punch was just like a tickle, were you telling the truth?" Kagome's cheerful giggle stopped for a while. "It didn't feel like a tickle, it hurt, but not a lot, but boy you sure can punch." She smiled to make him feel better but it didn't. He still felt bad so she hugged him.

"I know that you didn't mean it, you were just protecting Kikyou and couldn't do anything else." He finally looked at her but with guilt in his eyes. "Inuyasha, don't worry about it, it's a thing of the past, and understand it all. It's okay really." He still wasn't really convinced. "You only injured me a little... if you actually wanted, you could've killed me, but you didn't. She snuggled into him to make him feel better and he wrapped her firmly. "Thank you Kagome."

They went into a small embrace and stopped quickly when they noticed a shooting star and Kagome was going to get up to sit next to Inuyasha but instead he just turned her around and leaned the back of her head to his chest near his heart to see how it felt when his mother did it to him, and when Kagome did it to Shippo. "It's December Inuyasha, one of my favorite months of the year. There's always snow around." "The white stuff is the snow?" "Uh-huh, in my time we always play in the snow and make snow men and angels." Kagome drew a heart in the snow and Inuyasha just watched and then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" "Nothing, just remembering something for a while ago." "What do you mean?" "You have a nice voice Kagome... I like it when you sing" Kagome had blushed a little. "I thought you heard me but I tried to ignore it." "I like it, I always liked how you sang Shippo to sleep all those times in the past." "Did I always wake you up? I'm sorry." "You never woke me up, you always made me go into a slumber those nights, that's why I always felt great in the morning." She giggled "Now what's so funny." "Nothing, I noticed once that before I was singing Shippo to sleep for face was tense, and when I was singing your face was getting less tense, and when I was done you looked so peaceful." It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "I need to go back in my hut Inuyasha, will you come? Or stay outside because of the others?" She struggled to get up but managed. "I'll won't go in the hut tonight, maybe a different night." He made her a little sad but understood. "Come on, I'll take you back to your hut." She nodded and her he carried her there and she walked in the hut after thanking Inuyasha. He jumped into the tree he was in and went to sleep and Kagome went in her hut to sleep also even if it was like 4 or 5 in the morning.

* * *

Sorry that I'm getting Inuyasha and Kagome back together.

I'm getting new ideas every now and then so I'm changing it up some for the ending... I don't know how many chapters I'll do now... 5? 6? 7? I don't know, but it'll come soon... thanks for nice reviews.


	21. Naraku going down

**Chapter 21**

Naraku going down

It was somewhat the morning, Sango and Miroku woke up, about 2 hours later and Shippo noticed that Kagome was still sleeping. "Wake up mommy, the sun is up!" he lightly pounced on her stomach. She woke up tiredly "Huh? Oh, okay, I'm up Shippo"

Shippo ran around in joy because she was awake. "Shippo, you shouldn't have waken Kagome up, she can use all the rest she needs, and she stood up late" Miroku stated. Shippo felt sad "I'm sorry mommy, you can go to sleep and I can go play in the white stuff!" he said cheerfully. "It's okay Shippo, there's no need to go back to sleep. Lets go outside now so you can play in the snow okay?" she said cheerfully while patting his head.

He leaped around for joy and was about to go outside but he heard screaming and jumped straight into Kagome's arms. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Shippo yelled in fright. Kagome got up quickly and went outside limping a little but didn't use her sword because she could walk and run on it kind of. "Naraku..." Miroku said as ran beside Kagome, Sango ran to her other side and Kirara transformed into the giant cat she is and protected Kagome from him. "Ah, if it isn't little miss Kagome." He said in his evil joyful tone. "What do you want! Your not welcomed here! Kirara move!" Kirara moved as commanded and Kagome charged at Naraku. "No Kagome! You still haven't healed!" Miroku shouted to her but she ignored it. "You need to die you bastard!" Kagome cut his arm a little and cut his baboon cloak off. "How dare you cut me." Naraku punched her in the face. Kagome did a back handspring with her left arm and it caused a lot of pain. "SHIT!" she yelled out, the punch in the face she didn't mind but landing on her almost healed broken arm.

Miroku and Sango were running towards her "stay back!" Kagome shouted at them. They stopped immediately at her command. "I can take him!" She at him again and again, she kept missing and did an under kick and he tripped and she cut his torso. He winced at the pain cursing at Kagome. And she punched him with her right arm and made he land to the ground. She was getting tired quickly but she was standing her ground. "Foolish women, you're growing weaker with every breath your taking." Naraku was teasing. "Kagome! What are you doing! Get out of there!" Miroku yelled. "No! I won't stop, not even if it kills me!" She replied without even looking back at them. Again she charged Naraku she tried to go fast enough to get right behind him and stabbed him in the back, she gained 5 shards of the Shikon Jewel and he punched her again.

She fell back hitting the ground hard, the others were coming to her aid "STAY BACK I SAID!" she said with rage making them stop again. "Kagome you can't go on like this! Your just a human, not a demon nor a half demon!" "I don't care what I am!" She got up and attacked him again cutting him in two pieces collecting 3 mores shards. Naraku was getting tired of this and he through some type of an energy ball at her, making her fly around 30feet away crashing into the ground hard. She got up once more, her heart beating faster and faster, for breaths more tiring. She charged once again at him, but with all her might.

She jumped into the view of the sun where Naraku couldn't see her "Damn wench, where'd you go wench!" "RIGHT HERE!" She stabbed right through his heart through the spider mark on his back. "NOW DIE!!!" Her sword began to glow a brilliant pink. "Her sword is purifying Naraku! He'll soon to no longer exist!" Miroku stated aloud to the others next to him. Naraku was glowing all pink as he was being purified. "Curse... you... wench!!! I'll... be... back!!!" his words were fading, and he was no longer.

Kagome took a few breaths while putting the sword in it's sheath. "That... was for... all the... pain... you cost... everyone" she said with her few breath and fell to the ground unconscious. "Mommy!" Shippo said running to her "Mommy please wake up!" Miroku and Sango was soon next to her, Miroku checked her pulse. "She'll be okay, just tired." He said cheerfully. "I bet she's tired, she just took on Naraku by herself!" she exclaimed. They villagers came towards her "Kagome/Lady Kagome/Miss Kagome/priestess! Are you okay!?" All the villagers said. "Relax, she's only unconscious, she'll be just fine but we need to take care of her wounds quickly." Miroku settled down the villagers.

Eight village men brought Kagome to her hut; four on each side to keep her straight, balanced, and little comfortable. When they were putting her in the hut Miroku and the others were walking in a distance behind them. Miroku was feeling pain in his right hand. "Stand back you guys" they did as told. Miroku removed the prayer beads and aimed it to a big rock but nothing happened. "The curse has been lifted, Kagome truly killed Naraku!" Miroku jumped once with joy. They others were happy as well, and ran to catch up to the men with Kagome and all of a sudden Inuyasha came out of no where. "What the hell happened?! I heard Kagome yelling! I also smelt Naraku!" He exclaimed with anger. Miroku flashed his hand in front of Inuyasha to give him an idea of what happened. Inuyasha cringed his face thinking he was going to get sucked in Miroku's wind tunnel.

Wait, what wind tunnel? "It's gone, that means Naraku's dead? Who Killed him?" He was turning into Shippo by asking so many questions at once. "Did you kill him Miroku?" Miroku shook his head no. "Did you kill him Sango?" Sango shook her head also. "Did you Kirara??" she did the same. "Shippo???!" Shippo shook his head no. "Then who did!?" He looked at them all. "Leave her be for now, she's resting right now trying to regain her strength." Sango said without daring to look at him. "You mean to tell me Kagome fought Naraku, BY HERSELF!?" He started with his mild to furious and enragement voice. They nodded and Shippo added "She told us to stay away from her and to stay out of the fight, we had to listen to her." Inuyasha looked at him. "What were the things she said?" he asked.

Shippo tried to remember.

_Flashback to what she said_

"_What do you want! Your not welcomed here! Kirara move!"_

"_You need to die you bastard!"_

"_SHIT!"_

"_stay back!"_

"_I can take him!"_

"_No! I won't stop, not even if it kills me!"_

"_STAY BACK I SAID!"_

"_I don't care what I am!"_

"_RIGHT HERE!"_

"_NOW DIE!!!"_

"_That... was for... all the... pain... you cost... everyone"_

_End flashback to what she said_

"Why did she say 'I don't care what I am!' ?" Inuyasha asked Shippo

"Well, for one thing Inuyasha, Miroku said 'Kagome you can't go on like this! Your just a human, not a demon nor a half demon!' so it made her angry and stuff like that." Shippo said curiously. Inuyasha growled at Miroku and then looked at Sango. "Where is she now?" Saying it all plainly. "She's in her hut, Inuyasha please don't go in there, not yet anyways, let the villagers help her okay?" "No, she's very weak and lost a lot of blood. I will not leave her alone when she might need me, I don't care what you guys say I'm going." With that said he walked towards it and watched.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't added Sesshomaru in a chapter or two, he does a check up on Kagome once a week so he wanted bug her everyday when she's woudnded, but I'll put him into a chapter soon.. I'm very moody right now because a few people are getting on my nerves and stuff like that ndtheir giving me a headache.


	22. I’m not a DOG!

**Chapter 22**

I'm not a DOG!!!

Kagome is still unconscious from her battle with Naraku. It's been two days, and for two days Inuyasha never left the hut she was in. Though now he smelled the stench of Sesshomaru in the village area, so he had to leave for now. He didn't want to cause any trouble in Kagome's conditions being so bad. He jumped back into that same tree from before while Sesshomaru entered in. Shippo was right next to Kagome, and Kirara was her big pillow now.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in her pain. He placed a hand on her forehead and noticed that now she was getting a fever. "Stupid women, you could've gotten killed with out me to help. Why did you face him by yourself?" He said in a low cold tone not really thinking that she would answer. She her eyes fluttered open very slowly "I had to prove... to myself... that I'm not... a weakling." The pain was starting to get to her. "I know there's more to why you fought alone, I've learned from watching you for the months." Kagome tried to laugh a little but couldn't really. Inuyasha was listening from the distance he was from. "Tell me why you really wanted to fight him and I won't give you a choice." She turned her head looking the other way. "To get revenge." She got Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attention. "Revenge for what? My pathetic little brother?" She nodded and didn't say anything; Inuyasha didn't know what her answer was.

She tried to get up slowly to lean against the wall, Sesshomaru helped a little. "Why? He made you suffer so much also tried to kill you." He wanted answer, he started to figure out that he liked her and he didn't like that one little bit. "Your wrong, he didn't try to kill me, and the pain and suffering I receive may hurt me, but I can never me angry for his decisions no matter how bad that hurt me." She said it such a calm voice.

'_Poor girl, she still loves the stupid idiot after what he did to her. If I killed him now she would hate me and never want to return. And... She would never be happy again.' **'You'll actually let her go to that asshole!?!?'** 'It's like saying, what if Rin left me to be with some other person to take care of.' **'So you're saying you just want to make her happy?'** 'I guess so, what the hell am I saying?!' **'That you love her' **'Me? Love a human? The Great Lord Sesshomaru!?' **'Yup' **'Shut up, I'll deal with you later!' **'Deal with yourself, hah! That's a laugh!' **'Bastard' **'I know you are.' **'Shut up!!!' **'Fine then!'**_

"Your loyalty to him is some what sickening." He said in his cold voice trying to be a little sarcastic.

"Is that why you always same I'm pathetic? Funny, I gave you loyalty when I said I wouldn't run away from the west lands you watch over." She was being sarcastic back and he didn't like it. She started to think that it's been awhile since he was there at the hut. "Where have you been?" Sesshomaru planned not to answer her but he did anyways. "I had to go somewhere, to meet of lords from the north, south, and the east. I was going to tell you but they said it was urgent, but it wasn't." he murmured the last sentence.

She giggled and struggled to get up Sesshomaru knew it hurt for her to do such a thing. "Sit" She didn't expect him to say sit to her as she was got off guard and fell on her butt. "I'm not a dog you know!" "Your loyalty to others proves you wrong." "Do I look like a dog!?" "No, but you act and smell like one for that matter." "Yeah well, that's because I've been near you and Inuyasha too much." "So it seems." "What's that's suppose to mean!?" he just chuckled a bit. "Never mind what was said, go to the castle when you have recovered, and without my brother." He said and left through the hut.

She sat and growled while he was leaving and he stopped at the hut corner outside. "Did I forget to mention you sound like one too?" He continued to walk back to the castle, still thinking about it all. Inuyasha went inside the hut to see if she was okay. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah... I'm fine" She went to get up and Inuyasha wanted her to stay down so she wanted to get her mad like Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, sit"

She fell back on her butt and was angry. Inuyasha had that 'oh-shit I'm dead' look on his face.

"Inuyasha..." She said nicely

"No, no, no!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" He was covering his ears with his hands.

"You're the dog demon, not me." She said calmly and she scared him.

He removed his hands from his ears and sighed in relief

"Dogs sit, humans don't"

Inuyasha was waiting for his face to meet the ground, but it never happened and so he was a little confused at why nothing happened.

"I AM NOT A DOG AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

While Inuyasha was whimpering about Kagome yelling she started to stand up and she walked away. Miroku with Shippo and Sango with Kirara on their shoulders ran to investigate the problem. "Their fighting already?" Shippo said plainly. "Oh well, nothing much we can do about it. She's not allowed to be with us another two or three months, and besides, would she want to come back with us?" Miroku stated with his own pondering question at the end. "I think we should ask later when Inuyasha isn't around." Sango wisely suggested as she saw Inuyasha bolt of the hut saying "HEY GET BACK HERE BITCH!" Miroku turned to Sango and agreed.

Inuyasha ran and chased Kagome because he was in the hut for about ten minute and Kagome was gather her strength back after two or three days of sleeping, she was running fast like when she battle the centipede. She felt like having fun and she knew just how to do it. She quickly ran everywhere in the opened area outside but near the village, making it all smell like her. "There, now I just need hide hehe."

There were many bushes so she the closes to where she knew Inuyasha would come from. Not long after she hid in a bush Inuyasha came running looking for her. "Kagome! Where are you!?" He shouted "This whole place is covered with her scent, she could be anywhere here" He said aloud to himself. While Kagome was watching her prey, she quietly picked up a rock and threw it about 20feet away from him. When the rock landed he looked in the direction and heard some behind him.

When he turned around he was attacked. Kagome was his attacker. When he dropped his guard Kagome ran and talked him friendly, sending him to the ground and her on his stomach. "I caught my prey!" She giggled and Inuyasha smirked. "Feh, I let you catch me." He was lying and Kagome narrowed her because she knew he was. "Fine, then you should know that I'll go for the kill." Inuyasha was afraid and didn't know what she was going to do to him. Kagome leaned toward his face and kissed him on the lips. When he opened his eyes he was shocked. "That was your mighty way to kill me? I can think of more 'dangerous' ways to kill my prey!" He gave her a tooth grin. "Oh really?" She got off him "and who's your prey?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm looking at her right now and she looks tasty." He licked his lips to fool around more.

He blinked for a minute and she wasn't in front of him and heard a whisper behind him. "Only if you can catch me slow poke." She ran into the trees and he cased her and followed her scent. He noticed that she was close by a river stream that led to where they were yesterday. He quietly came behind her and jumped at her. Kagome took one step to the side and he fell in the water. "Ha ha! What's a matter? You don't like swimming in a little stream?" She sat down laughing because he was soaked. _'Now is my chance!'_ He lunged at her and was now above the shocked Kagome that he caught. "I got you now!" She was still laughing but finally stopped. "Darn you, what are you going to do to me Mr. Hunter?" She asked sarcastically but he had the evil look in his eyes of pleasure.

He eyed her from waste up and smirked while his body pinned her to the ground. "I think I'll torture my prey first" He started to tickle the sides of her waste and she laughed to much that she almost cried from laughter and he stopped the torturing and kissed her forehead. "Lets go back, I think you had enough." He used his ridiculed voice and she got up trying not to laugh. "Yeah, okay. RACE YOU!" With that said they raced to the village, Inuyasha was running as fast as he could and saw Kagome right next to him. _'Damn, she's a lot faster now.'_ There was a high pitch scream and it said like a kid. "Inuyasha I'll go up ahead I'll meet you there!" "Huh?" She bolted 3 times fast and he suddenly froze. "Okay, since when was Kagome this fast?!" he said aloud to himself his left eye twitched from Kagome's speed.

Kagome arrived at the village in a minute and asked what was wrong. "A rat demon took my dolly priestess!" the little girl that looked like her whined. "Okay where did it go?" she pointed up a tree. Kagome was freaked out and disgusted at the big beast its teeth were yellow, it looked like a huge rat, and she hate rats. "Let the little girls doll go you stupid rat!" The rat demon hissed at her and re-broke her left arm with its tail. "YOU BASTARD. IT WAS ALMOST HEALED AND HERE YOU ARE BREAKING IT AGAIN!? YOU'RE DEAD!!!" She was furious; she threw a poisonous bomb towards the rat. When it coughed the doll came out of it's mouth and Kagome quickly grabbed it and tossed it to the girl. "There now run to your hut for now!" She said and the little girl was the only one out anyways and she did what she was told. "You stupid rat, you're going to pay!!!!" she yelled unsheathing her sword and threw it towards the demons heart. "NOW DIE!!!" The rat disintegrated in the tree and her sword fell to the ground. Kagome went to retrieve her sword and put it away and shouted that it was okay for every one to come out.

"Great... now U have to wait for my stupid arm to heal again, stupid rat!" She mumbled to herself as she walked inside her hut after she patted all the kids' heads when they came near her.

* * *

Don't worry, I'll try to udate later... I just need to plot it out some because I'm thinking of starting a new one soon. lol If you want to bug me about it you can talk to me

AIM: x bacon ruler x

YIM: AnimalFriend4eva

or email me using the YIM sn plus and yeah

byebyes!


	23. Sleep time

**Chapter 23**

Sleep time

It's been almost month since Naraku was destroyed by Kagome, and it's been a few weeks since she killed the demon rat that broke her arm.

"LET ME GO OUTSUDE!" Some yelled from the hut.

"No, every time you go out there you end up getting hurt." Miroku said

"You stupid monk, my arm is almost healed! I defend this village as if it was my honor." Kagome kept yelling and yelling hurting Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and specially Inuayasha's ears.

"Kagome, why don't you sit down and calm down." Miroku said.

Inuyasha tried to cut him off so he couldn't say 'sit' down because she would get mad even more! Inuyasha slapped his forehead "Oh shit, he's dead. Hey uh... Miroku?" "Yeah, what's up?" "Better start running for your life." "Huh?" Miroku looked at the furious priestess... he kept taking slow steps back. "Uh... I'm... going... on a walk. BYE!" He ran away. "GET BACK HERE!" She about to run after him but Inuyasha grabbed her left arm. It was healed, but it stung badly. "Ow! Inuyasha, that hurts!" she whined wanting him to let go. "Do as told and just lay day till your arm is completely healed because I barely touched it."

He removed his hand from her arm and she yanked away. She did a low growl at him and he heard it as she walked to the corner she was at before she was going to attack Miroku. "Fine, I'll kill him later. I can wait a day or two." She added a smirk and sat at the corner and she was in a position where Shippo can just lay and sleep in her arms. She closed her eyes but wasn't sleeping.

"I'm going to go sleep now." Shippo said going into Kagome's arms. Her eyes open wide and looked down to see that it was only Shippo and closed her eyes once again. After 4 hours Sango and Inuyasha were positive she was asleep. Inuyasha put his ear next to her chest to here how fast her heart rate was. "Back off" That freaked out Inuyasha as he fell back; scared if she was going to yell at him or not. "She's still sleeping" Sango said with an eyebrow rising higher and trying not to laugh. "Feh, I knew that" He crossed his arms and snorted, trying to hide the fact he almost got a damn heart attack.

Inuyasha crawled carefully next to Kagome, trying to understand something. "She acts differently now." Inuyasha said in his confused voice. "She's act more like you. Her arrogance proves that and so does her temper." She replied. "So what, this is my fault?" He questioned her mildly. "I don't know, but she gets mad if you call her a bitch or if she was told to sit." Sango explained. Kagome moved a little when Sango said the word sit. She made Inuyasha and Sango panic. "I'm... not... a dog... I'll kill you..." Sango and Inuyasha calmed down because she was still asleep.

"Kill who?" Inuyasha responded to the sleeping girl touching her left shoulder. She gasped and woke up. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She said to the confused Inuyasha. "Who are you going to kill?" he asked again. "No one, why do you ask?" she was now confused. Inuyasha looked up to Sango and she too was confused. "Never mind, go back to sleep." He told her, she didn't listen, she just stayed awake. She would've gotten up from her position if a certain little fox demon wasn't on her. She sighed and just got comfortable with Shippo being in her lap.

"Uh... is it safe to come in now?" Miroku just peeked his head inside the hut and asked from there. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at Miroku. "Yeah, she isn't going to do anything, just as long you don't tell her what to do that is." "Oh, and you can?" "Uh, I guess so?" "Okay, works for me!" He sounded cheerful. _'I just hope Inuyasha will protect me from her!!!'_ he thought and sat on the other side of the hut from Kagome. It was turning into night. It was the night of the new moon so Inuyasha stayed inside the hut all night with the others. He didn't fall asleep, but kept his eyes closed. He heard a noise toward his left, it was Kagome and he knew that but he didn't know what she was doing.

Kagome set Shippo aside and placed him on her pillow so he wouldn't wake and decided to go outside for a while. She new that Inuyasha was awake because he always was when he was human but she didn't care. She walked out of the hut and went to her left but walked around the hut so she could go right with out Inuyasha knowing. He knew though, he was planning to leave after her about ten minutes later. She was up on a hill, just standing there with the snowy grass; it was still only late December and such. When Inuyasha came out and saw her started to walk through the trees quietly with out making a sound. It was so quiet that he could hear his own breath that was low.

Kagome and her eyes closed and her face up to the sky with the wind now blowing her hair back. "You should be inside; you're not half demon tonight and you could be attacked." She said not moving a muscle but only her mouth to speak. Inuyasha was shocked that she knew he was there. "Feh, I just came to see what the hell your doing Kagome. It's more dangerous for you to come out with the shards." He was coming out of the bushes and she just said in her original tone. "Exactly, but I'm not concerned about myself." "What do you mean?" Kagome instantly threw a ninja towards Inuyasha; he thought she was going to hit him.

"What are you trying to do, kill me!?" He yelled at her and she responded to him calmly. "No, I was trying to save you." "Huh?" Inuyasha looked behind him and saw a weasel demon. _'What the... how the hell is she doing this?! How can she sense a demon when I can't?'_ he thought in his head as Kagome walked toward the weasel and grabbed her sword and stabbed the demon with it and it glowed dark pink and not light pink. It was gathering its energy to help her left arm to heal.

Inuyasha was still surprised of what had just happened. "Come on, you're the one who needs to be protected right now." Kagome teased him knowing it was his job to protect her but not her job to protect him. "Feh, I need to be protected? You're the one who is injured around here." He had his cocky attitude. But Kagome just up toward him. She looked like she was going to slap him so he scrunched his face and clamped his eyes shut. Kagome was teasing him again and just put a finger on his chin and whispered. "My sword works, your sword does not work right now, and therefore you are vulnerable to anyone. So let's go."

She grabbed his hand and walked with him to the hut. Inuyasha went inside first because Kagome made him, then she walked in, and Shippo was wide awake and was scared. "Where did you go? I got worried!" Shippo started to sob and Kagome kneeled down to him and he ran in her arms. "Sh, shh, its okay Shippo calm down, I'm here and everything is alright." She patted on Shippo's head and rubbed his back gently and looked toward Inuyasha.

"You should get some rest; I'm not going to sleep for a while." "Feh, I don't need to rest." "For once just listen to me please? I know for the fact that you don't need a lot of sleep when you're a half demon. But you use your sleeping time to go outside and watch me, and I know you have so please don't deny it and go to sleep, okay?" She sounded like she was going to plead to him. "I never sleep in my human form." He was stating to get an attitude. "Ugh be like that then." She said still trying to comfort Shippo, she walked to where she slept earlier and sat down and cradle him in her arms. She started to hum a tone. Shippo was starting to relax now and asked her to sing what the song was. Inuyasha was getting drowsy a little and Kagome knew it.

Dancing bears... Painted wings

Things i almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart, use to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories...

Far away, long ago

Glowing as dim as an ember

Thing my heart use to know

Things i yearn to remember

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December

Shippo was now sound a sleep and Inuyasha was trying to stay awake. Kagome giggled a little but not to disturb Shippo's slumber. "Go to sleep Inuyasha or I'll have to sing some more." She said lightly to him "No, I... must... stay awake." He said dazedly. Kagome came next and sat next to him with Shippo in her arms and rested her head on his shoulder and started the song over again. Inuyasha just felt so peaceful with Kagome next to him and trying to put him to sleep that he fell asleep only in a few seconds. Kagome was happy that he went to sleep and was about to go back to her spot but Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her making her feel warm but a little embarrassed for some reason. They didn't know that Miroku watched the whole thing. _'So Kagome can make the mighty Inuyasha fall... How interesting.'_ And then fell asleep

Later on when the sun was setting Inuyasha turned back into a half demon and released Kagome with out knowing. Kagome was awake the whole night, she climbed away from his side and went to the corner she wanted to go to in the first place and finally went to sleep. Moments later Inuyasha woke up with a lot of energy.

"COME ON EVERYONE WAKE UP! LET'S DO SOMETHING TODAY!" He shouter

"Shut up and let us sleep you idiot." She threw a frying pan the Kagome had in the hut at his head and he growled.

"She's right Inuyasha, let us sleep a little longer, especially Kagome because she was the one up all night because someone grabbed around her waist like she was a stuffed animal." Miroku smirked and made Inuyasha blush a little at the thought of it.

"I did? Huh?" He sounded confused and Sango went back to bed.

"Yes, when you refused to go to sleep she sat next to you and made you fall asleep. When Kagome was about to go to the other side of the hut you wrapped you arm around her protectively I might add. I woke up about ten minutes before the sun rose and saw you two in the same position and Kagome was still awake, and when the sun rose you removed your arm when you transformed into the state you are in now and so she crawled to the other side of the hut so she could go to sleep." He explained in one or two breaths.

Inuyasha wanted to kill him for watching, but at least he knew that he should let Kagome sleep longer and nodded. Then Miroku went back to sleep and Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and sat next her to so she would be warm. Kagome mumbled in her sleep. "Thank you... Inuyasha" and rested her head on his shoulder, then he felt peaceful again and accidentally fell asleep.


	24. Time to fish

**Chapter 24**

Time to fish

"Inuyasha"

"..."

"Inuyasha!"

"..."

"Grr...INUYASHA"

"Huh? Ten more minutes"

He was still asleep and didn't want to get up, but Kagome was awake and wanted to get up. She couldn't really move because wrapped his arm around her shoulder and when she tried to wake him up he would pull her in closer.

Sigh "Inuyasha, Kouga's here." Kagome whispered in his ear

"WHAT? WHERE!?" he got up immediately getting ready to unsheathe his sword.

"Good, at least now you're awake." Kagome said while trying get up and cracked her stiff shoulder.

"Huh? Hey, I thought you said Kouga was here!" he was getting angry.

"I did say he was here. But I only said it so 1.You could wake up, 2. I can make breakfast for you guys, and 3. So you could stop crushing my shoulder every time I tried to wake you up." She tried to make the reasons sound funny but at the last one giggled at.

"Yeah, well... It's not my fault you looked cold" He defended himself but he knew Kagome saw through it, as usual.

"Oh, I get it... Thank you." She wanted him to think she believe him and got up to go outside.

"I'm going to get some wood you guys, be back in a few seconds!" She shouted as she started to run waving at Shippo. By the time he went into the hut Kagome was already back setting a little bonfire to make them something to eat. "Shippo, want to come? I'm going to go catch some fish." Shippo nodded and they both smiled. "Okay then, how many do you guys want, 20 each?" They gave her bugged eyes as if they would pop out.

"I'll eat 25!" Inuyasha yelled cheerfully. "I'll take 3 or 4" Miroku said still with bug eyes. "I'll have the same amount as Miroku." Sango replied. "Meow" Kirara said. "Okay 25, 4, 4, 5, Shippo I know wants 7, so that makes it 45, okay!" She said while going into the hut and grabbing a net. "Be back in 30 minutes don't get in trouble." Shipp was afraid of her speed so he was in Kagome's priestess shirt with his head popping out. "Bye guys!" She left in a second and that was a little weird.

"Is it me... or does Kagome seem energetic?" Miroku asked wanting an answer badly. Sango shrugged, Kirara meow, and Inuyasha spoke. "I don't know she was a little energetic a few weeks ago when I went to look for but she actually found me, and last night she was calm even after fighting that demon." "What type?" "Weasel, Kagome was out on a hill and waiting for it I guess but she new I was there and told me to go back. Then that weasel almost killed me because I didn't sense it and I was human, but Kagome killed it with one of those ninja swords. Then about 5 minutes later she stabbed its heart with her sword and it glowed dark pink." He explained

"Hmmm... Is it me... or has Kagome changed a lot?" Sango said with a confused tone and look

"No doubt, she even knew how many fishes Kirara wanted!" Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango did their anime falls because the fish thing wasn't much in the subject. But all he could think about was food. Kirara ear twitch and got up and walked toward Kagome's bag and got a small package of 20 sushi rolls out of the bag and gave it to him. He blinked stupidly then reacted. "Cool Kirara, thanks!" Inuyasha said happily, he was about to go in Kagome's bad but Kirara growled at him.

It made Miroku and Sango laugh. "I think she's trying to tell you that sushi is all you get till Kagome and Shippo come back with fish." Sango said while Miroku was still laughing and Inuyasha grumbled.

Kirara close the bag and transformed into her big form and put the bag in her mouth and ran out of the hut. "Hey! That's not fair!" Inuyasha shouted out the hut while Miroku and Sango asked why. "Because she can get more sushi than me!" he replied and they fell over again but shortly continued their conversation.

Kirara was flying in the air going to Kagome and Shippo as planned. When Kirara heard a whistle she landed near a stream of fishes where Kagome and Shippo were. "Hey Kirara, I suppose you gave Inuyasha the sushi pack?" Kagome asked and Kirara transformed back into a little Kirara and meowed. "That figures, every time you mention food he always gets hungry." She explained to herself. "Kagome, how come you understand Kirara?" Shippo curiously asked. "It's a long story Shippo. I'll explain it fully when everyone asks me ok? But I can tell you in a short version though you might not understand it very well." "Okay." Shippo replied.

Kagome was telling the story while fishing and Shippo was on a rock next to Kirara.

"Alright, you know the sword that I have that I killed Naraku with?" Shippo and Kirara nodded. "Well my powers are combined with the sword thanks to Atsuko, she is my friend from Sesshomaru's castle and Sesshomaru was the one who wanted me to have a sword that can do that." Shippo and Kirara nodded "So your sword is like Tetseiga?" Shippo asked. "Not quite, but close enough." She answered him. "Let me gather more fish and I'll explain the rest. "Okay! We'll help!" Shippo replied and jumped off the rock to help, so did Kirara.

"Do you think we should ask Kagome later?" Sango turned to Miroku

"I purpose we should, maybe then we would understand a few things." He replied.

"I smell a demon nearby and it's coming here." Inuyasha smelled around for the demon.

"It's probably Sesshomaru because the villagers aren't screaming." Sango stated

All of a sudden Atsuko walked inside the hut, but they didn't know her... yet. Inuyasha didn't trust her and stood up and swung the Tetseiga at her. She just moved to the side easily and ran to Kagome's sword and ran out. "GET BACK HERE THAT'S KAGOME'S!" Inuyasha yelled. "Do not follow." Atsuko said and ran towards the stream where Kagome was. _'Kagome should know better than to leave her sword with those humans and that half demon. They could kill their selves'_ she thought. She noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha were chasing after her in the same pace but about 30feet away from Atsuko. "Inuyasha, what do you think she's going to do with her sword?" "I don't know, but I sure ain't going to wait to find out." He replied quickly. Atsuko leaned her head over to shout. "Don't follow me or you'll be killed!" she sounded angry but they didn't care so she picked up the pace. She was long gone out of their sight. "She might be going to hurt Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed "Not if we can help it." They kept running where Kagome and Atsuko's scent went. Atsuko finally got to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Atsuko yelled

"Hi Atsuko, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned

"You know Lord Sesshomaru told you never to leave the sword around with regular humans!" she shouted and tossed the sword to Kagome.  
"The sword, that's right! Atsuko I'm sorry, please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru, he'll be angry." She pleaded

"Who are you?" Shippo asked, Atsuko just looked at him and noticed Sesshomaru behind Kagome and kneeled down.

"Milord" was all she said and Kagome turned around and saw him and also knelt down to apologize to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm sorry I left the sword with them, it won't happen again!" she said with her head facing the ground and Shippo got off and went to Kirara.

"Get up both of you" He said coldly "Atsuko, go to the castle and watch Rin and Jaken."

"Yes Milord" she replied and left in a flash.

Within 5 minutes she crashed into Inuyasha. "Ow, that hurt my head!" She shook it off and looked at what she bumped into. "Damn it, I told you to go back to her hut you foolish weaklings!" She rubbed her head. "What did you do?! Where's Kagome! Where's her sword!" Inuyasha picked her up by her shirt and raised her in the air although she was his height. "Let me go!" She scratched him in the face and left running to the castle. "Damn that bitch!" his face was scratched and his hand were to his face because of the pain. "I'll kill her when I find her!" he said but Miroku could barely understand.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said again coldly

"I'm sorry!" She said with her head down as if she was a lower ranking person. Sesshomaru put his clawed finger to her chin.

"You remember what happens when you let some human hold your sword or even if you don't have it for a short period of time, don't you." He narrowed his eyes toward her making her look at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I promise it won't happen again! I won't allow it!" She started to have a few tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru hated that so he removed his claw and there was no puncture mark.

"Return to the castle tonight without my brother, but you may bring those two though." He glared at Shippo who just now hid under a rock.

"Yes, I will." She bowed to him tiredly.

"See, now the process is beginning again. Fool, attend to it now." He said as he was leaving. She nodded in response and went to her knees. He saw that and couldn't take her being weak so soon.

"Unsheathe the sword" he said angrily and she listened. He went and grabbed the blade of the sword. When he touched it he winced for the moment.

"There, now get up, my brother is coming." He said as he left into the trees

She sheathed her sword and got up. Shippo was confused, Kagome smiled at him.

"Don't tell them when they come over here so let's get these fish." She said cheerfully and Shippo nodded to Kagome and started to help her get the net of all the fishes. And explain the rest of the story to Shippo in the short version

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out while coming through the bushes

"Hmm? What's what Inuyasha, something happen?" Kagome asked as if she didn't know.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked while catching his breath.

"I'm fine, is something wrong?" She sounded confused.

Inuyasha looked and saw that she how her sword. "What happened and who was she!?" He was angry and glad nothing happened to her.

"I don't know what you mean; I got the fish now so let's go back to the hut shall we?" She grabbed fish in the net and put on her back but Kirara transformed and took it from her and wanted Kagome to get on her back. Shippo jumped on Kirara to. "Come on guys lets go" she said cheerfully. Miroku climbed on Kirara and Inuyasha just ran back to the hut while Kirara was flying low to the ground next to him.

When they got to the hut they say Sango waiting for them.

"Hey Sango, is the fire ready yet?" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Kagome, who was that demon?" Sango curiously said

"What demon? I didn't see one." She sounded calm so they would believe her.

"Then how come you have your sword?" She questioned again.

"Kirara and I found it and gave it to her!" Shippo popped out of nowhere.

"Hmm... Okay, Kagome do you want to go to the springs tonight?"

"Um, not tonight, I'm not really up for it, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure, sounds better anyways." She agreed but didn't know why.

"While the fish are cooking do you want me to look at the scratches on your face Inuyasha?" she knew it was from Atsuko but couldn't tell them anything.

"Feh, I'll be fine" he mumbled

"Not really, you can't tell if the claws of the creature were poisonous or not." She convinced him.

"Fine" he snorted and she giggled and went in the hut to get the antidote that Atsuko gave her. The antidote was to remove any poison that she causes.

"Hold still or it will sting a lot more then it needs to." She told him

"Feh, I'm half demon, it won't hurt." He gave her attitude again and she sighed

"Okay, I warned you" she put one drop of the antidote on a rag and barely touched his check where one of the marks started.

"OW!!! THAT HURTS!!! DAMN IT!!!" He kept shouting and Kagome sighed because she warned him but he didn't listen. She quickly gave Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango their fish then went to Inuyasha and bent down toward him.

"Ready now?" she asked him while he was grumpy because of how much it hurt.

"Feh, you're trying to kill me with it!" he shouted

"Why would I try to kill you?" She questioned

"... I don't know..." He took long pauses in thinking.

"Grr, well, when you trust me again come get me, right now your fish are ready." She handed him his fish

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Away from a person who thinks I would kill him" she responded and went to play with the kids.

"Inuyasha, you're a jerk, why do you think she would kill you when she cares about you." Sango sounded bored; they all gave him a glare

"SHUT UP OR I'LL EAT YOU!!!"

"Your aren't carnivorous" Miroku replied

"I can always start!"

"Your such a bad boy" Sango replied also

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!?!?" He jumped on top of the hut and ate his fish there.


	25. Kagome dropped the sword

**Chapter 25**

Kagome dropped the sword

Inuyasha and the others were done eating the fish and Kagome was finished playing with the kids and looked around the village huts and the villagers seemed okay. Kirara and Shippo went with Kagome on her walk after she finished putting the antidote on Inuyasha's face. Then she walked away and Kirara and Shippo walked with her.

"Those two keep on following her, I wonder why?" Sango looked at Kirara as she was walk next to Kagome.

"Maybe we can ask her later today." He replied

"Feh, catch you guys later." Inuyasha said as he leaped towards the way Kagome went.

Miroku and Sango only shrugged went to play with the kids in the village because they tugged at them.

Inuyasha found Kagome in sight; she was inside the forest that wasn't far from the village. She was looking up and then Inuyasha tried to see where she was looking at and looked down she was gone. _'She is starting to creep me out a little'_ he thought. He heard a demon yell and ran towards it. He was extra quiet this time and didn't let her notice him. All of a sudden Atsuko came by Kagome. Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear them.

"About time you gained its energy. I was beginning to think you lost your touch." Atsuko grinned as she jumped out of the tree

"Very funny Atsuko, did Lord Sesshomaru send you again?" she mumbled

"No, but your going right? Rin misses you, we all do" Atsuko gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I am, and I miss you guys so much" she replied

"I came to ask if you needed anymore ninja stars."

"No, but why did you scratch Inuyasha? He's being a baby about the antidote." She giggled and sat on the boulder behind her.

"Well... he grabbed me, he deserved it." She defended her self

"Sure he did... weak against a doggy?" She giggled.

"You should talk Kagome" She smirked

"Shippo, you and Kirara go over there." They nodded and did as told

"Heh, bored already Kagome" She teased

"Yup!" She went to attack Atsuko but she dodged it and got Kagome in a lock.

"That won't work Kagome." Kagome struggled a little.

"No, but this will!" Kagome broke the lock Atsuko put her in and under kicked Atsuko to make her fall. But Atsuko did a back flip which was what Kagome wanted.

"Take this!" Kagome punched her and she crashed into a tree trunk.

"... _Uh... What the hell is going on, they acted like friends a minute ago."_ Inuyasha thought as he was still hiding in the bush. He kept trying to watch their fighting but they kept going faster to where he got dizzy.

Shippo and Kirara just watched. They knew they were playing around.

"Ow, my back." She removed herself from the tree.

"Sorry" she bowed and Atsuko punched in the stomach

"You know better than that Kagome" she laughed

"Yeah apparently I forgot" She said, her sheath dropped from her waist belt with the sword inside it without them know.

Atsuko cracked her knuckles and punched Kagome in the face and sent her to the ground. Kagome kneeled up and laid a hand on the ground with the other on her knee.

"Uh... Atsuko?" Shippo said as if he was scared.

"Yeah, what?" she wondered what was wrong.

"It looks like Kagome has claws from here, is that bad?" he asked.

Atsuko looked closely and saw claws and the looked around her waist and there was no sword and gasped.

"Who touched the sword last besides Kagome!?" She shouted at Shippo and woke Inuyasha from his dizziness.

"Uh... Sesshomaru did, why?" Shippo answered.

"... Oh shit..." Atsuko replied and looked at Kagome starting to transform.

Kagome's nails and ears were like Sesshomaru's and she was growing small fangs like Inuyasha's size. Atsuko put a small bracelet on Shippo.

"Quickly, look for her sword, it should be around here and we both know it." She quickly said

"What will you do?" Shippo asked worriedly

"I'll try to hold her off while you look for the sword and the bracelet will help you find it, now go!" She shouted as Kagome was starting to stand. Shippo was being tugged to the sword by the bracelet. Inuyasha was getting worried and really confused and looked towards Kagome. _'Kagome looks a little like Sesshomaru! What the hell is going on here!?'_ he thought as he heard Atsuko running.

Atsuko was running towards Kagome and pinned her to the ground. "Kagome listen to me! Concentrate your powers as much as you can." She knew that wouldn't work, Sesshomaru's demon powers were way to strong and so Kagome pushed Atsuko away.

"Heh, what's the matter Atsuko, don't like who I am with demon power?" Her throat sounded scratchy because it's the first time she transformed like this (Don't worry; I'll explain this soon, sorry for the suspense).

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes; he couldn't believe THAT was Kagome. He walked out of the bush slowly and was walking towards them. Kagome and Atsuko saw him.

"No! You fool, stay back!" Atsuko yelled at him

"What the hell happened to her!" he shouted.

His voice went to Kagome's ears, she knew who he was and started backing away slowly. She couldn't let him near but she stared at him while gathering more power from what Sesshomaru gave through the sword and her eyes becoming were becoming amber very slowly.

"She has demon power going inside her, stay back!" Atsuko said as she went and charged at Kagome trying to break her eye contact on Inuyasha.

Kirara and Shippo finally came back with the sword and saw the way Kagome looked and he got a little scared.

"Atsuko, we have it! We have the sword!" He shouted

"Throw it over her now!" She said while pinning Kagome to the ground again.

Shippo quickly tossed the sword and thankfully Atsuko caught it and placed it near Kagome's neck so she would touch it and tried to remove it.

When Kagome tried to remove it as was planned, she lost the demon power and was now back to normal and was unconscious. Atsuko asked Shippo to give her a string to tie the sword around her waist.

"Phew, that was close." Atsuko said as she sat down wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Explain what the hell just happened!" Inuyasha barked out as a command

Atsuko just glared at him and Shippo jumped on his shoulder.

"You can tell him because he loves Kagome even though he never admits it." He said cheerfully then got hit on the head by Inuyasha and fell on the ground and sat next to Atsuko.

"Fine." She replied to Shippo.

So Inuyasha sat down to and got ready to listen to the story about the sword.

"Kagome's sword is just like the Tetseiga but has a different in a way. The sword that Kagome has gives her the strength that she has. She fights demon a few times a month to bring her strength back." She waited till they gave a nodded to go on.

"The sword was made purposely for Kagome as the suggestion was from Sesshomaru which was to let the sword be one with Kagome."

"So, what your saying is, Kagome and that sword are one and the same?" Inuyasha asked.

"Correct. It worked perfectly but something happened. Her sword has the same affect on her as Tetseiga does to you but it is a lot more dangerous for her."

"Why is that?" he asked again

"Unlike you, Kagome is full human and you are not, you have some demon in you."

"So why is it more dangerous?"

"Human hearts are too weak and fragile. Sesshomaru was the last demon to give her some energy, so she started to get his demon that he gave her. How ever, she doesn't transform like that when her life is in danger, but only when she is tired and loses her strength as if from a battle like we were fighting a while ago."

"I see." He nodded his head.

"Do not touch her sword, and do not let others touch her sword either, only those two can for they are pure demons and have strength when it comes to the sword thanks to me.

Kagome started to wake up and jumped in the tree above her rubbing her head.

"Ugh, my head, what the heck happened?" She said while being a little dizzy

"Bout time Kagome, what's up, besides you that is." Atsuko asked

"Huh? Oh, my bad." She said and Atsuko jumped in the tree and landed right in front of her on the branch.

Atsuko looked at her eyes and they were a different color. But that was the only physical thing she noticed.

"What the heck happened Atsuko? I remember you punching me and then I black out, but I heard... Inuyasha." She said as she looked down at him.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open. _'Her eyes... their... like mine... and my brothers!'_ Shippo and Kirara saw her eye and looked amazed.

"What's wrong you guys? You look like you saw a monster." She teased and Atsuko tapped her.

"Kagome, you were the monster." She replied

"Huh?" She back up a bit then fell off the tree but landed safely on the ground.

"Kagome, I hate to say it... but... IF YOU DROP YOUR SWORD ONE MORE TIME YOUR GOING TO TURN INTO A DEMON AND DIE BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT IS FILLS LIKE TO FIGHT!" Atsuko yelled and jumped down.

"Huh? I dropped... my sword?" She looked confused.

"YES! SHIPPO AND KIRARA HAD TO LOOK FOR IT!" she kept yelling to get it through her head.

Kagome felt bad, she didn't want to be a demon, she wasn't even a half demon for that matter and she ran away to the village.

"Poor Kagome... I know she doesn't want to be a demon because she would lose her heart, too bad she can't use the Shikon Jewel because she's going to give it to Inuyasha" Shippo said as he sighed.


	26. Ready to go?

**Chapter 26**

Ready to go?

She ran towards the village but stopped and went to where the river stream was and looked her reflection as she sat near the log.

Atsuko decided she should leave and told the others to leave her be and to just walk to the village and they agreed. So Atsuko left to the castle in a flash and Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo headed to the village.

They were almost at the village and the caught Kagome's scent. Kirara went to Kagome and Inuyasha was about to go but Kirara growled.

"I think Kirara wants to go alone to Kagome because she's a female and we're not." He tried to explain to Inuyasha and himself. Inuyasha nodded and walked to the village with Shippo on his shoulder but didn't let him touch his ears.

Kagome was in Kirara's sight and she laid down not far from her, like about 15 to 20feet away. Kagome and was starting to cry.

"If I turn into a demon I'll lose my soul! Stupid sword, I wish it never was made for me!" She cried into her knees and Kirara walked next her nudging her head in her back. Kagome saw that it was Kirara and hugged her tightly but not too tight.

"Kirara what am I going to do?"

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome, and Kirara?" Sango asked

"Well... Kagome... um... give her some time" he couldn't think of what to say and walked inside the hut.

"Kagome is having a bad time right now and Kirara is watching her." Shippo easily explained.

"Did something happen Shippo?" Miroku asked

"Uh... kind of. It's hard to explain though." Shippo said it with a gloomy tone and Shippo just went inside the hut also.

"I wonder what happened." Sango said

"Something tells me we'll find out soon" Miroku replied

'_The sacred jewel can help Kagome, when I saw it around her neck it was almost completed. Like there was only two more, wait, two more? That means... Kouga'_ Inuyasha jumped up ran started to run towards the east and didn't say anything.

After three or so hours Kagome has now came back to the village on Kirara's back. Shippo ran to Kagome when he picked up her scent and saw her.

"Mommy, feel any better yet?" Shippo asked worriedly and Kagome just nodded with her eyes closed.

"Kagome, may I ask what's wrong?" Miroku asked

Kagome got off Kirara's back and petted her opened her eyes and looked at Miroku and Sango. They both gasped and that hurt Kagome's feeling because of it so she jumped on top the hut and looked up to the sky. Shippo was going to try to make her talk but decided not to.

"You guys are jerks; she had a hard time already today!" Shippo shouted and jumped on the hut with her and sat by her side.

Miroku and Sango got growled at by Kirara and they felt ashamed.

"Kagome, we didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just..." he couldn't really explain

Kagome patted Shippo on the head and jumped off the hut and started to walk out of the village but the kids stopped her.

"Priestess! Priestess! Where are you going? Your not leaving are you?" They asked her but she didn't turn around. So some went in front of her and asked again. She opened her eyes just a little.

"Wow! Priestess has pretty eyes now!" One said in amazement and then the all went to look and all said 'wow' when they saw, Kagome was shocked that they weren't afraid.

"Can we play around with you priestess?" The little girl with the doll asked and Kagome sighed and nodded a yes.

Miroku and Sango just watched with joy but still had guilt inside.

Inuyasha finally reached to the wolf den. "KOUGA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shouted near the entrance and a lot of wolves were in the front watching.

"How dare you come here?!" Kouga walked out of the den as pissed as ever.

"I don't want to waste my time with you so give me the shards in your legs so I can go!" he yelled.

"Why the hell would I give you the shards I have?!" He shouted back

"To give to Kagome to spare her from death you mangy-wolf" He barked

"What did you do to my Kagome you mutt!?!?"

"I didn't do anything and she ain't your Kagome!"

"Well she sure ain't your after what you did to her you flea bag!"

"Enough! Look, the swords she holds is one with her! If she is parted from the sword one more time she'll turn into a demon completely because of the sword and lose the heart that we both love!"

Kouga froze

"Give me the damn jewel shards so I can give them to Kagome so it can be complete and she can wish to become back to a fuel human, she's turning into demon little by little and Sesshomaru's power helped that dramatically!"

"How do I know you won't use them to become a full demon!?"

"I've learned to think of her before myself now"

Kouga gave him a glare trying to find the truth and Inuyasha looked like Kouga doubted him and started to lose hope, then Kouga noticed that and knew he was telling the truth.  
"Here mutt-face" He gave Inuyasha his shards and Inuyasha was shocked but was happy.  
"Kou..."

"You better make sure Kagome stays alive or I'll kill you" he smirked

"Right, thanks Kouga." He ran off to go to the village he knew Kagome was at.

Kagome kept playing but never spoke and made the kids go to their huts. Shippo hugged Kagome around her neck and she patted him. _'Shippo...'_ She thought as she sighed. She looked at the sun seeing how it was leaving the sky.

"Shippo" she simply said and got his attention

"Yes?" he asked curiously

"Are you going to came with me tonight?" she questioned him

"You bet I am" he said cheerfully and Kirara and towards them

"You too?" She questioned Kirara and she bowed her head

"Okay... thanks you two." She hugged Shippo in one hand and petted Kirara with the other.

Miroku walked up slowly to her incase she was still hurt from him and Sango.

"Lady Kagome?" He said as if it was a question; she just turned around and looked at him but didn't reply.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry that we..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Kagome interrupted him.

"Its okay" She cradled Shippo in her arms to make him sleep because they would be up at night. "Can you do me a favor Miroku?" she asked

"If it's in my power" he replied

"Can you make sure Inuyasha doesn't look for me tonight when he or if he comes back tonight?"

"Yes, may I ask why?" He now questioned her.

She looked at the sleeping Shippo. "Because I'm going to see Sesshomaru tonight, Shippo is coming." She then looked at Kirara who was now by her sitting by her side. "Kirara plans on coming along also."

"Me and Sango will do what we can Kagome." He assured her.

"Thank you Miroku, when sunsets we will leave" She smiled and looked up once more


	27. A way?

**Chapter 27**

A way?

It was almost sunset and Shippo finally woke up but was still sleepy and Kirara was ready to go. Miroku and Sango noticed that Kagome was sure that they would try their best to keep Inuyasha there when he arrived.

"Kagome, when will you be back?" asked Sango

"Um... I'm not sure, no more than a week, but you can stay at my hut Sango." She replied

"Are you sure you don't want Inuyasha to come with you? Because I mean, you're going to see Sesshomaru, the human hater." Miroku explained

Kagome had a fake smile "Yeah I know, but I guess it doesn't matter since I'm turning into one because of this stupid sword. Bye!" She let in a flash running with Shippo in her arms and Kirara in the sky.

"Did... she just say... she's... turning into one?" Sango was a bit shocked but managed to speak however Miroku couldn't speak because he was really shocked but he nodded for Sango's response.

'_I'm almost at the village now, soon I can give the jewel fragments to her and tell her to wish for her to become a full human again or even full demon, I don't care as long as I have her.'_ Thoughts kept running through his mind as he was running. He looked up noticing it was sundown but saw something in the air. _'Kirara?'_ he asked himself then shook it off and continued to run. He saw a quickly black blur pass by him with shining eyes as they passes by. _'Kagome?! No, she's at the village, must be something else'_ he tried to convince himself, but something told him that was Kagome.

'_Oh no, I hope Inuyasha didn't see me, please make him go to the village and not follow me'_ she said to her self quickly with her eyes closed. That wasn't too smart because when she opened her eyes she almost crashed into the tree but actually jumped over the tree. "Damn tree, almost made me crash!" she yelled at it which made her feel dumb and kept running towards Sesshomaru's castle.

When Miroku and Sango were going inside the hut they saw Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha, where'd you go earlier?" Miroku asked

"Feh, to get the pesky wolf's shards, and where's Kagome?"

"Um, she's inside the hut."

"Alright" Inuyasha went towards the hut where Sango was and noticed she wasn't there.

"HEY!" Miroku shoved him in and seal the hut to not let Inuyasha out until Miroku will remove it.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I have to do this."

"What the hell is your problem, and where the hell is Kagome?!" He shouted and Miroku nodded to Sango.

WHACK Sango hit Inuyasha upside the head with her boomerang.

"Good that'll last about 2 hours because it takes me 10 hours to regain conscious." He nodded also as he spoke.

Kagome finally got to the castle of Sesshomaru, she was a little tired but she dealt with it. Kirara transformed to being small again and went on Kagome's shoulder. When Kagome was about to pass the guards they blocked her.

"What is your problem, it's me, Kagome! Now let me go inside so I can talk to Lord Sesshomaru!" She was getting cranky because she was tired. They still blocked her and that was getting her really mad.

"Keh, you two are lucky I promised I wouldn't kill you!" She jumped in a tree and over the entrance and walked to the castle doors where Atsuko waited for her.

"You know I was going to tell them to move, right Kagome?" Atsuko asked

"Oh well, where's Sesshomaru?" She asked back.

"In his study chamber, I'll take you to him." She insisted

"No it's alright, it's on the way to Rins room and I want these two to rest." She said after she yawned.

Atsuko just nodded and returned to her wondering

Kagome walked upstairs and put Shippo on the bed and Kirara jumped off her shoulder to the bed and they both fell asleep as Kagome wanted them to. She walked to Rins room and looked at her sleeping and removed the bangs from her face.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said not much coldly, but enough to startle her as she twitched her ear (Yes human ears can twitch, I can twitch mine too). Kagome got up and looked at him with her amber eyes; his eyes opened wide a little in shock. She lowered her head, because he was shocked.

"Come on, let's walk." As left the room Kagome followed him by his side. Unlike like Sesshomaru, she was looking down at the floor and not where she was going although she knew because she was use to being here.

"I'm sorry for giving you my power to regain your strength." He said as they came to the herb garden and Kagome sat on the boulder.

"It's okay Sesshomaru, I'm sure you didn't mean it to happen right?" She looked beyond the garden and the river towards the mountains high above.

Sesshomaru nodded but was quiet, he never felt guilty or bad about anything before, he usual enjoyed watching people suffer.

"Sesshomaru, is it true that if I become somewhat of a demon again, I would lose my heart and die?" She looked at him as if she was a kid with innocent eyes.

He nodded again with dull eyes of fear. He wouldn't lie to her. "It's true."

She giggled and that made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, I know what it feels like to go in heaven, but if I turn into a blood thirsty demon, I'll go to hell and won't see my friends there, not even you." She giggled more

"And that's... funny?" He had a confused cold voice and she just smiled nodding her head.

"I wonder what hell feels like because heaven... it looks just like peace." She looked up at the sky and Sesshomaru sat behind her with his back touching hers.

"I think there is a way you may be a demon without losing your heart so you may live and be peaceful." He whispered softly. "But we would have to leave in the morning to go there."

She turned her head sideways to see him. "Where would we go?" she questioned

"To Totosai's, he was the one to make the sword, Atsuko just said she made it so you wouldn't get ideas." He murmured.

"And you would take me tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you want to go."

"If we do, can we take Kirara and Shippo back before sunrise?"

He nodded and received a hug from Kagome and blushed the slightest when their cheeks were touching. As she released him from her hug he stood up and started to walk away.

"You should get some sleep if we are to leave before sunrise to take those to the village." He sounded like he was trying to find words to say but that slipped Kagome's mind easily and he was glad about that.

"Okay, I'll set my alarm clock to 4a.m." She smiled happily while he nodded

'_What the hell is an alarm clock?' **'Beats me'** 'Go away, I don't want to be bothered by you!'** 'Hehe, I'll come back later, muhaha!'** 'Fine'_ He shook his head and continue to walk in the castle toward his chambers to sleep and 10 minutes later Kagome got off the rock and went to the room to sleep with Shippo and Kirara.

poke, poke... poke, poke

"What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha shouted as he was waking up.

"A stick" Miroku explained stupidly

"Grr, where is Kagome?" He asked

"She'll be back within a weeks time so don't worry." Miroku again explained

"What?! She didn't go back home did she?!" His voice started to rise.

"No, so just relax will you?" Miroku tried to calm him down

"Damn, that must mean that was Kagome I saw a while ago on my way back, so she's heading to Sesshomaru's place?"

Miroku and Sango nodded

"Damn it" was all he had to say because he couldn't get out but Miroku and Sango could thanks to Miroku's seal. That just pissed him off more though because he hate being sealed up by some spell.


	28. Visit Totosai

**Chapter 28**

Visit Totosai

Kagome had set the alarm clock to 4:30am last night and went to bed.

RING RING RING RING RING

Kagome was just about to turn it off when Sesshomaru standing over with her now crushed alarm clock.

"Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" She sounded like she was whining.

"What the hell is this… this contraption?" He looked curiously and trying to observe it like it was going to bite him.

"That WAS my alarm clock but you broke it!" She huffed and Shippo came out of the covers crawling his eyes to Kagome's yelling.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" He asked rubbing his eye lids

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo, did I wake you up? I'm sorry; you can go back to bed now." She smiled

"Okay then." He walked on Kagome's lap and Kagome knew he wanted her to cradle him in her arms so she did. In a few minutes Shippo went back to sleep and Sesshomaru looked surprised at this.

Kagome looked at the sleeping Shippo to the tall demon and whispered a little. "Why did you break my alarm clock?"

"I thought you were being attacked" he replied and she giggled

"What is so funny?" he asked

"Nothing, just that… I don't think anything would be stupid to do that." She smiled

He smirked very little.

"Come on, if you want these to at the village before sunrise, we should leave soon."

"Okay, but next time, please don't be like Inuyasha and break something just because it scares you. I know you that you were almost given a heart attack because of it" She smiled and Sesshomaru looked away slowly

"I don't get scared." He sounded like he even did a small snort

She nodded and tapped Kirara lightly and she woke up and jumped on Kagome's shoulder and stood in front of Sesshomaru with a smile.

"We're ready when you are Sesshomaru." She gleamed as he just raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go then." They soon walked out of the castle and were now walking to the village.

When they arrived there all of the villagers were asleep and so was her group. Kagome saw a bump on Inuyasha's head so she knew he was trying to get away a few times. She slowly and quietly put Shippo where her sleeping bag was and put Kirara next to him. She then nodded to Sesshomaru and they decided to go now.

"Leave the sword." Sesshomaru said quickly

"What, why? What if I transform? I'll have the strength of Atsuko!" She whispered

"I can deal with that, besides, we are going to Totosai to see if he can do something to allow you be a demon with your heart seeing how it's probably impossible for you to be human again." He explained though he hated to explain all the time.

She looked down at the ground knowing he was right. _'I'll never be a human again… never…'_ She clenched he fists tightly before she removed the sword from her waist and set it on top of the hut so the others wouldn't touch it.

She then gave him a nod and they left towards the volcano of Totsai.

After three or so hours Shippo woke up since he had a long sleep yesterday.

"Ah, where's Kagome?" He shouted and woke everyone up in the hut wondering what happened.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Sango asked while rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Kagome probably brought him back because he was annoying." Inuyasha muttered

"Shut up Inuyasha!" he sighed "I guess she didn't want me and Kirara to go incase it didn't work." He sighed again.

"What do you mean, 'incase it didn't work', what are you talking about?" Miroku asked Shippo who looked like he was awake but his hand was starting to go somewhere.

"Back off pervert!" WHACK! Sango hit him across the face

"Kagome whispered to me and Kirara last night before she went to sleep with us that she was going to talk to that old guy about seeing if it was possible for her to keep her hea…" He stopped when something had pulsed through him. "Huh? That pulse, it's… familiar." He soon widened his eyes from realizing what it was.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked

Shippo looked at the bracelet that Atsuko gave Shippo to find Kagome's sword. "It's the sword." He simply said. "It's pulsing, I can feel it." Kirara soon woke up because she felt it to.

"Kirara, do you feel it also?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded with a meow.

Shippo shook his head and ran out of the hut and looked around and Kirara helped look. They couldn't see the sword, but they know it was there. The sword pulsed harder. Shippo and Kirara knew where it was, they couldn't find it in the village anywhere because it was on top of the hut they were on.

Kirara and Shippo jumped up on the hut and they saw it.

"Inuyasha! Kagome didn't take her sword!" Shippo yelled

"WHAT? But she might not be able to make it with the stupid thing." Inuyasha jumped on the roof and was about to grab it but froze when he remember he wasn't suppose to touch it and so he backed away from it and jumped down.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you pick up the sword? Miroku and Sango both asked.

"Because Inuyasha is not all demon; he's only half." Shippo said picking it up. "If he touched it, he dies the same with you guys." He said while getting down from the roof top.

Miroku and Sango didn't understand and the others didn't bother to tell them.

"Sesshomaru, can we run? I'm getting a little bored." She started to laugh a little

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow once more to a question of hers. "Fine" Kagome jumped up and down and then they started to run. A few wandering people were walking and then saw two blurs; one looked like a priestess from the clothes, and the other who knows. They just thought they were losing their minds.

After a hour of good running they were there, Sesshomaru was surprised that she kept up with him, even when he increased his speed a little and there she was having the fun of all time racing him. The walked up the volcano and went to talk to Totosai.

"Totosai, how have you been?" Kagome greeted him

"Kagome, is that you?" He asked and she nodded and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Totosai, you are aware of the downfalls of the sword for Kagome don't you.

"There are no downfalls about the sword that I know of." He replied

Sesshomaru grabbed him and raised him in the air so Totosai's feet couldn't touch the ground. "Put him down." Kagome made it sound like a command so Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and dropped him and Kagome smiled.

"Sorry Totosai." Kagome apologized about Sesshomaru. "The sword that you have made has a down fall… Like, if I turn into a demon once more, I will loose my heart, is there a way to prevent that?" Kagome asked

"Well, the sword is you, and you are the sword, but yes, there is a way." He said while shining a sword.

"Can you tell me Totosai instead of trying to make me find out?" She asked

He was just going to tell her that she had to find out on her own. But her soft amber eyes were too soft and convinced him to tell her. He didn't know that anyone could have softer eyes than Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

Totosai sighed. "You must break the sword in two, but with your bare hands shall you be able to keep your heart, but when you transform into a demon, you will have a lot of pain when it happens." He explained

"Break the sword in two, got it." She nodded and waved goodbye to Totosai who waved back.

'_I hope that if she turns into a demon that her eyes won't be any softer or else she'll be scary to look in the eye!'_ He thought to himself and got back to work.

Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. "If I become a demon… life if is going to be so weird."


	29. Breaking the sword

**Chapter 29**

Breaking the sword

Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to the village so she may destroy the sword to live at peace with everyone and not kill them. When they came in sight Shippo rushes towards her and jumped into her as usual.

"Kagome, how come you didn't take me, Kirara, or even your sword?" Shippo asked

"Shippo… where is my sword." Her voice starting to sound angry

"Uh… it's… inside… but no one touched it." He was starting to get scared. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked but she just sat him down.

"Wench, are you going to do it now?" Sesshomaru asked and she nodded

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were inside talking and Kirara heard Kagome's steps coming near and transformed into her bigger version and picked up the sword in the sheath and brought it to her with out the others to know. They just thought she was going to put it outside.

"Thank you Kirara, please just watch the others?" She asked and Kirara nudged into Kagome's arm to be petted. Kagome smiled and petted her and then left into the forest.

"Sesshomaru… uh… what is Kagome doing?" Shippo was scared to ask him

"She is going to try to break her sword in two pieces, if she succeeds she will be a demon with a heart, if she fails… she dies" he responded

"WHAT! NO KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and was about to run towards her but Sesshomaru picked him up by his tail.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Miroku shouted

"Kagome's going to fight her sword for life or death!" He shouted trying to get away from Sesshomaru's grip.

"We're on it!" Sango yelled grabbing her boomerang. But Kirara growled at them becoming fierce to them. Kirara was obeying a high order to make sure they didn't try to help so she did as told.

"Kirara move!" Sango yelled and Kirara didn't listen but whimpered a little because she didn't

"Kirara get out of the way so we can help Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Brother, you are so stupid. If you try to help her you'll kill her." He stated calmly while letting Shippo down on Kirara, knowing that he wouldn't run to Kagome now.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru said that she is going to try to break her sword in two pieces, if she succeeds she will be a demon with a heart, if she fails… she dies" Shippo said it so that Sesshomaru wouldn't be annoyed.

"Is she going to fight against it or something?" Sango asked

Sesshomaru didn't answer her and looked towards the way Kagome went.

"Stupid sword." She unsheathed it and through it on the ground hard. She ran toward it and kicked it. When the sword felt her anger it turned light red, it knew what she was trying to do and so it prepared itself to fight, like it had a mind of its own.

"Oh, so the sword will fight me." She said sarcastically.

The sword charged at making a small scratch on her face but nothing big, when it tried again she dodged it and made it fall. But it repeatedly rose up to fight her, it and the will to fight just like Kagome did. It's been around an hour of fighting and the sword went through her stomach and she went to the ground. She could breathe just a little, but only just. She didn't yell out in pain because it would make it worse. She was trying to get up but couldn't, she knew that she was in trouble now. She tried to get up but the sword scraped her back causing more pain.

"I… will… not… lose! I… need… to… win… FOR MY FRIENDS!" she shouted the last three words and started to glow a very bright pink.

Inuyasha felt a tug in his hand and didn't know why, but he forgot he held the two jewel shards. He opened his hand and they went flying into Kagome's direction. The two jewel shards fragments were now combined to the jewel and it was finally completed.

Inuyasha and the others saw the sky forming pinkish around the area they assumed that Kagome was. They were starting to get a little worried at times.

Kagome was now glowing in bright pink and ready to fight again. In an instant the sword went to attack her. Kagome easily dodged it and broke the sword in two. The broken sword formed a gigantic white light as if it was an explosion.

When it was gone Kagome was taken into the air and started to transform. The others could see her, she looked like a dead body flying in the sky. They didn't go to her, not yet at least.

Kagome was tired from so much energy, but she did it. She broke the sword and notice that her body was changing into a demon, and since the strongest demon that touched the sword was Sesshomaru, she was going to be a dog demon like Inuyasha and him.

Her hair grew only a foot longer and her hair was not silver, but a light lavender color. Her eyes were staying the same because they had formed the other day. The same claws that she had the other day returned, her height grew a little and was now the same as Inuyasha's. For some reason her priestess clothing that she wore had turned into a white kimono.

She thought that it wouldn't hurt after all but then sudden she was now yelling in pain for her new senses we starting to kick in and some new powers for her. It was like hell to her and she didn't like it, but she knew what had to be done and she had to deal with it.

Inuyasha and the others winced at her yelling, it was painful to Miroku and Sango's ears. But it was a lot worse for Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha because their ears were sensitive.

Her yelling finally stopped, and all the pain was gone, she couldn't feel it anymore. She noticed that she was back on the ground also. _'The transformation… is completed.'_ She said to herself in her mind as she looked at herself. She felt her ears. _'WHAT? I HAVE DOGGY EARS LIKE INUYASHA'S? AHHH!'_ she tweaked her ears and it felt funny.

She wanted to sneak up on the others so she went around them in a faster speed, she enjoyed the breeze. She reached to where the hut is and jumped on it quietly so they couldn't hear her, but Sesshomaru heard her.

"Trying to scare the others Kagome?" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice not even looking at her.

Inuyasha and the others didn't know what he was talking about.

"Aw, Sesshomaru, you aren't any fun when it comes to the time of scare people." She smiled show her fangs and the others looked at her.

"Ka-Kagome!" They all said it at once except Sesshomaru.

"Blah, now that was no fun." She pouted

Everyone looked at her with amazement though Sesshomaru still didn't look at her and that got on her nerves a little and she jumped in front of him. "What's wrong?"

He saw her and was amazed at her features, and that's what he was afraid of. To love her more than he should, now that is a full demon.

"It's nothing." He bowed to her. "See you soon, Kagome." And he left to go to his castle.


	30. One more demon

**Chapter 30**

One more demon

Sesshomaru was half way to his castle and heard someone's voice calling him. It was Kagome, but why did she want to talk to him?

"Sesshomaru, how come you left, did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked simply

"No, you didn't do anything." He didn't want to look at her still

"Then... why did you leave." Tilting her head trying to see Sesshomaru's eyes

"It's nothing." He started to continue to the castle

Kagome knew something was wrong, he'd been ignoring her since she was a full demon.

"Sesshy, I know something is bugging you, tell me... please?" She asked innocently

'_She never called me "Sesshy" before?' **'Just tell her' **'Tell her what' **'Tell her what's bugging you' **'If I do will you leave me alone' **'I guess so' **'Fine'_ He thought over with himself noticing that Kagome was starting to look a little worried.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me what's wrong" she said again and he looked at her.

"Lets go for a walk" He suggest in a while Kagome nodded and they walked in silence and Kagome noticed that they were on the hill where they sometimes watched the village.

"The kids look happy from here." Kagome spoke.

"Yes."

"So, will you tell me now?" she questioned and Sesshomaru took a big sigh

"When you were human, I started to like you. But now..." he paused and looked toward Kagome and stroked to delicate cheek.

"Your almost irresistible to me, that's why I haven't looked at you since you've been a demon, but I know you love that brother of mine." He said as he was taking his hand away from her cheek.

"I do love him, but then again, I love everyone, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and of course I love you too." She hugged him and he was surprised but then put them into an embrace.

"I can visit your castle every while if you want me to. I know you might like that." She smiled with a giggle or two.

Sesshomaru nodded. "That would be nice, I'm sure Rin would love to play with someone other than Jaken."

"Inuyasha wants to go back to his forest tomorrow, so I might not be able to say goodbye." She frowned

"I understand."

"There's another reason why I came to speak to you before we leave." She smiled

"What was the reason?" He looked curious.

"Here, take it." Kagome handed him a picture of him Kagome and Rin; Rin and Kagome were smiling and Sesshomaru had an eyebrow raised. Atsuko took it a while back.

"It's called a picture, I had a day to home-make the development. I liked that picture so I'm giving it to you to remember fun times, even though I was human." She laughed as he smirked.

"Thanks Kagome, I will keep this... picture and place it somewhere so that Rin may see it too."

They've been on the hill top from the village for probably for an hour or so doing nothing.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" Kagome looked curious in a funny looking way.

"I suppose."

"I know this isn't much your style but, do you want to race? In our dog forms, I got the hang it now." She laughed

"Even if so, then where?"

"Um, down the hill past the village to the trees?"

"Sure"

"Really? Yay!" Kagome jumped in joy.

Sesshomaru transformed while she was jumping around. When she saw him as dog form she growled because he was ready and she wasn't so she transformed and was now his side. They counted to three and ran fast and jumped over the village and ran fast to the trees. Kagome one, Sesshomaru didn't like that and so he tackled her for fun, they rough housed for a little and Sesshomaru nipped her ear on accident then he got up and started to walk away. When he looked back he saw Kagome just sitting there watching him. Kagome got up and walked towards him and nipped his ear back, to her it was something called pay-back, but to him it was revenge.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from the village wondering if she could hear him

Kagome heard him and took two steps towards the voice and looked back at Sesshomaru whose head was a little low. She went back and gave him a dog hug (If you don't know, it's with necks) and then ran off to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew well and just went to the castle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted once again and looked for her near the trees away from the village.

She was still in dog form and was sneaking up behind him. She was right behind him and she laughed in her mind. She picked him up by his pants, he couldn't see who the heck it was and started to freak out a little.

"What the hell? Who or what ever you are, PUT ME DOWN" Inuyasha demanded and then heard a growl. "Kagome?" He said trying to turn around but Kagome decided to put him on her back and then walked to the village with him on her back.

Kagome kneeled down at let Inuyasha get off her back.

"Inuyasha isn't that Sesshomaru!?!?!?" Shippo yelled

"No, but I think you hurt your moms feelings." He teased when Shippo's eyes widened.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome!?" he sounded like he had some doubt but Kagome nodded. "MOMMY!!!" He jumped on her muzzle (Her mouth) and hugged her.

"Can I ride on your back and we go someone?" He asked cheerfully, she looked at Inuyasha for permission.

"It's getting late runt, Kagome might be tired." He explained

"I guess your right Inuyasha." Shippo had a disappointed voice and Kagome lowered him to the ground. Kagome then transformed to her original form.

"Don't worry Shippo, you and everyone else can tomorrow when we leave." Kagome assured him and the made him happy again and go in the hut.

"Inuyasha, come with me." She said as she walked away from the village again but with Inuyasha with her hand in hand. She stopped near a tree not looking at him.

"What's up Kagome?" He asked

"Here, I did as I said I would do." She turned around and opened his hand then placed the Shikon Jewel in it.

"Kagome, why are you..."

"Don't you remember? I said I would give it to you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have someone to love." She smiled.

"But what if I..."

"Lose control once you transform?" she asked and he nodded

"Ask to be want you want with your heart" She said with ease, and he nodded and looked at the Jewel and started to grasp it.

'_Please, make me a full demon while keeping my heart... and let me be with Kagome always'_ He started to glow pink and then he was soon a demon after a few yells.

He looked the same pretty much, he still had his doggy ears so she was happy, his claws were longer, and had two stripes on the right on his right cheek. It looked like his hair was a little lighter and his fangs were a little bit bigger.

"Inuyasha...?" She asked curious because his eyes were closed.

He opened his eyes slowly and they were still amber, the non blood thirsty eyes she knew and loved. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go back now Kagome." He said taking her hand with his and she nodded.

When they were half way there she stopped and that made Inuyasha stop also.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just curious... What exactly did you ask for?"

"For me to be a demon with a heart... and for me to be with you forever." He smiled as she hugged him.

"You're the best Inuyasha."


	31. My last chapter

**Chapter 31**

My last chapter

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to the hut in the village, Kagome saw a flower and picked it and smelt it.

'_She's looks so innocent right now. It's nice to know, that Kagome will always be with me now.'_ He thought as he looked up. _'Always.'_ When he looked down to look at her she was gone.

"Kagome!?" he shouted aloud waiting for a response.

Ten seconds later he finds himself in an arm lock, not being able to move.

"How come my prey is so easy to catch? I would expect more from Kirara." She grinned with her teeth showing.

"Because I know my hunters weakness." He grinned back.

"No you don't, and you never will, it's not like you can sit me." She laughed

Inuyasha was ready to plant his face on the ground, but still, it didn't happen. Kagome had loosened up and his aura seemed like he was confused and eventually released him.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"How come when you say sit, I don't fall to the ground?" he asked back, Kagome put her arms around his neck to whisper in his ear.

"Remember that I pulled it off? You didn't want me to, but I did."

"I'm still sorry about that day!"

"It's okay, you thought it was best."

"Yeah but..."

"Just forget about it, it doesn't matter." She interrupted him and they noticed that they were back.

"Mommy! Where have you been?!" Shippo kept whining.

"It's okay Shippo, I was with Inuyasha." She said trying to comfort him.

"Doing what may I ask?" Miroku asked and he heard growls from both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"PERVERT!" SMACK Sango smacked him with her hand.

"Aw... Sango... I was going to throw him." She teased.

"Nah, you might throw him too far and then we would have to look for him." Sango replied.

"Yeah I guess your right." She started to yawn and stretch. "I'm going to bed now since we have our journey to Kaede's village tomorrow."

Shippo went to sleep right next to Kagome and Inuyasha was on the same side as her but a different corner while Miroku and Sango were on the other side in the same way. Kirara was sleeping next to Sango like Shippo was to Kagome.

During the night it was so peaceful, no one actually disturbed them. Until Kouga came running like a normal demon with some of his wolves. Kagome caught his scent and was about to get out of her sleeping bag but Inuyasha got up.

"Just go to bed Kagome, I'll take care of it." He said while going towards the hut waiting for her approval as if he needed it but she nodded.

"Okay." She said and went back to lying down but was going to listen to the guys.

"Mutt face, where's Kagome?! We saw that damn bright pink light! The only one we know that can do that is Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

"Yeah, it was her, she's fine. But she ain't going anywhere with you." He snorted

"Hah, sure she will, she's my woman." He said.

"You only wanted me for the shards, just like you said near the entrance of your wolf den. Don't deny it because I remember!" Someone said behind him, Kouga turned around and saw no one.

"Sorry, I guess I'm to fast to see." Kagome said who was right next to Inuyasha

Kouga turned around to growl, but he froze and didn't move when he saw the female demon.

"Who are you, do I know you?" Kouga asked the female, Kagome stared at him and Inuyasha laughed then saw how Kagome was getting mad.

"Kagome calm down, he's just a stupid wolf and you know that, it's not his fault." He said it seriously but the he started laughing again.

Kouga looked like his eyes were going to pop out. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagome???!"

"Oh, so you do remember me." She said it a little mean.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't recognize you with even more beautiful hair." He said.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed now. Kagome was about to talk to Kouga but then Inuyasha growled a little and his ears were getting flat from anger.

"Kouga you should go, besides, since you called him a name, your calling me the same. So leave us 'mutts' alone." She said, she didn't want to be mean, but she was pretty much right.

"Uh..." Kouga couldn't do anything about that, he could now tell she was a dog demon from the ears.

"Get out of her you damn wolf. Feh, besides, you shouldn't crossbreed with other canines, it would be bad." He put Kagome behind him and she obeyed. "Get lost or I'll kill you."

"Hah, you half breed, you can never kill me!" He growled

"I'm not half breed, I am a full demon like my Kagome."

"Dumb dog." He mumbled

SCRATCH

"Whoops, I didn't mean to do that, I'm going back to bed, bye!" Kagome said going back.

When she went back inside Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Face it wolf, she don't love you because she has me." He said while walking to the hut.

Kouga started to growl and ran off "Bastards" he whispered to himself.

About 5 hours later Shippo woke up which meant trouble for Kagome.

"Kagome, can we go play outside for awhile?" Shippo was shaking Kagome to wake up. Kagome did a light growl and opened her eyes and looked at Shippo.

"Sure Shippo, give me a minute." She said while yawing and stretching. They then headed out the door, Kagome paused for a minute and noticed every time she moved, and Inuyasha was listening because of his twitching ears. It made her giggle a little.

"I'm just going to be outside with Shippo, you can sleep on my sleeping bag if you want Inuyasha." He heard him growl and made her giggle a little more but left before she could wake the others.

She saw Shippo running into the grassy field, she knew he wanted her to transform so she did.

"Wow, that's so cool!!!" he jumped on her back and she just walked around the west territories because she had know choice.

"Gid-dee-up mommy!" He acted like a little cowboy though he didn't know what a cowboy was. She went faster and they both enjoyed it.

Ten minutes later Kagome saw a dog demon in the same form as her. It barked at her and looked angry.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked but Kagome shook her head no, she knew it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came towards her and barked a bit at her, not to mention growled. He started to scare Shippo so he hid in Kagome's fur and then Kagome started to bark louder than him. Inuyasha got annoyed and started to leave and motioned Kagome to come. She snorted and followed.

"WOW! INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE HUGE!" Miroku exclaimed, Sango rolled her eyes because she noticed the obvious.

It was time to go and so Miroku and Sango went on Kirara's back flying in the air. Shippo was on Kagome's and Inuyasha was next to her.

'_It can't be any better... I'm a full demon with my heart, my friends...'_ He looked at Kagome a little. _'And someone who loves me.'_

Kagome looked at him and he blushed, she nipped at his neck and started to run from him because he was now chasing her.

There was only one thing Shippo would have to do for now on...

HOLD ON TIGHT AND DON'T FALL OFF!!!

) The End Muhaha

* * *

I don't know if my story was good because it was my first one, I thank you for reading it.

Sorry if didn't like it much. I'm going to do another one soon! muhaha, but I can't give it away yet, lol


	32. non Chp Extra thing

_**Q**. I just don't get it. You might want to change the title. When did she want Inuyasha's death?_

**A.** Early in one of the chapters when Kagome was leaving with Sesshomaru and Rin to the castle, she spot Inuyasha with Kikyou and wanted to kill him... when she spotted him near the village with Kikyou, she tried to kill Kikyou first and was going to kill Inuyasha also...

But unfortunately Kagome's heart still loves Inuyasha so she didn't have the guts to kill him... besides... I think Kouga wants to kill Inuyasha, and I think Sesshomaru does to because he wanted Kagome.

_**Q**. All I have to say is...who're you gonna pair Inu up with?_

**A.** Umâ Inuyasha is paired up with Kagomeâ TT I was so cruel to Sesshomaru and Kouga! smacks self I hate being mean to them because I love the canine race!!! P

There, those were the two questions that were last asked

**Inuyasha**: Feh! You just wanted to type something here you wench!

**Me**: What did you call me?

**Inuyasha**: You heard me wench

**Me**: Grrâ Kagome!

**Kagome**: Sit boy!

_Thud_

**Inuyasha**: Damn you girls, you both a wench!

**Me**: Hehe, fine, at least we don't need collars to make us sit!!!

**Inuyasha**: WHAT!?!? WHY YOU!!!

**Me**: Kagome

**Kagome**: Sit boy

Thud

**Inuyasha**: Damn it

**Me**: Inuyashaâ Are you still mad because you going to be a little boy in my second story?

**Inuyasha**: YES!!!

**Kagome**: Oh come on Inuyasha, you know you look cute as you were little

**Inuyasha**: Shut up damn it, it's not my fault you wanted some 'alone time' to think Kagome! Besides I was curious in that stupid voice over there!

**Me**: INUYASHA!!!

**Inuyasha**: WHAT?!?!

**Me**: Don't tell them what's going to happen in my story!!!

**Inuyasha**: There's nothing you can do to stop me!

**Me**: Fine! I guess I'll let Kagome fall in love with your brother next time! I won't be nice anymore to you!

**Kagome**: Yeah, she'll do it too Inuyasha. Hey Be, how bout you making me a pair with Kouga, that'll get Inuyasha really mad. Or maybe even Naraku.

**Me**: Uhâ Kouga will do and HEY! Don't call me Be! ;-;

**Inuyasha**: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! NO!!!!! NEVER!!!!! NO NOO NO NOO NO!!! NOT KOUGA!!! mumbles but I guess its better then that Houjo kid.

**Me and Kagome**: Hehe

**Oh yeahâ umâ In my next chapter, Inuyasha gets turned into a little kidâ In about 5 days I promise to put a few chapters in public, but I'm not sure what the title will be called. Bye People!**


End file.
